


My Girl

by LION45



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU where coronavirus doesn't exist, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Singing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 67,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LION45/pseuds/LION45
Summary: Hope Solo has a secret that only one other person knows, but what happens when that person craves more from the retired Keeper?
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Ashlyn Harris/Original Female Character(s), Becky Sauerbrunn/Original Female Character(s), Hope Solo/Becky Sauerbrunn/Julie Johnston, Hope Solo/Becky Sauerbrunn/Julie Johnston/Original Female Character(s), Hope Solo/Original Female Character(s), Julie Johnston/Becky Sauerbrunn, Julie Johnston/Original Female Character(s), Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Mallory Pugh, Morgan Brian/Alyssa Naeher, Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan/Christen Press
Comments: 27
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Lexy’s POV**

“Your girlfriend is finally back from the World Cup today.“ Kim Little says.

“It’s also her birthday.” I say as I lace up my cleats before training with the Reign. “And she’s not my girlfriend. She probably doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Well I’m pretty sure she does.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she’s coming this way.” Kim says then gets up. “Good luck.”

Kim walks away and a few seconds later Hope sits down next to me.

“Hey Lexy.”

“Hey Hope.” I say then hug her from the side. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Hope mumbles

“Everything alright?”

“Just birthdays.” Hope says then sighs. “They always remind me I’m not getting any younger.”

“You don’t look like your aging.” I mumble.

“You’re just saying that.” Hope says while blushing.

“Hope if I didn’t know who you were I’d think you were at the most 25.”

“This is why you’re my favorite.” Hope says then hugs me.

Hope then ghosts her lips over my ear.

“I need a ride home today.” Hope whispers.

“I-I’ll meet you outside the locker room.” I say and try to control my erection.

“Good.” Hope says then kisses my cheek “Have a good practice stud.”

Hope then gets up and walks away and while she’s walking away I focus on her glorious ass.

“Come on lovebird.” Corsie says.

Practice is gonna be long as hell.

\- - - - -

Practice could not have taken any longer.

The whole time I was focused on Hope, her ass, her breasts, her mouth...UGH why does she have to be so perfect.

“Ready to go?” I ask.

“Yep.” Hope says.

Hope and I walk out of the training center and head to my car. When we get to the car I open the door for Hope and close it when she’s safely in the car then get in my side and head off to our apartment building.

The whole ride to the building is tense, but not like bad tense. More like I can’t wait to fuck you tense.

“I’m glad you kept your hair long.” Hope says.

“Hope what’s going on?” I ask.

“Well I may have heard a rumor and I want to see if it’s true.”

“Which one?” I ask with a bit of bite in my voice.

Not really a fan of people who spread rumors

“There’s more than one?”

“Yep.”

“What are they?” Hope says as we pull up to our apartment building.

“Come to my room and I’ll tell you.” I say.

Hope nods so the two of us get out of the car and head into the apartment building with our stuff after I’ve locked the car. The two of us take the elevator up to my floor then head to my apartment. Once in my apartment we put our stuff down and I get us some waters then we sit on the couch.

“So how many rumors are there about you?” Hope asks.

“Well there’s the one that girl from the youth national team spread about me having a dick, but everyone knows that’s true.”

“Right.”

“There’s one about me in the bedroom, how I made my money, and a bunch of other stupid one’s.”

“Well I wanna talk to you about the bedroom one.” Hope says.

“Okay?”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Is it true you’re dominant in the bedroom?” Hope asks.

“Yes.”

“Is it true you’re into BDSM?”

“Yes…Why do you need to know?” I say.

“I want you.”

“To do what?” I ask trying to get clarity on just what the hell is going on.

“Lexy I may be dominant in every aspect of my life, but in the bedroom I’m submissive.”

“Okay? What’s that have to do with me?”

“Did you get me a present for my birthday?” Hope asks with a smirk.

“Uh.” I say and scratch the back of my neck. “I actually did.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah.” I say.

I then get off the couch and head to my room. Once in my room I go to my night stand and get out Hope’s present then return to the living room.

“Here.” I mumble and hand Hope her present. “Happy birthday Hope.”

Hope takes the velvet box from me and opens it.

“Lexy…This is beautiful.” Hope says then looks up at me.

I got Hope a 24 karat gold necklace with a star pendent on it. On the star there is Hope’s initial’s, HS, on one side and on the other is her number, 1.

“When did you get this?” Hope asks.

“The week after you left for the send off series.” I admit

“You believed in me.” Hope mumbles.

“Of course I did. You’re Hope fucking Solo. There was no way in hell you weren’t winning the World Cup.”

“Can you put it on me?” Hope asks.

“Of course.” I say.

Hope comes and sits in my lap, moves her hair to the side, then hands me the necklace. I take the necklace and put it on my crush.

“Perfect.” I whisper then kiss the back of Hope’s neck.

Hope lets out an involuntary moan so I wrap my arms around her.

“Hope did you come home with me so you could ask if the rumors are true or did you want to see if they were true.” I whisper then kiss Hope behind the ear.

“Both.” Hope moans.

“If you want to go forward with this there’s things you need to be aware of.” I say while snaking my hands under Hope’s shirt towards her boobs.

“Okay.” Hope says as I massage her beautiful boobs.

“The rumors are true Hope. I’m very dominant in bed. I will call you names and degrade you. I will cum inside you. I will own you and your body and do with it as I please. Now I’m not gonna do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I just want you to be aware that when we’re in between the sheets I’m in control.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Oh shit.

“Would you like that Hope?” I say and pinch her nipples. “Do you want me to be your mistress?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Go to the guest bedroom, get naked, kneel on the bed with your hands on your thigh’s palms up, and wait for me.”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

“Good girl.”

Hope instantly gets off my lap and heads to the guest bedroom.

“What the hell is going on?” I say to myself.

I mean it’s not surprising that Hope is submissive in her sex life. What is surprising is how willing she was. I thought she was happy with her dude.

Ah fuck it. If I can’t date with my crush I might as well fuck her.

After giving Hope ample to time to do as I ask I make sure the door is locked and all the curtains are closed. I then head to the guest bedroom and open the door.

“Good girl.” I say when I see Hope obeyed.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says with a smile.

Yep. She has a praise kink.

“Now.” I say as I disrobe.” What do you want to do Hope? Do you want me to just fuck you or do you want me to be your mistress?”

“Whatever you want Mistress.”

“Whatever I want?” I innocently ask as I approach Hope.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Even if I want to fuck your ass?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says as I stand in front of her and flaunt my dick in front of her face making Hope’s eyes bulge.

“Oh.” I say and caress Hope’s face. “Does my slut like the looks of my dick?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Why don’t you be a good girl and pleasure your Mistress.”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says then instantly takes most of my dick in her mouth.

“Fuck.” I moan at the feeling of Hope’s perfect Mouth.

Hope really know’s how to suck a dick.

“Don’t you fucking stop.” I say and tangle my hands in the Keeper’s hair.

Hope goes to town on my dick and after awhile I feel that all too familiar feeling in my stomach.

“I’m close.” I say and a few seconds later I explode in my favorite girl’s mouth.

Hope milks me dry then rests on her hands and knees.

“Good girl.” I say and softly kiss her.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says

“Turn over.” I say.

Hope flips over and lays spread eagle giving me my first full glimpse at her beautiful body.

“I know you’ve been busy.” I say then grab Hope’s pubic hair. “But from now on you are to be clean shaven Hope.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and lightly smack her pussy which earns a moan. “Oh. Does my slut like being spanked?”

“Yes Mistress.”

I then go and sit against the headboard.

“Come here.” I say and motion to the space between my legs.

Hope immediately crawls towards me and sits with her back to me in-between my legs. I then pull her closer to me so I can reach her cunt.

“Why are you so wet?” I tease, but I get no response so I smack Hope’s pussy. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer.”

“Sorry mistress. You got me wet.” Hope says as I shove three fingers in her pussy.

“You wanna know why I think you’re wet.” I say and slowly finger fuck my crush

“Why?” Hope moans as I use my thumb to rub her clit and speed up my pumps.

“I think it’s because you can finally be your true self. You can finally be the submissive slut you’ve always wanted to be.”

“M-M-Mistress.” Hope stutters.

“Cum my little slut.” I say and furiously finger fuck the brunette beauty.

“FUUUUUUUUCK.” Hope screams as she floods my hand with her juices.

I help Hope ride out her high then I grab my dick and guide it into Hope’s pretty little pussy.

“Fuck you’re tight.” I groan as I thrust in and out of Hope.

As I fuck Hope and mark her neck the only sounds in the room are Moans, groans, and grunts.

Hope’s moans are my new favorite sound.

“Is my dick bigger than your man’s?” I ask as I rapidly thrust in and out of Hope’s pussy while rubbing her clit.

Hope doesn’t respond so I harshly slap her boobs.

“I asked you a question slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Hope moans as I bottom out in her pussy. “You’re so much bigger.”

“Does he know…” I say as I massage Hope’s breast. “That you’re a submissive little slut.”

“No M-M-Mistress.” Hope stutters.

“Do you need to cum Hope?”

“P-P-P-P-lease M-M-Mistress.”

“What are you?”

“Your slut.” Hope says so I ghost my lips over her ear.

“Cum my slut. Cum for your Mistress.

“MISSSSSSTRESSSSS.” Hope screams as her juices coat my dick.

“Can I cum inside you?” I ask.

“Fucking please.” Hope says.

A few seconds later I feel my balls tighten then I paint Hope’s walls white. I helps us both ride out our orgasms then I slowly pull out of Hope’s tight pussy.

“Fucking hell.” Hope says then turns around in my arms as we catch our breath.

“You okay baby?” I ask then Hope nods and softly kisses me.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.” Hope admits.

“I didn’t go too far?”

“No Lexy.”

“You liked it?” I tentatively ask.

“Fucking loved it.” Hope says then kisses me.

Hope then lays her head on my boobs and I run my hands through her beautiful hair as we lay in silence. After a while I break the silence

“Hope?”

“Yes Lexy?” Hope says and looks at me.

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Weird?”

“You know. For having a dick and being into BDSM.”

“Lexy.” Hope says then softly kisses me. “I wouldn’t have slept with you if I did. I don’t care that you have a dick…it’s perfect by the way.”

“Really?” I whisper

“Yes Lexy. Your dick is perfect. I also don’t care about the BDSM and the degrading and stuff because if you didn’t realize that was the hardest I’ve ever orgasmed.”

“Hope?”

“Yeah Lexy?”

“Would you want to go to dinner tonight? My treat for your birthday.”

“I’d love to.” Hope says with a smile and I smile back.

I get off of the bed then pick up my crush and carry her to the bathroom in my room then set her on the counter. Once Hope is safe I turn the shower on then stand in between Hope’s legs and passionately kiss her for a while until I notice the mirror fogging up so I pick the brunette up and carry her into the shower.

Once we’re in the shower Hope wraps her arms around me and we stand like this for a while then wash our bodies and our hair. After we’re squeaky clean I help Hope out of the shower then dry her off before I dry myself off. The two of us then head to my bedroom and Hope get’s in the bed first and I follow after her then I wrap an arm around my favorite girl.

“I hope you know this wasn’t a one time thing.” Hope says then I kiss her neck.

“Happy birthday Princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexy’s POV**

_Hope: Can I come over tonight before we go to the send off series camp?_

_Me: Depends on what you wanna do._

_Hope: Mistress_

_Me: You have your key right?_

_Hope: Yes Mistress._

_Me: You have 15 minutes to be in the playroom, nude, and in position one._

_Me: Bring all of your stuff you’ll need for camp. You are staying with me tonight and I’ll go easy since we have camp coming up_

_Me: Am I understood?_

_Hope: Yes Mistress._

Hope has been my submissive since after the World Cup in 2015 when we were both on the Reign, so almost four years now.

After the Rio 2016 debacle, Hope left the Reign and retired and that offseason I was traded to the Portland Thorns in exchange for Allie Long.

After I was traded, Hope talked her husband into moving down to Portland so that they could get away from all the bull shit in Seattle, but in actuality, she want to continue to be my submissive During the off season before I played my first game for Portland I came into some money so I decide to buy a house and I personally built a playroom so I could be with Hope and she and I could be as loud as we want. The room is so soundproof that if I scream as loud as I can inside the playroom then nobody can hear it on the outside.

I can’t really remember how our relationship started, but I do remember when I found out I wasn’t surprised. Hope was very dominant on the field and takes no shit from anybody, but off the field and in the bedroom/playroom she loves to be dominated, to be belittled, and to be degraded.

Usually our sexy time starts out in S&M which makes Hope get wet to receive pain and makes me get extremely hard to inflict the pain. It then goes to us having sex and me dominating her while fucking her hard like she likes.

After I finish cleaning my room I notice it’s been 17 minutes since I texted Hope so she should be in place.

I strip out of my clothes freeing my, as Hope says, perfect 8 inch erect dick and walk towards the playroom.

“Did you lock all the doors?” I ask when I see Hope exactly as I want her.

She’s kneeled on the bed with her hands on her beautiful thighs palms up, nude with her hair down like I like it, and with her head bowed.

Hope’s thighs are one of my favorite physical things about her.

I also love when her hair is down.

I understand she had to put it up for soccer, but I hate when she wears it up outside of soccer

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says not making eye contact with me as I approach her.

“Good girl.” I say and lift her chin so she looks straight at me. “Did you bring your bags for the World Cup like I asked?”

After Hope’s suspension ended she became the USWNT goalkeeping coach which is awesome.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Did you place your stuff next to mine?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“You’re such a good girl.” I say then softly kiss my submissive. “You did so good my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says and I can see the happiness in her eyes.

Hope has a praise kink and apparently only I know about it.

“Are you ready Hope?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope instantly replies like the good girl she is.

“Position 2 Hope.” I say as I back away from Hope.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

Hope gets up then walks over and stands under a hook in the ceiling and raises her hands above her head as she spreads her legs.

I then go over to my chest of drawers and get out the rope to tie up Hope.

“Which one?” I ask my self while holding the itchy rope in one hand and the rope Hope prefers in my other hand.

I turn around and like the submissive she is Hope is still in position.

“When was the last time you orgasmed?” I asked.

“Not since we had our last session Mistress.” Hope replies.

“5 weeks?” I ask in disbelief.

“Yes Mistress.”

Well looks like she gets her favorites.

I put the itchy rope away then grab the comfortable rope, Hope’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her hands, and Hope’s favorite pair of handcuffs for her feet. I then walk over to Hope and set the stuff on the ground before attaching one end of the handcuffs to her ankles then I attach the other end to some small bar in the floor so Hope can’t move then I do the same thing to the other ankle.

“Everything okay and feel good?” I ask and Hope tests the handcuffs.

I may be her domme, but Hope is still the love of my life and I don’t want to her to be uncomfortable.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good.” I say and rub my hand through her already dripping folds. “May I continue my good girl?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope moans.

I smile at the power I have over the great Hope Solo then rise from my squatting position and stand as close as I can to Hope so my dick is grazing her folds which causes Hope to moan and let out a shaky breath.

“Everything okay?” I innocently ask knowing full well what I am doing.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says as I handcuff her wrists and attach her to the hook in the ceiling.

“Make sure you’re safe.” I say and wrap my arms around Hope so she doesn’t fall over if the hook fails.

“Perfect Mistress.” Hope says after testing the hook.

“Good.” I say then softly kiss my Keeper and slowly run my dick through her folds. “Can we continue?”

“Y-Yes Mistress.” Hope stutters.

I smile at Hope then use the rope to tie her up making sure her beautiful breasts boobs out even more.

“Your so beautiful.” I say and kiss each of Hope’s nipples

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope asks so I walk around behind her.

“Shall we begin my good girl?” I ask and use one of my hands to play with Hope’s boobs while my other hand runs through her sopping wet folds.

“If you wish Mistress.”

“I have some questions for you first.” I whisper into Hope’s ear.

“Anything Mistress.” Hope moans as I push one finger into her pussy.

“Who owns you?” I ask then bite and tug on her earlobe.

“You do Mistress.”

“And what are you?” I ask and add another finger in my midfielder’s pussy.

“Your submissive cum slut.”

“And?”

“I’m your three hole cum bucket.”

“Yes you are Hope.” I say and remove my fingers from her pussy.

I then step around Hope and hold my fingers to her mouth

“Open.” I request and Hope does.

I put my fingers that have Hope’s juice’s on them into her mouth.

“Close.” I command and she does then she cleans them off so I remove my fingers. ”Good girl.”

I then passionately kiss Hope and swipe my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry to which i’m immediately granted entrance. I then use my tongue to explore my favorite girl’s mouth.

After we need air I go back to the dresser and open the drawer with the ticklers, floggers, paddles, crops, canes, and whips. I then select my favorite crop which is a leather riding crop with a heart tip. Once I’ve selected my crop I close the drawer then spin around and look at my submissive with a predatory grin on my face.

“You remember our rules and your safe word?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.”

“What are they?”

“Count and say thank you mistress after each spank. And my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl…let us begin.”

When I see Hope gulp I slowly walk towards my keeper and then, once I reach her, I walk around her while looking over my favorite girl’s nude body and unapologetically let my eyes fuck her body.

“Look at you.” I say then flog Hope’s ass. “Getting dominated by a 23 year old.”

“One…Thank you Mistress.”

“I think that’s how many we’ll go for tonight.” I say then flog Hope’s thigh. “23 swats”

“2…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Hope’s other ass cheek. ”…How submissive you are my little slut.”

“3…thank you Mistress.”

“If only the world knew…” I flog Hope’s left boob. “…how addicted you are to my cum.”

“4…thank you Mistress.”

“Look at how wet you are.” I say then flog Hope’s pussy making her jolt. “You just love being dominated don’t you?”

“5…Yes Mistress I do. Thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

.

“10…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“15…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

.

.

“20…thank you Mistress.”

.

.

Thankfully I know my submissive so I know what I’m going to end it on will make Hope orgasm hard.

Hope always cums after I flog her pussy

“Shall I let you cum slut?” I ask as I walk around Hope and stop behind her juicy ass.

“Please Mistress.”

“Cum my little slut.” I say then flog Hope’s pussy from behind her.

“FUCK.” Hope yells as she gushes onto the floor.

I then quickly move around to Hope’s front and squat down then bury my face in her cunt so I can have a taste.

“You taste so good.” I say against her lips.

“T-t-thank you Mistress.”

“Sensitive?”

“Y-yes Mistress.”

I free Hope’s ankle’s then stand up and softly kiss my girl. I then reach up put my hands around the handcuffs.

“I’m gonna free your hands babygirl. I’ll do it one at a time so when ever you get one free wrap your arm around me okay?” I say.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and peck Hope’s lips.

What?

They’re addictive.

I free Hope’s right hand and she immediately wraps her arm around me then I free the other and she wraps her arms around me so I hug my favorite girl.

“Do you want to continue?” I ask while running my hands through Hope’s hair.

“Not as many rounds tonight Mistress.”

“Okay.” I say and smile at Hope. “Hold on while I remove the rope.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say and remove the rope then look over her body. “Good the rope wasn’t to tight so you shouldn’t have to hide it at camp.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

“Can you walk?”

“No mistress.” Hope whispers and looks down.

“It’s okay my good girl.” I say then tilt her chin up. “I’ll carry you.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I smile at Hope then pick her up and carry her over to the bed in our playroom. I then set Hope down on her hands and knees then kiss up and down her back.

“Are. You. Read. My. Good. Girl?” I say in-between kisses.

“Yes Mistress.”

I smile into Hope’s back then continue kissing her as I run my hand through her folds.

“Who got you this wet?” I ask.

“You Mistress.” Hope says as I run my dick through her folds, subsequently coating my member with Hope’s juices.

“Alright baby.” I say then line up my dick with Hope pussy then slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Hope moans as usual when I penetrate her.

I let Hope adjust to my size and then when I know my girl is ready to be fucked I grab my girls hips.

When Hope is ready to be fucked she pushes her self back on my dick trying to get to the base so she has all of me in her.

“No no no.” I say and hold her hips in place. “Who’s in charge?”

“You Mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then take a fist full of Hope’s hair in one of my hands. “How would you like it my cum slut?”

“Hard and fast Mistress.” Hope says so I pull out leaving just the tip inside

“As you wish.” I say then slam into Hope making her cry out in pleasure.

I then proceed to bottom out with every thrust into my girls pussy.

“Play. With. Your. Clit. Slut.” I say with each word coming after each pump.

“Y-y-y-yes M-M-Mistress.” Hope moans and then plays with her clit.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound in the room is moans of pleasure and skin hitting each other.

“M-M-M-Mistress.” Hope asks so I lean down close to her ear while still plowing into her.

“What do you want my little slut?” I ask then blow into her ear.

“Can I cum Mistress?” Hope Moans.

“Not yet Hope.” I say then lean back up and fuck Hope even harder.

“M-M-Mistress. I C-c-can’t hold it any longer.”

“Hold it Hope.” I say then slow my pumps down and lean close to my keeper’s ear. “Tell me how good my dick feels in your slutty little pussy Hope.”

“S-s-s-s-so good…Mistress.” Hope moans.

I lean back up and grab onto Hope’s hips and speed my pumps up.

“You will cum when you feel me paint your walls white Hope.” I say and fuck Hope like my life depends on it.

30 seconds later I feel that familiar feeling in my stomach so I grab Hope’s hair and lift her up so her back is to my front then I reach around andhold on to Hope’s boobs

“Look at yourself.” I say and Hope looks at the mirror where the headboard is placed. “Look at you being fucked by a 23 year old. Look how hungry you are for my dick.”

HERE IT COMES.

“Look at yourself when we cum.” I say right before I explode into Hope and a second later I feel Hope orgasm on my dick.

After I help us ride out our highs, I pull out of Hope making both of us groan at the loss of contact then we collapse onto the bed.

“You did so so good baby girl.” I say into Hope’s hair.

“Thank…You…Mistress.” Hope says while catching her breath.

After we’ve rested for a while I pick Hope up and take her to my bathroom and run us a bath. The two of us then take a bath in comfortable silence then we dry off and put on our sleep stuff and get into my bed.

Once in bed we stare at each other for a little bit until I break the silence

“Hope I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

“Why baby.” Hope asks and strokes my face.

“You only call when Jerramy pisses you off. I’m just a sex toy to you. I need to find someone who’ll love me like I deserve and being here is making it harder for me to move on.” I admit.

“Baby.” Hope says and softly kisses me. “Jerramy and I got a divorce 5 months ago.”

“Wh-What?Why didn’t you tell me.”

“We never had a chance to talk.”

“Oh...I guess that was my fault.”

“Lexy I love you.” Hope says.

“Y-You do?”

I’ve said it, but she hasn’t until now.

“Yes Lexy. I know I haven’t said it but I’ve always loved you. Ever since you came on to the national team when you were 18 I knew you were the one for me. Unfortunately, I let the age gap cloud my judgment so I married Jerramy to push my feelings always, but that didn’t work.”

“So what does that mean for us?” I tentatively ask.

“I want to marry you Lexy. I want to have babies with you and I want to grow old with you.”

“Even though we’re almost 14 years apart?”

“Yes baby.” Hope says and kisses my nose. “I don’t care about the age gap.”

“One second.” I say.

I then get off the bed and head over to my closet and grab a velvet box I’ve had for 3 years now.

“Baby can you come here?” I ask and get on one knee in the back of the closet.

I then hear Hope’s feet padding over to the closet.

“Yes.” Hope says then she gasps when she sees me. “Baby.”

“Hope I have loved you since the first day I met you. You are my best friend and I can’t imagine going through life without you by my side. I don’t want to be just your domme. I want to be your best friend, your lover, your domme, your confidant, your rock, your shoulder to cry on, and your wife for all of eternity.“

I then open the velvet box revealing Hope’s dream ring.

“Hope Amelia Solo will you make me the luckiest woman alive and become my wife?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexy’s POV**

“Are you ready?” I ask while hugging Hope and resting my chin on her head.

It’s the day after I proposed to Hope and her and I have done a lot today. We finished packing for camp, Hope packed up her apartment, her ex took the house, and moved into my house and right now we are at the court house.

“Yeah.” Hope says and lets out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

“I never thought this would happen.”

“What would happen beautiful?”

“I’d be happily married.” Hope says.

“We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.” I say.

“No I want to.” Hope says then she softly kisses me. “I just should have done this a long long time ago.”

“That doesn’t matter now. You’re gonna be my wife forever and that’s all I ever wanted.”

“NEXT.”

Hope and I walk up to the the judge and hand her all the documents we were told to have.

“Would you please join hands?”

Hope and I nod then join hands.

“Do you Lexy take Hope to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?” The judge says.

“I do.” I instantly say.

“Hope do you take Lexy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death shall you part?”

“I do.” Hope says with a smile.

“By the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Hope and I smile at each other then I passionately kiss my wife.

“Alright you two.” The judge says. “No making out in my court room.

Hope and I giggle into the kiss then look at the judge.

“Just because your my sister I’ll let that slide.” I say.

“Yeah yeah.” Stephanie says.

“Thanks for getting us in so quickly.” Hope says as my sister steps out from behind the bench.

“Anything for my sister-in-law.” Stephanie says.

“Well we have reservations to make so i’ll talk to you later Steph.” I say.

“Okay.” Steph says and hugs me and my wife. “Me and Luke wanna take you two to dinner when you get back.”

“Sounds good.” Hope says.

“I’ll call you when we get back and we’ll get together.”

“Sweet.” Steph says.

Steph’s assistant tells her she needs to go so we hug again then I grab my wife’s hand and intertwine our fingers. Hope then leads me around the courthouse to do whatever we need to do. The whole time we are walking around I’m having fun looking at my wife’s body.

“Stop.” Hope says while blushing.

“What?” I innocently say. “I’m just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes I am Mrs. Mitchell.” I say then softly kiss my girl. “I can’t believe you took my last name.”

“2nd easiest decision of my life.”

“2nd?” I question as we leave the court house.

“Easiest was saying yes when you proposed.” Hope says.

“If we didn’t have to go to camp tomorrow you wouldn’t be walking for a week.”

“Well you better do something tonight.”

“I have some ideas.” I say and open Hope’s door.

Once Hope is safely in the car I close the door then walk around the car and get in.

“And what would those ideas be?” Hope cheekily asks as I rest my hand on her thigh.

“My dick in your pussy. You screaming my name. My mouth on your pussy. Your mouth around my dick.” I say then squeeze Hope’s thigh. “The usual.”

“Dinner better go fast.” Hope says.

\- - - - -

“We shouldn’t have gone that many rounds.” Hope says as she waddles through the New York airport

Dinner went by very quickly and we had dessert at our house.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“That’s because your dick is amazing.” Hope whispers.

“So is your pussy, your perfect little mouth, and that slutty little ass of yours.” I whisper.

“Tease.” Hope grumbles.

“You love me.”

“And you’re lucky I do.” Hope says as we arrive at baggage claim.

I grab our bags then my wife and I head to the car US Soccer sent for us and make the journey to the hotel. Once at the hotel we get our room key and other stuff then up to our room and un pack.

“Should we say something?” Hope asks.

“If you want.” i say.

“Twitter?”

“Sure babygirl.”

Both of us get out our phones, go on twitter, and post a pic of our wedding rings

_@hopemitchell: Hope everybody likes my new last name. I have it for the rest of my life thanks to @lexy_mitchell_

_@lexy_mitchell: I’ve won the race and you’re the medal @hopemitchell_

“I wonder how long till the team…” Hope goes to say while cuddled up to me, but she’s cut off by banging on the door. “Never mind.”

“I’ve got it my beautiful wife.” I say and kiss my wife’s temple.

I love saying that.

Hope Solo is my wife.

“Thanks babe.” Hope says as I approach the door.

As I open the door most of the team floods into the room.

“FUCK.” I shout when I get shoved into the closet door and hit my spine on the door knob.

“Really.” Tobin says and helps me up along with Christen. “Lexy opened the damn door. You kids couldn’t have calmly walked into the room?”

“It’s okay Tobs.” I say as Tobin and Christen lay me next to Hope on the bed.

Before Tobin and Christen go sit around the room with the rest of the team I kiss their cheeks.

“Thank you.” I say.

“No problem.” Christen says with a soft smile.

“Of course.” Tobin says

“You okay?” Hope asks and rubs the, now, visible bruise.

“Yeah I’m okay.”

“Good.” My wife says and softly kisses me.

“Ahem.” Kelley says going my wife and i’s attention. “Explain.”

“Ask nicely and maybe we will.” I say and Kelley gulps as I sit against the headboard.

I’m not a nice person when I get hurt.

“Calm down.” Hope says and cuddles up to me.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Lexy can you explain please?” Alex asks.

“Yes…” I say then look at Hope.

“Okay.” Hope says and sighs. “Jerramy and I divorced 5 months ago. The only reason I got married to him in the first place was because I knew I was suppose to be with Lexy all along, but I was scared about what everyone would say about the age gap…”

“We wouldn’t have cared.” Ash says.

“I know.” Hope says and I squeeze her thigh for support. “Jerramy put a lot of shit in my head about everyone would turn on me if I married her and I believe’d till one day I just didn’t care anymore so I divorced him.”

“Okay so how does that explain you two getting married?” Tobin asks.

“You’re gonna think less of us if we tell you the truth.” I say and Hope nods.

“We love you two for who you are.” Mal says gaining everyone’s attention. “Nothing will ever change what we think of you two.”

I look down at my wife and she nods so I take a deep breath then look at the team.

“Hope and I have been sleeping with each other since after the 2015 World Cup.” I say.

“We know.” Carli says. “You’re not exactly quiet when you have sex.

“Oh.” Hope says.

“Anyway.” I say trying to move the conversation on. “I thought that if I couldn’t be with Hope in public then I would settle for being with her in bed. Our relationship consisted of flirting with each other publicly and secret rendezvous until one night a week ago.”

“Don’t stop.” Alex says. “Please.”

“Earlier in the day I had decided to break the relationship off, because I couldn’t keep being with relationship, but not being with all of her.” I say then look down at my wife. “Being her shoulder to cry on, not being able to wake up with her in my arms everyday, not being able to talk to her at breakfast lunch and dinner, not being able to dance around the kitchen with her.” I then look back at the team and a few of them have tears in their eyes. “It was all slowly killing me and I wanted to be able to move on.”

Hope then wipes a tear that had fallen from my eyes.

“relationship came over for another one of our rendezvous and after we did the deed I told her I wanted to stop our relationship, Hope told me she divorced her husband because she loved me, I proposed that night, and we got married and moved her stuff into our house the next day.”

“Y-y-you couldn’t have waited? Hope asks while wiping her eyes.

“I waited almost four years to be happy.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “I wasn’t waiting a day longer to be with the love of my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright that’s all the time we have. Thank you all for coming.” Aaron, the press officer says.

Stupid fucking media day

Once we're clear to leave, I shoot out of my chair and head to the room where all our stuff is held.

“I hate people. I hate people. I hate people. I hate people. I hate people.” I mumble and try to calm my breathing.

“Woah.” Morgan Brian, my best friend, says then she hugs me. “Breathe Lexy. Breathe.”

“I hate them so much.” I seethe.

“What happened?”

“Baby?” I hear Hope say

I quickly wipe my eyes so my wife doesn’t see me crying.

“What’s wrong Lexy?” My Keeper asks as she replaces Moe and hugs me.

“I hate them so much Hope. So much.” I say then sniffle.

“Baby you need to tell me what happened or I can’t help.”

“I wasn’t asked a single question about the World Cup. Every question was either ‘did I steal you from Jerramy, is the age gap too much, how long have you been a lesbian…or is it hard to have a dick and be a female.”

“Oh baby.” Hope says then pecks my lips.

“I already feel like an abomination. I don’t need random people making me feel like even more shit.”

“You are not an abomination Lexy.” Hope says and cups my face. “You hear me Lexy. You. Are. Not. An. Abomination.”

“Why do you think I change in the stall?” I ask. “I know some of the team are uncomfortable with me, but you know what I can’t change the fact that I was born this way.”

“Stop.” Moe says and covers my mouth. “Just shut up.”

Moe then spins me around and faces the team.

“Raise your hand if you are uncomfortable around Lexy.” Moe says.

Nobody raises their hand.

“Told you.” Moe says then I lick her hand. “EWW.”

“Moe I know people on the team are uncomfortable around because I’ve heard them say it.” I admit.

“Who?” Hope asks.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does Lexy.” Moe says. “We need to know so we can put a stop to it.”

“That won’t help.” I say then grab my stuff.

I walk out of the room, down the stairs, out of the Twitter building, and get into one of the available cars we took over here then put my headphones on.

One song later the door opens and people get in the car. The second to last person gets into the car and slides in next to me then slips their hand into mine. I immediately realize who’s hand it is so I bring the hand to my lips and kiss it then rest it in my lap as we set off back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel everyone gets out of the cars and head into the hotel then to the team meal room.

“Lexy.” I hear someone say when I get into the meal room.

I turn towards the voice and see my two sisters.

I shuffle over towards them and my eldest sister opens her arms.

“Hey.” I mumble and walk into her arms then tightly hug her

“I’m sorry baby sis.” Ashley says as Steph hugs me as well.

“Why can’t they just stop asking about it?”

“I don’t know” Steph says.

“Ashley can you do anything about it?” I ask.

I always say I’m the dumb sister because Ashley is a Doctor and Steph is a judge while I’m just an athlete. Ashley is the only doctor I’ll ever go to since she is my sister and I don’t have to explain my condition to her.

They work in Portland where we’re from, but they’re in New York to watch the final send off game.

“Sis you know you don’t want me to do that.” Ashley says.

“I’m pretty close to changing my mind.” I admit.

“Why Lex? Because some old fucktard doesn’t understand science.”

“LOOK.” I shout and pull up my sleeves to reveal the scars of years of self harm.

“Lexy.” Steph whispers as Ashley rubs her fingers over my wrists.

“You two thought I liked being born like this? Being the laughing stock off school. Being bulled because I’m not normal. Being rejected by girls because they think I’m a fucking freak.”

“Stop.” Ashley says. “Just fucking stop.”

“Why do you think Dad left me all the things he did?” I ask. “He knew about everything so he left me basically everything so I wouldn’t do it again.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Steph whispers.

“How?” I whisper. “How do you tell your sisters you hate who you are? How do you tell your sisters you hate the way you look? How do you tell your sisters that their little sister shouldn’t be alive?”

“Lexy.” Ashley whispers. “If you go about doing that surgery then you won’t realize your dream of having kids with Hope.”

“Who the fuck want’s their mom to be a fucking freak?” I seethe.

“Call yourself a freak one more time and I will hold you down and let Ashley give you a swirly.” Steph says making me and my sisters chuckle.

“Jerk.” I mumble.

“But seriously.” Ashley says. “You don’t need to focus on the opinions of some stupid 50 something year old when you have the biggest tournament of your life.”

“Yeah yeah.” I say then hug my sisters. “Thanks.”

“Its our sisterly duty.” Steph says. “We’ll see you after the game tomorrow.”

“Okay.” I say then my sisters leave the room.

I grab my food then go and sit at an empty table and eat my food in silence. Once I finish eating I throw my trash away then head up to my room and shower before I get in bed.

“Baby?” Hope says when she comes in the room.

“Yeah?” I say.

Hope then walks further into the room and comes and lays on the bed next to me.

“Are you okay?” Hope asks.

“I’m annoyed.” I admit. “It has taken everything in me not to put something out on social media blasting those pricks, but I know how US Soccer feel about their employees voicing their opinions.”

“Unfortunately your right.” Hope says then she kisses my jaw. “Do you need anything?”

“I do.” I say.

“And that would be.”

“My arms wrapped around your naked body.”

\- - - - -

“Well girls it looks like we’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

A couple days ago we played our last send off series game against Mexico. Tonight we are headed to England…well we’re suppose to be heading to England.

“Uh Coach.” I say and Jill and everyone else. “I may have a way we can leave tonight.”

“Um okay…What is it?”

“Um I have a private plane here.”

“WHAT?” The Team yell.

“Dad hated cramped airplanes so he bought a private plane.”

“Plane?” Moe asks so I point out the window

“See the plane all the way at the end of that line?” I ask and The team nod. “That’s the one.”

“How many people does it fit?” Jill asks.

“All of us including our stuff we need to take over to Europe.”

“Well if you can do it we’ll take you up on your offer.”

“Hold on.”

I walk away from the team then call everyone I have to in order to fly. Like always, because dad’s company pays well, everyone swiftly agrees to what I ask so I walk back over to the team.

“Um everyone is going to have to serve themselves drinks and stuff, but if you’ll follow me we can head to the plane and we’ll leave in 2 hours.”

“Luggage?”

“Being transferred as we speak.”

“How?” Ash asks.

“Dad had a lot of connections and paid well.”

“Lead the way.” Alex says.

I nod then take Hope’s hand in mine and lead her through the airport.

My Dad grew up in Texas and started his own oil company when he was 24 and by the age of thirty he was a multi billionaire because he found an untapped oil reserve. Dad met my Mom at some oil convention when they were 31 and, as my parents say, they both knew they’d get married one day. Until Dad proposed to my Mom she didn’t know how much money he had. She loved him because of the man he was. Dad was so whipped, a fact he openly admitted too, that when Mom wanted to move closer to her sick mother he picked up everything and moved to Portland. Mom and Dad went on to have me and my two sisters and they gave us everything we could ever want.

During my senior year of high school Dad got cancer from dipping for basically his whole life. Unfortunately during my rookie season in Seattle Dad passed away. Mom took it harder than any of us, but once I was traded to Portland I was able to spend more time with Mom and help her cope and now she’s doing great. She’s just usually busy working in the hospital.

I miss my dad.

“Everyone” I say and open the plane door ”…welcome to Mitchell Arlines.”

“Holy shit.” Alex says as everyone looks around the Boeing 747-8 VIP plane.

“Well let me show you where everything is at.”

I then lead everyone through out the plane and show them the regular seats, the office, the dining room, the lounge, and the upper deck. I also show them where the bathrooms are, where the food and drinks are, and how to work the electronic stuff.

“Oh there’s also 8 twin beds for anyone who wants to sleep.” I say and point to the aeroloft. “This whole plane is soundproof so you can sleep with no noise.”

“Where are you going to be?” Moe asks.

“That depends on Hope.” I say.

“What?” My wife asks.

“Well there’s a stateroom here.”

“This plane is the shit.” Emily says.

“Well I kinda wanna sleep.” Hope admits.

“Alright.” I say then look at Moe. “We’ll be in the state room.”

“This is so cool.” Mal says.

“Any questions?”

“How rich are you?” Kelley asks only to be slapped on the arm by Moe.

“Don’t ask that.” Moe scolds.

“My bad.”

“Your fine.” I say.

Everyone heads to where the want to sit so I lead my Keeper to the state room then close the door and lock it. The pilot comes on the intercom and alters us that were taking off so Hope and I get on the bed and lean against the headboard. After the plane is in the air, Hope and I shower then get in the bed and turn on Netflix.

“I hope you know there won’t be any Netflix and chill tonight.” Hope says with a smile.

“I know Princess.” I say and kiss her head. “I know you wanna wait till after the tournament.”

Hope smiles at me then she cuddles into me and rests her head on my chest. I then wrap an arm around my wife and enjoy the show we’re watching.

“You know I love you right?” Hope says.

“Yes I do Princess.” I say then tighten my grip on my wife. “And I love you…More than anything in the world.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexy’s POV**

What the fuck is that?

Oh please be Hope.

Please let that be my wife.

“Hope?” I question and rip the covers off only to greeted by the best sight in the world.

My wife is bobbing her head up and down my dick

“Fucking hell.” I moan and pull Hope’s hair into a ponytail.

I would take control, but this feels way to good.

“Baby…baby I’m-“ I say, but I get interrupted by cumming in my wife’s mouth.

Hope sucks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and shows me the mouthful of cum she has. My wife then swallows all of my cum which is HOT AS FUCK.

“Shit.” I whisper.

“Happy birthday baby.” Hope whispers as she crawls up my body.

“Thank you babygirl.” I say and softly kiss my girl.

“Did you like your wakeup call?”

“I loved it, but.” I say.

“But?” Hope questions as I snake my hands down to her beautiful ass.

“I think you deserve an orgasm.” I say as I rub Hope’s amazing ass. “Do you think you deserve an orgasm?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope whimpers

“LEXXXXXXYYYYYYYY.” I hear Kelley yell from the other side of the door.

“Dammit.” I mumble then kiss Hope’s pout. “I promise before the day is done I will give you as many orgasms as you want.”

“Okay Lexy.” Hope says and caresses my face. “I love you.”

“I love you too…so so much.” I say.

“WE HAVE A KEY.” I hear Pinoe shout.

I audibly groan then get out of bed and slip on a pair of boxers, shorts, a sports bra and a crop top while Hope puts on her thong and one of my t-shirts that’s very big on her.

Once both of us are decent I crack open the door.

“Yes?” I say.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” Moe shouts and hugs me.

“Thanks.” I say as Hope opens the door wider.

“Are you two ready to go to lunch?” Mal asks.

“Let me get our stuff and we will be.” I say

I head back into the room and grab everything my wife and I need then meet up with everyone in the hallway. We all then head down to the team hang out spot which is out side the Lodge we’re staying at in England.

“Holy shit.” I say when I see the lunch spread.

“Happy birthday Lexy.” Dawn says then she hugs me. “Well don’t just stand there birthday girl. Dig in.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” I say then I get whatever unhealthy food I want.

I then sit down in the middle of the table and a few seconds later Moe sits on my left and Hope sits on my right as Christen, Tobin, and Alex sit across from us. People around me talk and eat while I remain quiet and enjoy the food.

“Slow down Lexy.” Hope says. “We don’t need you throwing up.”

“Sorry.” I mumble with a mouthful then swallow the food in my mouth. “What are we doing today?”

“It’s our off day so probably hanging out a bit around here then you’ll open presents…” Moe says.

“You guys got me presents?” I interrupt.

“Of course we did.” Alex says. “Just like everyone got presents for Tobin’s birthday a couple days ago we got you presents.”

“Oh.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t.” Christen asks.

“I honestly didn’t even think about it…I mean I’ve never had a birthday party so.” I say making everyone look at me.

“Ever?” Mal asks

“Mal I was the girl who had a dick. Not many kids wanted to be my friend and not many parents wanted their child near me.” I say. “Come to think of it I only have one friend from my childhood who still talks to me and luckily she’s still one of my best friend.

“That’s it.” Kelley says and stands up. “We’re throwing you the best damn birthday party ever.”

“Don’t do that.” I say.

“So here’s what were gonna do…” Kelley says ignoring me.

“Fucks sake.” I mumble then push away from the table making everyone look at me.

I wordlessly grab my plate and walk to the trash then throw my trash away and keep on walking.

I don’t know where I’m walking, but I do know I want to be as far away from the planning of that stupid party as possible.

Far away from the memories of my childhood

Far away from the pain, the bullying, the rejection,

Far away from everyone.

\- - - - -

**Hope’s POV**

“What the hell Kelley.” Moe says.

“What?” Kelley questions.

“Lexy said she didn’t want a party and yet you planned one right in front of her.”

“So.”

“Kelley.” I say. “Think about what she said.”

“She never had a birthday party before.” Kelley says.

“Kelley she didn’t have friends growing up.” Christen says.

“She was bullied.” Alex says.

“She was rejected.” Tobin says.

“She felt like she was an abomination…She still does.” Moe says.

“She hurt herself because of the way she was born Kelley so why would she want to celebrate the day she was born.” I say.

“Oh.” Kelley says. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Kelley it was a sweet of you to want to plan a party for her, but she’s just not emotionally or mentally ready to celebrate her birthday.” Moe says.

“And Kelley she isn’t mad at you.” I say.

“She’s not?” Kelley softly asks.

“No Kels.” I say and hug the girl. “She’s just walking away from the memories.”

“It’s better than the alternative.” I hear Moe mumble.

“Moe.” I whisper and shake my head.

“Alternative?” Ash asks.

“Sorry.” Moe says then I sigh.

“Why do you guys think I tape up Lexy's wrists before each game?” I ask.

“Because…” Sam says. “Oh.”

“She hasn’t done it since after the 2016 Olympics loss, but the scars are there from years of harming herself so she covers them up so people will focus on her play on the field and not make a story about her.”

A silence falls over the team and when it becomes uncomfortable I speak up.

“Come on.” I say and grab my stuff. “Lets go find her.”

“And none of you better treat her different or I will kick you where the sun don’t shine.” Moe says.

Every gathers their trash and throws it away then they follow Moe and I as we look for my wife.

“Do you know where she is?” Ali asks as we approach the training field.

“Yep.” I say as my wife comes into view.

Lexy has her shirt off and is running barefoot up and down the field in just her shorts and sports bra.

“What’s she doing?” Abby asks as we stand on the sideline.

“She runs off her emotions.” Moe says.

“Does she know we we’re here?” Allie asks.

“She does.” I say then look around until I see what I’m looking for. “Lys pass me that ball.”

Alyssa grabs the ball from behind her then she kicks it to me. I then kick the ball towards midfield and as Lexy runs by the ball she rainbow flicks it over her head. As the ball drops in front of my midfielder she puts her foot through the ball and volley’s it from 40ish yards out into the goal.

“Holy shit.” Mal says.

Once the ball hits the back of the net Lexy collapses on the ground and catches her breathe.

"Everyone go enjoy the rest of your free day and I’ll get Lexy to the meeting room so you guys can give her the presents you got her before dinner.” I say.

Everyone mumbles their agreement and leaves the training pitch and in doing so they leave my wife alone. Once the last of our teammates are out of sight I walk out to my wife then join her on the ground.

“Hey.” I say as I lay on my wife.

“Hi babygirl.” Lexy says as she runs her fingers through my hair.

“You okay?” I ask as I rest my chin in-between Lexy’s breast.

“I’m fine.” Lexy says then she pulls me up so our faces are parallel.

“Yes?”

“I didn’t get my birthday kiss.” Lexy pouts.

“Oh well let’s fix that.” I say then lean down and passionately kiss my wife for a while.

“Fucking hell.” Lexy says after air becomes a real issue.

“I’m so pissed they interrupted us this morning.” I say.

“Why?” Lexy asks.

“I wanted your dick.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Lexy says with a smirk. “I still owe you an orgasm, but I’m not just going to give you one.”

“Your not?”

“Oh no princess.” Lexy says then she starts massaging my ass. “I’m gonna give you 6, 7, maybe 8.

“8?”

“8 babygirl.”

“Let’s go shower before I have you fuck me right here right now.” I say making Lexy laugh.

“Alright princess.” Lexy says.

The two of us get off the ground then Lexy puts her clothes and shoes back on before we head back to our room. Once in the room both of us strip out of our clothes then Lexy picks me up and pins me against the wall.

“Lexy?” I question.

“I love you.” Lexy says.

“I love you to.” I easily admit then Lexy kisses my heart.

Lexy picks me up and carries me into the bathroom where she sets me on the counter then she goes and turns on the shower. My wife then comes over and stand in-between my legs then she pulls me into her chest and wraps her arms around me.

“Hope?” Lexy says.

“Yes beautiful?”

“How many kids do you want?”

“At least two.” I easily admit.

“Do you know what gender you want?”

“As long as they’re healthy I don’t care.”

“W-will they be proud of me?” Lexy hesitantly asks causing me to remove my head from her chest.

“Lexy they will be so so proud of you just like I am. You’re going to be their mother and they will love you for who you are.” I say then wrap my arms and legs around my wife. “Let’s shower baby.”

Lexy nods then she lifts me up and carries me into our shower.

Once in the shower I detach myself from my midfielder then Lexy washes my body and, uncharacteristically, she spends a lot of time on my breasts.

“I can’t wait to watch our babies nurse on your beautiful breasts.” Lexy says then she squeezes my breasts earning a moan from myself. “I also can’t wait to have those big beautiful engorged breasts wrapped around my dick.”

“Lexy.” I say while blushing as Lexy chuckles and kisses my head.

Lexy continues washing my body, my hair, and herself then she rinses both of us off before we get out of the shower. Once out of the shower my wife dries both us off then we walk into our bedroom and change into comfortable clothes. The two of us then lay on the bed and cuddle while watching tv…well I say watching tv, but in actuality my wife and I reacquaint our lips with each other’s if you catch my drift.

“LEXY…HOPE.” I hear Moe yell.

“She seriously needs to work on her timing.” Lexy mumbles making me giggle.

“IT’S PRESENT TIME.” Moe yells

“She’s not gonna leave us alone.” I say making my wife sigh.

Lexy pecks my lips before the two of us get off the bed then Lexy and I look each other over and make sure we don’t look like we just had a make out session. Once we both look presentable, Lexy and I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Morgan and Kelley who are both weirdly smiling.

“Did we interrupt something?” Moe asks.

“No we were just resting and watching TV.” Lexy says then Kelley swiftly hugs her.

“I’m sorry Lexy.” Kelley says

“It’s fine Kelley.” Lexy says then she cups Kelley’s face so she has to look at her. “Everything is okay. We can have a party next year if you want.”

“Don’t tell her that.” Moe groans. “Now she’ll be planning for a whole year.”

“Your damn right I will.” Kelley says with an evil smile.

“Well let’s go to dinner.” I say and intertwine my hand with Lexy’s

“Presents first.” Moe sings as she and Kelley skip down the hall.

“Our teammates are children.” Lexy says as she closes and locks our door.

The two of us then walk down to the team meeting room and once we get there Lexy is pulled away from me and sat in a chair in front of the team.

One by one everybody gives Lexy the presents they got her until only Mal and Kelley are left.

Mine is back in the room for her to open when we are alone.

“Well because I know what Mal’s is I’m going first so I don’t have to follow hers.” Kelley says and hands Lexy a box.

Lexy opens the box then she bursts out laughing.

“What is it?” Moe asks.

Lexy reach’s into the box and grabs a candle.

“The first thing Kelley got me is a candle that melts down into massage oil.”

“That’s actually kinda cool.” Ash says as Lexy reaches back into the box

“The next thing Kelley got me is…” Lexy says and pulls out a rectangular box. “A game called sex stack which is…basically a sexy version of Jenga with Each block having a number that coincides with a sexual task or position.”

Lexy sets the game to the side and pulls out a bag with what looks like fuzzy scrunchies.

“And the last thing Kelley got me is a set of 4 fuzzy handcuffs.” Lexy says making everyone laugh.

Lexy then puts everything back in the box and sets it aside.

“Thanks Kelley.” My wife says. “We’ll be using all of your presents.”

“Mal your up.” Ali says.

Mal gets out of her chair and hands a gift sack to Lexy, who opens the sack and takes out a framed picture.

“No way.” Lexy whispers then she looks at Mal. “How did you find this?”

“I heard you talking about it so I called your family and had them help me.”

“What is it Lexy?” Christen asks.

“It’s uh.” Lexy says then she turns the frame around to show everyone. “It’s my favorite photo I have with my dad and I thought I lost it.”

“Damn Mal.” Ash says. “I’ve never would've thought of that."

Lexy gets out of her chair then goes and hugs the young forward.

“Thank you Mal.” My wife says then she sniffles a bit. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course Lexy.” Mal says.

Once the two ladies stop hugging, Lexy wipes her eyes then kisses the photo before she puts it back in the sack. Morgan and I then help Lexy gather her presents and bring them up to our room.

“How are you going to get this home?” I ask.

“My agent is over here meeting with Jodie Taylor about some things and she said she’d take them back to America for me and hold them at her house until we get back.”

“Oh.”

Once in our room we place the gifts on the far side of the room then head back down and join the line for dinner.

“What are we doing after dinner?” Lexy asks as we dish out our food.

“Team bonding night.” Kelley says. “And tonight is truth or dare night.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexy’s POV**

“Well now that dinner is over.” Jill says. “You ladies enjoy team bonding night.”

“Oh we will.” Kelley says with a predatory grin.

“I take it you guys are playing truth or dare again?” Dawn questions.

“Hell yeah we are.” Pinoe says.

“Have fun.” Jill says. “But please don’t get the cops called on you again…And no dares involving the coaching staff.”

“Yes Coach.” All of us say in unison then the coaching staff leave.

Once the coach’s leave we push all the couches in the room into a circle, lock all the doors and close all the blinds, then everybody chooses a spot and sits down.

I sit in-between Hope and Moe.

“Okay before we start let’s lay some ground rules.” Hope says. “Firstly no phones are to be out at all tonight unless they are used as a part of the game.”

“We know.” Kelley says.

“And number two.” My wife says then she looks at Ash then she looks at Tobin and Christen. “Nobody gets butt hurt tonight. This is just for fun and doesn’t mean anything.”

“Got it.” Ash says.

“Understood.” Tobin says as Christen nods. 

“And rule three, as always, if you don’t want to answer your truth or do your dare then either drink a shot or lose an article of clothing.

“So who’s first?” Mal asks.

“Lexy because it’s your birthday you are starting AND doing both a truth and a dare.” Pinoe says.

“Fucks sake.” I say. “What’s the truth?”

“Who on the team said they were uncomfortable with you?” Moe questions making everyone look at me.

“They aren’t with us.” I say.

“But they’re on the national team?” Christen questions.

“They have been yes.”

“Who?” Becky asks.

“Hinkle and Zerboni.” I admit.

“Dammit.” Abby mumbles.

“We’ll have a talk with them.” Sam says so I nod.

“Now what’s my dare?” I ask.

“I dare you.” Kelley says. “To demonstrate your favorite sex position AND explain why you like it.”

“Alright.” I say and stand up then pull my wife up with me.

“Speed bump?” Hope whispers and I nod.

Hope then lays down on the floor with her front against the carpet then I lay on top of her with my front on her back and then I hover above her.

“Okay this is called the speed bump.” I say. “I love it because I’m the one who controls everything. And for my ladies who use strap ons this is a great position for the lady in Hope’s position because it stimulates their g-spot with every stroke.”

“Ash.” Ali says.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Ash says.

I then roll off my wife then help her up and then we go sit back down next to Moe.

“Alright your turn Lexy.” Moe says.

“Alex.” I say. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Alex answers.

“Who makes you cum quicker? Christen or Tobin?” I ask.

“Truthfully it depends what kind of mood they’re in.” Alex says making her girlfriends blush. “Some days Tobin is more dominant and brings me to an orgasm quicker and some days Christen is more dominant.”

“Lucky you.” Allie says.

“Kelley…Truth or Dare?” Alex asks.

“Dare.” Kelley instantly says.

“I dare you to let someone cum on your face then you have to wear it until we leave this room.”

“Damn.” I whisper.

“Okay.” Kelley says. “But who with?”

“I mean you could ask your girlfriend.” Tierna says.

“But if I do that then Emily and I will be gone for a while.” Kelley admits.

Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me. Please don’t ask me.

“Lexy.” Kelley says. “Will you do it?”

Dammit.

“As long as you keep your eyes closed and it’s okay with Emily and Hope then sure if you want me to.”

“Why do you want her eyes closed?” Mal questions.

“I don’t want the whole team to hear about my dick.” I say. “Sorry not sorry Kels.”

“Well.” Pinoe says. “Emily and Hope?”

“As long as Hope goes with you and cover your eyes I’m okay with it.” Emily says.

“I’ll do it if you agree to Emily’s stipulation.” My wife says.

“I’m fine with that.” Kelley says.

“Alright.” I say.

I follow Kelley and Hope into the bathroom in the room then Hope and Kelly kneel before me. Hope then covers Kelley’s eyes so I take my dick out of my sweats and start stroking it.

The whole time I’m stroking I close my eyes and think about what Hope looks like when she’s all tied up and at my mercy.

A minute later I feel my balls tighten so I open my eyes and aim at Kelly’s face and 2 seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over Kelley’s face and Hope’s hand then I put my dick back in my pants.

“Okay Kelley.” Hope says as she rubs my cum into Kelley’s face.

“What are you doing?” Kelley questions.

“She didn’t say how you’re supposed to wear it so I’m rubbing it in…Alright you’re done”

I help both my wife and Kelley up then we walk back into the room.

“We’re done.” Kelley announces.

“But there’s nothing on your face.” Ash says.

“I rubbed it into her face since you didn’t specify how it had to be worn.” Hope says.

“Truthfully sperm is good for the skin.” I say.

“How?”Tobin asks.

“In sperm, a crystalline polyamine compound called spermine can be found. This particular compound is also known as an antioxidant. It is believed to diminish wrinkles, smooth skin and help with taming or preventing acne and not only can sperm provide healthy skin, but also it can be used as an anti-depressant.”

“How the?” Ali inquires.

“My sister’s a doctor and I asked her if that rumor was true or not.”

“Oh.” Allie says.

“Hope truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

“Dare.” My wife answers.

“I dare you to whisper in Lexy’s ear something you’ve always wanted to do in bed.”

Hope smiles at me then ghosts her lips over my ear

“I’ve always wanted to dominate someone in bed like you do with me…maybe I can dominate a teammate while you watch.”

“Really?” I question and Hope nods. “Well if you really want to do that then maybe we can do that after the World Cup.”

“Really?” My wife questions.

“It’s one of your fantasies baby.” I say and squeeze Hope’s hand. “If you really want to then I’ll do everything in my power to make it happen.”

“Aww.” Ali says as Hope pecks my lips. “How cute.”

“Your go Hope.” Kelley says.

“Christen truth or dare?” My girl asks.

“Dare.” Christen says.

“I dare you to go kiss the person or persons you most want to sleep with, Not including your girlfriends.”

“Okay.” Christen says and gets up.

Christen then walks over to Julie and Becky then quickly kisses them both and as she’s walking back to her girlfriends I lean over and whisper to my wife.

“I imagined you being all tied up and at my mercy when we did that thing with Kelley.”

“You better.” Hope whispers. “Or you’d be sleeping on the floor.”

“Truth or dare Lexy?” Christen asks.

“Truth.” I say.

“Who would you want to join you and Hope in the bedroom?”

“Fuck.” I mumble and look at my wife then at Christen. “I know the people it’d be, but I don’t wanna make this awkward sooooo…”

I reach toward the table in the middle and grab a shot and quickly down it.

“You can ask someone else a question.” I say and everyone nods.

“Okay Hope Truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Truth.” Hope says.

“Before Lexy orgasms once how many orgasms do you usually have?”

“Oh at least three.” Hope instantly says making me smile. “She’s got amazing finger and tongue game.”

“Well it’s your turn now.” Christen says.

“Okay…” Hope says and looks around the room. “Julie truth or dare?”

“Truth please.” Julie says.

“Do you have any kinks or fetish you’re into?”

“Uh I have a Daddy kink and I like when Becky fucks me and dominates me with a strap on.” Julie shyly admits.

“I’m the same with Ash.” Ali says and smiles at Julie. “Your turn Jules.”

“Lindsey truth or dare?” Julie asks.

“Dare.” Lindsey says.

“I dare you and Mal to go in the closet and fuck for 3 minutes ONLY.”

“Okay.” Lindsey instantly says and leads her girlfriend into the closet.

“GO.” Kelley shouts and starts the timer.

“I didn’t know you had that in you Jules.” Christen says. “Good dare.”

“Thanks.” Julie says.

We talk amongst ourselves until the timer dings.

“STOP YOU TWO.” Kelley yells.

“UGH.” Mal groans.

A couple seconds later the two Colorado natives come out of the closet looking flustered as fuck.

“Well I’d hate to be next to you two’s room.” Tierna says.

“Dammit.” Alyssa and Moe say.

“Your go Lindsey.” Ash says.

“Ali truth or dare.” Lindsey says.

“Dare.” Ali says.

“I dare you to take your pants off for the rest of the game.”

“Just my pants?” Ali inquires.

“Yes.” Lindsey says. “You can leave your underwear on.”

“Easy.” Ali says then she stands up and drops her sweats to reveal a lace red thong.

Ali then looks around the room to find the next person.

“Moe…Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How many teammates have you slept with?” Ali asks.

“Uh 2.” Moe says.

“2?” Crystal questions.

“Yeah.”

“Who?” Julie asks.

“Well obviously Alyssa…”

“I mean she is your girlfriend.” Mal says.

“And I’ve slept with Lexy.” Moe admits

“WHAT” The team yell.

“Wait wait wait.” Alex says. “Before we go further into this please tell me Hope knows this.”

“I do.” My wife says then she squeezes my hand. “Lexy told me a couple years ago.”

“Good.” Tobin says then everyone looks at me and Moe

“Well.” Ash says.

“We were at the u-20 World Cup and we’d just won the tournament.” Moe says then she looks at me.

“Moe and I were roommates and after we celebrated with the team the two of us went back to our room and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex.” I say.

“And how was it?” Julie asks.

“I enjoyed it.” Moe admits.

“As did I.”

“Your turn to ask Moe.” Abby says.

“Ash truth or dare?” Moe asks.

“Truth.” Ash says.

“What’s the one thing you want to try sexually with Ali?”

“Anal.” Ash admits.

“Baby we already do that.” Ali says.

“No…the other way.” Ash says.

“Oh.” Ali says then she rubs her fiancée’s leg. “If you want to then we’ll try.”

“Okay.” Ash mumbles then she kisses Ali.

“You can kiss her later Ash.” Alyssa says.

“Alright…Julie truth or dare?” Ash says.

“Dare.” Julie says.

“I dare you to go shirtless for the rest of the game.”

Julie smiles then takes her shirt off revealing her boobs covered by a skimpy lace bra.

She definitely has the second best boobs on the team…behind Hope of course.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Julie asks.

Why am I getting asked so much?

“Truth.”

“Would you have sex right here in front of us?”

“If Hope was comfortable with it and all of you were okay with seeing my dick then I’d happily make love to my wife.”

“Okay I know it’s not my turn.” Allie says. “But I’m curious…How big are you Lexy?”

“Truthfully I’ve never measured.” I say.

“I also have a question.” Kelley says.

“And that is?” I ask.

“How many of us here have seen your dick?” Kelley inquires.

“Hope, Moe, Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ali, and Ash I believe, but only Hope and Moe have seen it erect.”

“Why did Alex, Tobin, Christen, Ali, and Ash see your package?” Mal asks.

“Uh I thought I was alone in the locker room so I decided to change at my locker then they came back to get some stuff and they saw it.”

“Oh…well your turn Lexy.” Kelley says.

“Alex truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The Forward says.

“What did you think about the last time you masturbated?”

“Well the last time I masturbated I was watching Tobin fucking Christen so I thought about that.” Alex admits.

“So that was the noise I heard coming from your room.” Mal says.

“Anyways.” Alex says as her girlfriends blush. “Moe truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Moe says.

“I dare you to masterbate in front of someone.”

“I was wondering when that dare would pop up.” Pinoe says.

“Alright…Um H-Hope.”

“You sure Moe?” My wife asks. “You don’t have to do this.”

“No I’ll do it.” Moe says.

“Alright.” Hope says. 

The two of them head into the bathroom and 5 minutes later the two girls return.

“You okay?” I whisper to Moe

“Yeah I’m fine. It was a bit awkward, but kinda hot” Moe whispers. “Can I ask you in a sec after you talk to Hope?”

“Of course.” I say then turn to my girl. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Hope whispers. “She has a pretty pussy.”

“Can’t be as pretty as yours.” I whisper.

“Lexy.” Hope mumbles while blushing then she lightly smacks my leg.

I chuckle and kiss my wife’s head then look at Moe.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Moe asks.

“Truth.”

“If you could have one celebrity join you and Hope in the bedroom who would it be?”

“Oh that’s easy.” I say. “I’d love it if Kehlani joined Hope and I in the bedroom.”

“She is hot.” Abby says.

“I’d fuck her.” Ali says. “Then I’d let her and Ash fuck me.”

“Alright everyone.” Becky says. “Curfew is in 15 minutes so let’s get up to our rooms.”

Everyone agrees and helps clean up the meeting room then everyone heads up to their respective rooms.

Once Hope and I get into our room we do our nightly routines then we strip out of our clothes…well I say we. When I see Hope getting undressed I drool at the sight of her sculpted back, her voluptuous ass, and her massive thighs. After I finish drooling over my wife, I quickly strip out of my clothes then walk over to my wife and wrap her in my arms.

“Ahh.” Hope yelps in surprise.

“I love you Princess.” I say as I lay my wife on our bed.

“I love you too baby.” Hope says then she pulls me down onto her and softly kisses me.

“We’re you serious about what you said to me tonight?” I ask as I snake my hand down to Hope’s peach.

“About dominating someone?” Hope asks and I nod. “It’s a fantasy of mine yes.”

“Well after the World Cup we should try to make it happen if you want.” I say as I play with Hope’s clit

“Lexy.” Hope moans.

“You’ve been such a good girl lately.” I say then kiss my wife. “My good girl.”

“Thank you mistress.”

“Would you like to cash in on your orgasms?” I innocently ask while rubbing Hope’s pussy.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope whimpers.

I smile at my wife then lay down next to her and look at her.

“Hope?” I say.

“Yes?”

“Sit on my face.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexy’s POV**

“Thank you princess.” I say as Hope hands me my food then she sits down next to me.

“You’re welcome.” My wife says then she pecks my lips.

We landed earlier today in Reims, which is where our first game is, and right now the team is in the team meeting room watching the France v South Korea game.

I don’t really care about the game since it doesn’t mean anything for us, but it’s a decent game.

At halftime I grab my wife and I’s trash then get up and throw it away, but as I walk back to my seat I notice a piano in the corner which I find odd. Since there’s awhile left in halftime I decide to go over to the piano and check it out. When I sit down on the bench I lay my hands on the keys then close my eyes and let my fingers softly dance along the keys.

“What the?” I hear someone say.

“Shh.” I hear Moe say. “Just listen.”

“I’ve never seen her smile like that.” Alex says.

“You’ve never seen her play the piano and sing.” Hope says.

“Lexy can sing?” Ash questions

“She has a beautiful voice.” Moe says as I start to hum.

“Can she hear us?” Ali asks.

“Yes.” Moe says.

“Sing for me baby.” Hope says causing me to smile and start singing.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

_To turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see you_

_Uuh, and when love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

_'Cause I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

_To turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, yes_

_To turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Ta da da da, ta da da da_

“Damn.” Ash says.

I shut the lid on the keys then get up and walk back to my seat right before the game resumes. Hope sits down next to me and cuddles into me

“Your singing voice is sexy.” Hope whispers.

“So’s yours.” I whisper.

“But I can’t sing.” Hope says then I ghost my lips over her ear.

“You do when I’m balls deep inside of you.”

“Lexy.” Hope says while blushing.

“You’re cute when you blush.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “You ready for bed?”

Hope nods so we stand up and look at the team.

“Goodnight.” Hope says.

“We’ll see you tomorrow

\- - - - -

“Lexy please.” Hope whimpers as we do our game day routine.

“Not yet princess.” I say as I rapidly thrust three fingers in and out of my wife’s delicious pussy.

Before a game I will finger fuck Hope or eat her out then I will either get a blow job from her or I’ll stroke my dick then cum on her beautiful face.

“Mistress.” Hope moans as I lick her jaw.

“Who’s pussy is this?” I whisper.

“Your mistress.”

“Good girl.” I say then bite her sweet spot.

“L-L-Lexy p-p-please.” Hope stutters.

I then put my free hand over my wife’s mouth and speed up my finger thrusts.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to hear you now would we?” I innocently say.

“No mistress.” I barely hear Hope say so I lift my hand up.

“What are you?” I question

“Your submissive cum slut.” Hope instantly says so I put my had back over her mouth.

“Come for me my good girl.” I whisper then kiss Hope’s toned Jaw. “Come for your mistress.”

A second later Hope floods my hand with her juices as her orgasm rips through her.

“Good girl.” I say as I help my wife ride out her high.

I continue helping Hope ride out her high until she kisses my nose which is her signal that she’s fine. I then roll onto my back as Hope scoots down and take’s my dick into her mouth, but she doesn’t move so I realize she’s letting me take control.

I tangle my hand into Hope’s hair then slowly start fucking her face until I get the urge to try something. I slide my dick all the way into Hope’s mouth then I hold my wife there causing her to deep throat my dick. A second later I release my grip on Hope so she can control when she wants to stop deepthroating my dick.

A minute later Hope removes my dick from her mouth and gasps for air.

“Good girl.” I praise. “You took my dick like the good girl you are.”

“Thank you mistress.” Hope says with a smile.

My wife then rolls off me and kneels on the floor so I scramble of the bed and start furiously stroking my dick. A minute or so later I paint my wife’s face with my ropes of cum.

“Stay.” I command and grab my phone.

I then open up the camera app.

“Smile babygirl.” I say.

Hope instantly smiles so I take a picture for my wank-bank then I put my phone down and rub my cum into Hope’s face.

“Now you and I have a secret.” I say then pull my wife to her feet.

I then grab my phone and put on some music.

“May I have this dance M’lady?” I ask in a posh British accent.

“Why yes you may.” Hope says then she giggle.

My wife and I then start dancing around the room to the music which is one of the best parts of being married to Hope.

I get to see her like this.

“Can I ask you something?” I ask. 

“Of course.” Hope says and looks up at me.

“Do you like when I degrade you and dominate you and call you names?”

“You know I love it Lexy.” My girl says then she kisses my heart. “I wouldn’t let you do it if I didn’t like it.”

“Good.” I say then kiss her head. “I love it too, but I just wanted to check.”

“And I appreciate you taking my feelings into consideration.” Hope says with a smile

“I always will babygirl.” I say with a smile. “You’re my world.”

“I love you.” Hope says then she rests her head on my chest.

“I love you to Princess.” I say and tighten my grip on my favorite forward. “More than anything in the entire universe.”

“We should probably shower and get ready for the game.” Hope says.

I nod and pick my nude wife up, carry her to the bathroom where I sit her on the counter, then I turn on the water before I walk back towards my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper as I stroke Hope’s face. “Everyday I fall further and further in love with you.”

“Kiss ass.” Hope says while blushing.

“I mean If you’re into that I can try.” I teasingly say then pick up my wife and carry her into the shower.

The two of us get clean and sweet smellingthen we get out of the shower and I dry both of us off. We then change into some comfortable clothes before we head down to the team meal room for lunch. My wife and I get our lunch then sit down and eat in silence since we’re the first ones down for our late lunch.

“I’m going for my run now.” Hope says and pecks my lips.

“Stay safe.” I say as she grabs my trash.

Hope throws our trash away then she disappears into the hotel gym.

For some reason Hope has started running alone before we have games.

While Hope does her run I head up to our room and watch the beginning of the Chile v Sweden game while mindlessly scrolling through social media.

“I’m back.” Hope says as she comes into the room.

My wife comes over to our bed then she leans down and softly kisses me.

“How was your run babygirl?” I ask as my wife strips out of her sweaty clothes.

“Good.” Hope says as she removes her sports bra and nike pros.

Hope then grabs another sports bra and nike pros then she disappears into the bathroom to take a shower.

Eventually my babygirl comes out of the bathroom then she and I put on our tracksuits before we grab our bags and head down to the team meeting room. Once in the team meeting room we wait for awhile with the team then we get on the bus when it pulls up. After we get on the bus Hope and I sit in our normal spot on the bus and as we leave the hotel Hope intertwines our hands as we listen to our own music.

Minutes later we arrive at the stadium so everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Hope comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Hope puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap before she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head before she returns to her area of the locker room.

A couple minutes later the rest of the subs and I head out to warm-up the keepers while the starters do their own warm ups

As we’re warming up the keepers I hear the most blood curdling scream I’ve ever heard. Everyone on the team, and probably in the stadium, turns towards the sound and see Rose on the ground clutching her knee.

“Not again.” I say out loud.

“Dammit.” Christen says.

The medical staff help Rose off the field and Jill checks on her for a couple minutes then she comes out of the tunnel and calls me over to her.

“So Rose is out.” Jill says

“Dammit.” I say.

“I know…so you’ll be starting in her position.”

“I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t Lexy.” Jill says with a smile. “Go warm up with the starters.”

“Yes coach.” I say then run over to the starters.

“Hey Lexy.” Tobin says.

“Hi.” I say and jump in line.

I go through the motions with the starters and do all the warm up stuff then head back into the locker room to change into our jerseys. After I’ve put my jersey on I relax in my locker until we are told to line up in the tunnel. Once in the tunnel I line up behind crystal in the very last spot in line. A few seconds later we are lead out onto the pitch then the anthem’s are played.

When the anthems finish we shake hands with Thailand then we have a team huddle. Once that’s done I jog to my position and wait for kick off which comes a few seconds

After the first 10 minutes alone I know this is going to be an onslaught

In the 12th minute I get a pass from Lindsey then I turn and see pinoe streaking down the left flank so I send a through ball to the pink haired forward. Pinoe runs onto the ball then she streaks down the left flank toward the end-line then she crosses the ball into the box. The ball rolls to Kelley at the top of the box on the right side and she runs with it toward the end line before she chips a cross to the back post. Alex is waiting at the back post and she easily heads the ball into the net making the score 1-0.

“I think that one counts.” I say as I hug Alex.

“I think they’ll have to check VAR.” Alex says then we both laugh.

Stupid VAR.

In the 20th minute Kelley gets a pass from Abby in our half then she walks the ball up field. Kelley then played a long ball from half field to Alex who brought it down out of the air. Alex then plays it to me as I run into open grass and I reach the ball then dribble around a defender and head towards goal. When I’m around 25 yards from goal I slam my foot into the ball and send it toward goal where it bounces under the keeper then it hits the back of the net.

“LEXY.” Alex shouts as she jumps into my arm. “You scored.”

“I did.” I say as the other girls come over. “Nice assist.”

I hug the other girls before I jog over towards the bench. When I’m about 10 yards from the girls on the bench Ash and I simultaneously squat down then strike a pose which is our signature celebration. I then stand back up and jog over to the girls on the sideline then high five all of them before I return to my position.

The rest of the first half is pretty much spent in the Thailand half, but I get very happy when Lindsey scores her first World Cup goal.

“I can’t believe we both scored.” Lindsey says as we walk into the locker room at half time.

“Me either.” I say then we split up and head to our lockers.

I rest for most of halftime and tune out the halftime speeches because they bore me. When told to I follow the rest of the starters onto the pitch and get ready for kickoff which happens a minute later and I quickly realize he first ten or so minutes of the second half will be very entertaining

In the 50th minute Sam gets a goal with an assist from Pinoe then in the 53rd minute Alex gets her second goal with an assist from Lindsey and in the 54th minute Sam got her second goal off of my blocked shot.

In the 55th minute Crystal receives the ball about thirty yards from goal then she plays a through ball into Sam’s path. As Sam runs onto the ball she takes a peak over shoulder and she sees me. Sam then plays a first time ball across the box and Alex tries to get her foot on it, but it rolls past her straight to me. I then side foot the ball first time into the back of the net for my second goal of the evening which makes the score 7-0.

“SAMMIE.” I shout as I run to the tall midfielder.

“Nice goal Lexy.” Sam says as she and the other’s hug me.

Once the hugging is over I jog over to the sideline the squat down and pose with Ash.

“Did we just do the same pose? I ask after we both do the Usain Bolt celebration.

“Yep.” Ash says as she hugs me. “We’re goals AF.”

I hug the rest of the girls then wait by the fourth official.

My number is put up on the sub board along with Carli’s.

When the referee allows Carli to come on I hug her then she runs onto the pitch as I go sit in the spot she vacated on the bench.

“Holy fuck.” I say right before the game ends.

I’ve celebrated after the goals, but I haven’t been paying attention that well. 

“What?” Ash asks.

“I just scored a brace in the World Cup.” I say then look at the keeper. “What the fuck.”

“Yeah you did superstar.” Ali says as Carli scores

Carli’s goal was the last action of the game so after we shake hands with Thailand and sign stuff I grab one of the game balls then I head back to the locker room alone and change out of my kit. Once I’m in my street clothes I grab my bag, the game ball, and my boots then head out to the bus.

“Hey Frank.” I say when I get on the bus.

“Hey Lexy.” Frank, our bus driver, says. “Nice goals.”

“Thanks.” I say and head back to my seat.

Once at my seat I sit down then put my head in my hands.

“Baby?” I hear my wife say a few minutes later.

“Yeah.” I say and look up.

“What’s wrong?” Hope asks as she sits next to me.

“I just miss my dad right now.” I admit then lean my head on my wife’s shoulder. “He always wanted to see me play in a World Cup.”

“I know baby.” Hope says as I wrap my arms around her. “But he was watching tonight…I know he was.”

I shut my eyes and rest during the drive back to the hotel then once we get there I grab my bag, my ball, and my boots then head up to the room with Hope. Hope takes a shower first while I return my boots back to the kit room. When I get back to the room I take a quick shower then get out and dry off before I return back to the bedroom.

“Holy fuck.” I say when I see the position my wife is in.

Her head is on a pillow and she’s looking back at me while her ass is high up in the air.

“Take my ass Daddy.” Hope says making me instantly get erect

“With fucking pleasure.” I say

I then scramble onto the bed and run my dick through Hope’s sopping wet folds.

“Your so wet babygirl.” I say as I rake my finger nails along Hope’s sculpted back.

“Only for you Lexy.” Hope says then she looks up at me. “Only for you.”

“Better be for me.” I say then bite down on Hope’s juicy ass.

I then slowly push into my wife causing both of us to moan.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say and slow thrust in and out of my girl.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Hope says then she looks back at me. “Make me yours.”

I pull my wife up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your mine.” I growl and bite Hope’s ear while I roughly massage her breasts. “And I’m yours.”

“Daddy” Hope moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“So big.” Hope moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Tell me how it feels.” I say as I squeeze Hope’s breast with one hand.

“So good Daddy.” Hope moans as I start playing with her clit while plowing her asshole.

“Where’s your underwear?” I ask then Hope grabs it off the bed. “Put it in your mouth so nobody can hear you.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says and does as told.

I lean Hope back down onto her hands and knees then I grab her hips and rapidly thrust in and out other tight little hole.

“Fuck.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Hope whimpers.

“Come Hope.” I say. “Come just from taking my dick in your ass.

A second later I feel Hope squirt on my legs which cause me to explode in her ass.

“Fuck.” I say and fall on top of my wife. “Where did that come from Hope?”

“Thought you needed to let off some steam.” Hope says as I spoon her.

“Well thank you.” I say then go to pull out of Hope’s ass.

“No.” Hope says and grabs me so I stay buried in her ass. “Leave it in there. I wanna feel it as I go to sleep.”

“Alright beautiful.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck and wrap an arm around her. “I love you Hope.”

“Love Chu too Lexy.” Hope sleepily mumbles.

I can’t wait to have a baby with this woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lexy’s POV**

“Don’t think too hard Kelley.” I say. “You won’t have many brain cells left.”

“Oh fuck off.” Kelley says and throws a pillow at me.

Tomorrow’s our game against Chile and the team is in the chill room watching the Canada v New Zealand game

“What are you think so hard about?” Ash asks.

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact Moe and Lexy had sex.” Kelley says which sends me into a flashback of the day in question.

_*Flashback*_

_“I can’t believe we won.” Moe says as we dance in some random club in Tokyo._

_“Of course we won.” I say and rest my hand on my girlfriends ass. “We have the best midfielder in the world on our team.”_

_“Julie is pretty great.” Moe says._

_“Not Julie you silly girl.” I say then peck Moe’s nose. “I mean you.”_

_“Oh.” Moe says and blushes then I lean down and ghost my lips over her ear._

_“Do you wanna get out of here and have a little celebration of our own.” I whisper._

_“What do you mean Lexy?” Moe innocently asks as she grips my package over my jeans._

_“Fuck.” I moan._

_“Does Lexy wanna put this dick in me?”_

_“Is that what you want babygirl?” I ask then squeeze Moe’s ass. “Do you want me to be balls deep in your pretty little pussy?”_

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe moans as I remove my hands_

_“Let’s get out of her babygirl.”_

_Moe nods and intertwines our hands then we walk back to our hotel and once in the hotel we get in the elevator and select our floor. Once the elevator doors shut I spin Moe into me and smash my lips onto hers. Moe and I fight for dominance, but I squeeze her ass which causes her to moan into the kiss so I slip my tongue into her mouth and explore every inch of it until the elevator stops._

_“Jump.” I request and tap her thighs._

_Moe jumps and wraps her legs around me then she attacks my neck with her mouth. Once the doors open I walk us out of the elevator and down the hall to our room where I grab the keycard from my back pocket, open the door, enter the room, close and lock the door, then I set Moe down. The two of us then swiftly disrobe and once we’re both nude, Moe pushes me onto the bed then she takes my dick in her mouth._

_“Fuck.” I moan and throw my head back._

_Moe goes to town on my dick which causes me to be a moaning mess_

_“Baby…Baby…Moe I’m…” I moan, but I get cut off by Moe humming on my dick._

_This causes me to explode in her mouth._

_Moe milks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and swallows my cum._

_“Damn.” I say then I pull Moe onto the bed._

_I then pull Moe up so her pussy is right above my mouth then I pull her down and go to town._

_“Fuck.” Moe moans and grips onto my breast_

_While I eat my girlfriend out I reach up and grab onto her breasts then I start roughly massaging them._

_“Lexy.” Moe moans_

_I continue tasting my girlfriend until she floods my face with her juices which I lap up._

_I move Moe off my face and lay her on her back then I flip over and hover over my girl._

_“Can I make you feel good princess?” I ask as I run my dick through her folds._

_“Please.” Moe begs._

_“Where do you want it baby?” I ask._

_“Lexy please.” Moe begs so I put my head in her neck._

_“Tell me where you want it and I’ll give it to you.” I mumble against Moe’s skin._

_“My…My…”_

_“Come on baby girl.” I say as I tease Moe’s entrance. “Let me make you feel good.”_

_“I want it in my pussy.” Moe says._

_“Good girl.” I say then slowly enter my girlfriend._

_“Oh my god.” Moe moans._

_“Tell me when.”_

_“You can move.” Moe says._

_I kiss Moe’s sweet spot then I start slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy._

_“Fuck your tight.” I groan then lightly bite Moe’s sweet spot._

_“Faster Lexy…Harder.”_

_“Tell me how it feels princess.” I say while speeding up my thrusts. “Tell me how your pussy feels.”_

_“So good Lexy” Moe moans. “Your dick’s stretching me so good.”_

_I remove my head from Moe’s neck and stare down at my girl._

_“Can I take over beautiful?” I ask._

_“Please.” Moe says_

_I immediately speed up my thrusts and bottom out in Moe’s pussy with every pump._

_“Take that dick baby.” I grunt as Moe marks my back with her finger nails while I ram her pussy. “Take it like the good girl you are_

_“Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes.” Moe squeaks after each thrust._

_I continue to pound my girlfriend’s pussy while listening to the sounds of the room._

_My balls slapping against Moe’s ass, the creaking of the bed frame, and Moe’s sweet sweet moan._

_“Lexy…Baby…” Moe moans._

_“What do you need princess?” I ask and continue to bottom out in Moe’s pussy._

_“Please let me cum.” Moe begs._

_“Come for me baby.” I say. “Let me here you.”_

_Moe opens her mouth to make some noise, but nothing comes out of her mouth as she cums on my dick._

_“Damn Baby.” I say and continue to fuck my girl._

_“Have you came?” Moe asks._

_“I’m close.” I admit then I feel Moe’s tight pussy clamp down on my dick which causes me to paint her walls white. “Damn that pussy’s amazing.”_

_I slow down my thrusts and help us both ride out our highs then I flip us over so Moe’s on top. I then wrap my arms around my girl and bring her down to me so I can whisper to her._

_“Can you do something for me princess?” I whisper._

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe moans as I squeeze her ass._

_“Can you ride my dick while I watch those beautiful breasts bounce up and down?”_

_“Yes Lexy.” Moe says so I release my arms from around my girlfriend._

_Moe leans up and starts slowly riding me while I use one hand to rub her clit._

_“You’re so beautiful baby.” I say with a smile._

_“Have you seen your self?” Moe questions._

_“No but I have seen these beautiful breasts.” I say then lightly smack Moe’s breasts._

_“Harder.” Moe moans._

_I smirk then smack Moe’s breasts harder._

_“Is that all you got?” Moe asks as she bounces up and down._

_“Lean down and see.” I say_

_Moe leans down and once her breasts are above my face I bite down onto her right breast._

_“Fuck Baby.” Moe moans and cups my head as I mark her breast._

_“Keep riding me.” I say then switch breasts._

_Moe continues bouncing up and down on my dick while I bite and mark her breasts._

_While Moe rides me I reach around and stick two fingers in her ass._

_“Lexy.” Moe gasps. “Don’t you fucking stop.”_

_“Cum for me baby.”I say and look at my girl. “I wanna feel you coat my dick.”_

_Moe smashes her lips onto mine and she vigorously bounces up on my dick._

_A few minutes later Moe moans into the kiss as I dump my load into her pussy while she coats my dick with her cum. Moe and I ride out our highs before I pull out of her pussy then Moe cuddles with me._

_“That’s it?” Moe pouts as I move my hand to her peach._

_“Oh no Princess.” I whisper while rubbing Moe’s pussy. “I’m gonna be fucking this Georgia peach all night long.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

“You act like you and Emily don’t celebrate wins.” Moe says.

“I’m confused.” Lindsey says

“Moe and I were dating at the time.” I say.

“WHAT.” The whole team, except Hope, Crystal, and Julie shout.

“You dated Moe?” Kelley asks.

“I mean I just told you I did.” I say.

“How long did you two date?” Alex asks

“From 2010 to 2014.” Moe says.

“Why did you two start dating and why did you break up?”

“We met at a u17 camp and became best friends quickly.” Moe says and looks at me.

“Both of us developed feelings and we told each other at one camp and started dating.” I say. “We broke up because we figured out we worked better as best friends.”

“How’d you figure that out?” Allie asks.

“We had a fight and both of us needed to vent to our best friend, but we were each others best friend. We talked it out and decided to break up and we've remained best friends”

“So when did you two have sex?” Emily asks

“When do you and Kelley have sex?” I ask.

“Let’s not go there.” Ash says.

“How big is she Moe?” Allie asks.

“Let’s not go there either.” Christen says.

“Why do you wanna know so bad?” Moe asks.

“I’m just curious.” Allie says.

“Let’s just focus on the game.” Becky says as I rest my head against my wife’s shoulder.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too Lexy.” Hope says with a smile, but it quickly fades. “But I better be the only one who knows just how big you are."

“Y-y-yes ma’am.” I stutter.

“Good.” Hope says then looks back at the game.

I love my wife’s possessive.

Hell.

I love every side of Hope Amelia Mitchell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hey what’s up with Hope?” Moe asks as we walk to the bus after the Sweden game.

I played okay, but not as good as I’d like to have played.

I was rested for the Chile

“I don’t know.” I admit. “But I already told her we are chatting tonight.”

“Good luck with that.” Moe says as we get on the bus

Moe goes and sits with Alyssa, who’s her girlfriend, while I go sit next to Hope. Once I’m sat next to my wife I turn towards her and kiss her head.

“I love you Babygirl.” I mumble into Hope’s hair.

“I love you.” Hope whispers then she leans her head on my shoulder.

“Everything okay?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it here.” Hope says. “I’ll talk later…just not here.”

“Okay baby.” I say and rest my hand in-between my wife’s thigh’s.

The two of us sit in silence the whole way back to the hotel then, once at the hotel, we grab our stuff and head to the meeting room to eat and do recovery.

“Alright ladies.” Jill says after we finish for the night. “You guys are free for the night and we’ll see you in the morning.”

Hope and I quickly leave the room and head up to our bedroom to talk.

Once in our room I lock the door then watch as Hope sit on the unused bed in our room.

“Baby what’s wrong?” I ask as I sit on the opposite bed.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Hope whispers.

“No.” I say causing Hope’s head to snap up and her eyes look straight at me. “You are the most beautiful women in the entire universe and there is nobody else in the world I would want to be my wife.”

“Not even Christen, or Alex, or Julie, or Moe.” Hope asks.

“I only want you.“ I say, but I can tell Hope doesn’t believe me. “You don’t believe me do you?”

Hope shakes her head so I stand up then take off my sweats and boxers freeing my dick.

“Say the name of the woman you think I should be with.” I say then Hope looks at me weirdly. “Trust me Princess.”

“Christen Press…Alex Morgan…Julie Johnston…Morgan Brian.” Hope says.

“Now say your name.”

“Hope.”

“No your full name.”

“Hope Amelia Mitchell.” Hope says and instantly my dick gets hard.

“See.” I say and gesture to my erect dick. “Just by saying your name I get hard.”

“Really?” Hope asks and smiles at me.

“Hope you have all the power over me.” I admit. “You are my wife, my submissive, my world, and the love of my life. I would do anything you ask me to do without question and I will love you until the end of time.”

“Even if I’m not as pretty as Moe?” Hope mumbles.

“Baby.” I say and sit next to my wife then pull her on my lap. “You are the most gorgeous women I know.”

“But my boobs aren’t as big as Julie’s.”

“These.” I say and cup my wife’s boobs. “Are the perfect boobs for me. Wanna know why?”

“Why?” Hope whispers.

“Because they are the perfect size to wrap around my dick and they are the perfect size for me to kiss, lick, nip, bite, tease, and grab while we’re making love. And one day they will be the source of nutrients for our baby.” I say. “Hopey can I take your shirt off?”

Hope nods so I help her out of her shirt leaving her in just a sports bra and sweatpants.

“Can I remove your bra?”

Hope nods so I remove her sports bra and throw it somewhere then I cup both of her boobs.

“Look at how beautiful your boobs are Hope.” I say then Hope looks down at her boobs.

I then stare at my wife and keep my eyes on hers while I take one of her beautiful boobs in my mouth.

“Lexy.” Hope moans as I love on her boobs.

“So beautiful.” I whisper as I switch boobs then I give it the same attention as the other one.

“Baby?” Hope moans as she cups my hand.

“Can I make love to you Princess?” I whisper then tug on Hope’s nipple. “Can I show you just how much I love you?”

“Please.” Hope begs.

“Then I’m gonna need you to help me undress.”

Hope scrambles off my lap and within ten seconds we are both nude. Hope then squats down and takes my dick into her mouth.

“Holy fuck.” I say and grab a fistful of hair. “Suck that dick baby…Be my good girl and suck that dick.”

Hope gives it all she’s got and a couple minutes later I cum down her throat.

“Holy shit Hope.” I say as Hope gets on the unused bed and gets in Doggy position

I then move towards her pussy

“No.” Hope says stopping me. “You can eat me later. Right now I just want you to bury that big dick deep inside of me Daddy.”

“Well that may be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” I say then lay on top of my wife then I smack her ass. “Spread these luscious cheeks for me baby.”

Hope reach’s back and spreads her ass so I guide my dick into her glistening pussy then I lean down

“Good girl.” I whisper and bite her ear. “Tell Daddy how you want it princess.”

“Fuck me Daddy.” Hope says and looks back at me. “Blow my back out Daddy.”

“With pleasure.” I say then lean up and grip Hope’s hips. “Ready babygirl?”

“Do it Daddy.” Hope says. “Make me yours.”

“Gladly.” I say then start ramming my girls pussy.

I rapidly thrust in and out of my girls while listening to her moan

“Oh Daddy…Daddy you fill me so good…More Daddy…Harder Daddy…Yes Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…Oh Daddy it feels so good.” Hope moans.

“Throw that shit back baby.” I say and stop my thrusts. “Use your pretty little pussy to make me cum.”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says and starts bouncing her pussy up and down on my dick.

“Fuck baby.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Daddy I’m close.” Hope whimpers as that all too familiar feeling

“Cum baby.” I say as Hope puts her head on a pillow. “But let the whole world know who dicks you down.”

“LEXYYYYYY.” Hope moans into the pillow as her and I orgasm at the same time.

I help Hope ride out her high then I pull out of my wife’s pussy, get off the bed and go to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I grab a wash cloth and dampen it then I return to my wife and clean up her area.

“Are we going another round?” Hope sleepily asks.

“I would love to, but I think we’re both a little too tired so how about I just hold you as we got to sleep.” I say

“That sounds nice.” Hope says as I finish cleaning her up so I throw the damp rag somewhere in the room. “But I have one condition.”

“Whats that?” I say as I lift up my wife and put her under the covers on our bed.

“I want you to put your dick in my pussy so I can fall asleep feeling it.” Hope says as I get in next to her.

“Alright.” I say and pull my wife on top of me so she’s laying on me.

Hope then reaches down and guides my erect dick into her beautiful beautiful pussy.

“How’s that feel?” I ask.

“Perfect.” Hope says with a smile then she softly kisses me.

“So do you now realize how much I love you and how much I need you in my life?” I question.

“Mhmm.” Hope mumbles and lays her head on my left boob. “Love you

“I love you Hope.” I say and kiss Hope’s head. “And I’ll need you for the rest of time.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Lexy’s POV**

_Kelley: Tonight we are have team bonding and I’ve decided we’re playing truth or dare with a twist._

_Lindsey: Oh no._

_Julie: What’s the twist?_

_Kelley: Everybody has to bring AT LEAST one unused sex toy._

_Kelley: It can be whatever you like but it has to be unused._

_Kelley: You have until the end of the Norway v Australia game to get what you want_

_Ash: Where the fuck are we going to find unused sex toys?_

_Kelley: You’re a big girl Ash._

_Kelley: Figure it out yourself._

_Tobin: Okay if you want to get an unused sex toy then meet me, Alex, and Christen in the lobby in ten minutes._

_Ash: YOU HAVE A SEX TOY PLUG?_

_Tobin: Don’t judge me._

_Tobin: I lived in France without my girlfriends for a year so I needed some sort of stimulation._

_Tierna: That’s kinda hot_

_Kelley: DAMN T_

“What are we bringing down?” Hope asks as we sit on the bed.

“Well we have those handcuffs Kelley bought us and we have the butt plug we never use since it’s too small.”

“So what are we going to do before team bonding?” My wife asks.

“Football and cuddle?” I question.

“Naked?” Hope questions.

I smile at my wife then stand us both up and I slowly strip Hope out of her clothes.

“My wife’s so pretty.” I sing while I ogle her nude body.

“May I?” Hope asks and tugs on my shirt.

“Please baby girl.” I say with a smile.

Hope smiles at me then she removes my clothes

“You’re so beautiful Lexy.” Hope whispers and kisses in-between my boobs.

“Thank you baby.” I say then cup Hope’s face.

“Yes?” Hope asks with a smile.

“Gimme kiss.” I say.

Hope giggles as she wraps her arms around my neck then pulls me down to her height and softly kisses me.

“I love you Hope Amelia Mitchell.” I whisper against my favorite pair of lips in the world.

“I love you Lexy Autumn Mitchell.” Hope says as I pick her up and lay her on the bed.

I join my wife on the bed and she instantly snuggles into me then we watch the Norway v Australia game.

“Damn.” I say when Ingrid Engen makes her final penalty

“I feel bad for Sam.”

“I bet she breaks her record for most goals in the NWSL.” I say as Hope and I’s phones buzz so we check them

_Kelley: Truth or Dare time bitches_

_Kelley: Meet in room 1232_

_Ash: YOU RENTED A SUITE_

_Kelley: Come to the room and find out_

“She’s so weird.” Hope mumbles as we get off the bed.

Once off the bed we get dressed then we head down to the room Kelley told us to go to and sure enough she rented a suite.

“Okay before we start let’s lay some ground rules.” Kelley says after everyone arrives, we’ve locked the door, and closed all the blinds. “Firstly no phones are to be out at all tonight unless they are used as a part of the game.”

“We know.” Pinoe says.

“And number two.” My wife says then she looks at Ash then she looks at Tobin and Christen. “Nobody gets butt hurt tonight. This is just for fun and doesn’t mean anything.”

“Got it.” Ash says.

“Understood.” Tobin says.

“And rule three, as always, if you don’t want to answer your truth or do your dare then either drink a shot or lose an article of clothing.”

“Got it.” Everyone says.

“Alright everyone…lay your sex toys in the middle.” Pinoe says and everyone does

A lot of the girls bought strap on’s and vibrators.

“What’s that?” Mal asks and points to the butt plug.

“It’s a butt plug babe.” Lindsey says.

“Oh.”

“Who starts?” I ask.

“Lexy truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

I gotta stop asking that.

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to choose the strap on that looks most like your dick and wear it for the next three turns.”

“Fuck’s sake.” I say then look at the array of dildo’s. “Are we talking hard or soft?”

“Hard.” Kelley says. “Like right before you and Hope have sex hard.”

“Maybe this one.” I say and pick up one of the bigger ones.

“Is that true Hope?” Alex asks

“No.” Hope says as I put the strap-on on. “Lexy’s at least an inch bigger and an inch wider.

“Holy shit.” Mal says.

“What?” I ask.

“Well I purchased that one.” Mal says with a blush. “And it’s 8 inches long and 4 inches in girth.”

“Damn.” Kelley says. “You ask now Lexy.”

“Christen truth or dare?” I ask.

“Truth.” Christen says.

“What’s your favorite porn to watch?”

“Either lesbian threesome porn or Lesbian strap-on porn.” Christen admits.

“That’s hot.” Kelley mumbles.

“Hope truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Dare.” My wife says.

“I dare you to show us your oral skills using Lexy’s strap on.”

“Okay.” Hope says then she leans over and takes the fake dick in her mouth.

As my wife shows her best sloppy blowjob I can feel myself getting hard.

“This is so fucking weird.” I say as I pull Hope’s hair into a ponytail and hold onto it.

“What is?” Alex asks.

“I’m wearing a fake dick even though I have a real dick and my real dick is getting hard from watching my wife blow a fake dick.” I say. “And I’m really struggling not to pull my dick out and let Hope use that.”

“I’m done.” Hope says after removing the fake dick from her mouth.

“I am also done.” I say and take off the strap on. “I’m not wearing this anymore. Just ask me another question.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Ash asks as I wipe the spit off my wife’s mouth.

“Truth.” I say.

“If you could have three celebrities join you and Hope in the bedroom then who would it be?”

“JLo, Demi Lovato, and Gigi Hadid.”

“Why those three?” Kelley asks

“Because we’ve talked about this before and we’d love to fuck the daylights out of them.” I say and Hope nods.

“I’d fuck the shit out of them.” Hope says.

“Hope truth or dare?” Kelley asks.

“Dare.” My wife says.

“I dare you to let Lexy put this vibrator in you.” Kelley says and holds up said vibrator. “Then let her control it for the rest of the night.”

“Alrighty.” Hope says and grabs the vibrator

The two of us head into the bathroom and I put the vibrator in Hope then we return to the living room part of the suite

“Is it in?” Kelley questions.

I smirk at the red head then turn on the vibrator.

“Oh my god.” Hope says. “Yeah it’s fucking on.”

“Good.”

“Truth or dare Mal?” Hope asks

“Truth.” Mal says.

“What toy would you want to use with Lindsey?”

“………..Butt plug.” Mal says.

“We can try when we get home.” Lindsey says

“Julie truth or dare.” Mal asks.

“Dare.” Julie says.

“I dare you to play the rest of the game nude.”

“Damn.” Pinoe says as Julie shrugs.

We all watch as Julie sheds her clothes then she sits back down next to back.

“Damn.” Hope mumbles.

“Is the vibrator okay?” I whisper.

“You could always turn it up.” Hope says so I turn it up.

“Are you close?”

“I can feel it coming.” Hope admits.

“Cum whenever you need to beautiful.” I say then Peck Hope’s lips

“Lexy truth or dare?” Julie asks.

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to show us one of the photos in your wank-bank.”

“Okay.” I say

I grab my phone then I scroll through my wank-bank until I find a picture.

“This one?” I ask and show Hope my phone.

“That’s fine.” Hope says.

“If any of you send this to yourself I will put my foot so far up your ass, the beads of sweat on my leg are gonna quench your thirst."

“Got it.” Kelley says and grab my phone. “Damn Hope.”

“Lemme see.” Julie says and grabs the phone. “Didn’t know you were a painter Lexy.”

The photo they are looking at is the one I took after I busted on Hope’s face before the Thailand game.

“I do my best.” I say with a smirk as the phone is passed along.

“Wait.” Alex says then she and Christen get real close to the screen. “That’s the floor of our hotel in Reims.”

“What?” I question as I get my phone back. “Hope and I aren’t allowed to have some alone time?”

“No you are.” Christen says. “We just usually hear you two having sex.”

“We didn’t have sex that night.” Hope says. “Holy shit we gotta get one of these.”

“Lexy truth or Dare?” Allie asks.

“Dare.” I say and turn up the vibrator

“I dare you to pull your dick out.”

“Well that’s not fucking happening.”

“Then you have to remove an article of clothing” Kelley says as I notice a wet spot on my wife’s sweatpants.

“Fine.” I say and remove my shirt leaving me in just a crop top to cover my boobs.

“You can take your sweat pants off if you want Hope.” Alex says and a couple girls nod.

Hope looks at me and I nod so she takes off her sweatpants leaving her in a very skimpy thong.

“Sexy.” Ali says.

“Your turn Lexy.” Kelley says. 

“Alyssa…truth or dare?” I question

“Truth.” The keeper says as she watches Moe use her finger to draw on the keepers leg.

“Are you going to marry Moe?” I ask causing Moe to suddenly look up.

“Yes.” Alyssa easily says. “But we’ll do it when the times right.”

“Okay then….hurt my Moe Moe and I break your hands.” I say.

“Mhmm.” Alyssa says quickly. “Got it.”

“Lexy.” Hope whispers and grips my knee. 

“What’s wrong baby?”

“Can I please cum Mistress?” Hope begs making my eyes widen.

“Yeah.” I whisper then I watch as Hope’s juice squirt through her lace thong.

“What the fuck?” Allie questions as everyone looks at Hope and I.

“What?” Hope asks so I lean down to whisper in her ear.

“You called me Mistress.” I whisper.

“Shit.” Hope mumbles.

“What’s going on?” Ali questions.

“Do you want them to know?” I whisper. “I can deal with it if you don’t want them to know.”

“They already know.” Hope mumbles. “We kinda have to tell them.”

“It’ll be okay.” I mumble then kiss Hope’s head.

I then look back at the team.

“Ask your questions.”

“Why did Hope call you mistress?” Tobin asks.

“Hope is my submissive and I’m her Domme or Mistress.” I say.

“So like the bondage porn thing?” Kelley questions.

“Well every domme and sub are different, but yes sort of like that.”

“Is this consensual?” Christen asks.

“Yes.” I say.

“100 percent.” Hope says. “I wouldn’t let her do the things she does to me if I didn’t enjoy it.”

“Thats really all you need to know.” I say. “But if you have questions then write them down and give them too us then we’ll answer them.”

“Baby I need to cum.” Hope whimpers.

“No.” I say and turn the speed of the vibrator up a notch.

“Please Mistress.” Hope begs as I look around the room.

Everyone is looking at us waiting to see what I’ll do and oddly Becky and Julie look more turned on than everyone else

“Beg.” I say and hand Hope the remote. “Go over to JJ and Becky, give them the remote, show your pussy to them, and beg them to let you cum.”

“Holy shit.” Christen mumbles.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

Hope moves over to Becky and JJ and hands them the remote then she shows them her pussy.

“Please let me cum.” Hope begs. “Please Becky…Please Jules.”

Becky and Julie look at me and I nod.

“Cum sweetie.” Julie says.

“Cum for us Hope.” Becky says.

All of us watch as Hope’s juices squirt through her thong and they land on Julie and Becky.

“You taste pretty good.” Julie says as Hope sits down next to me.

“You did so so good my good girl.” I praise as Hope hands me the remote.

“Thank you mistress.” Hope says with a smile.

“Hope truth or truth.” Ali says as I turn the vibrator off, but leave it in Hope’s pussy.

“Uh truth?” Hope says as she catches her breathe.

“Do you like when Lexy does that?”

“Does what?” Hope questions.

“What she just did with you.” Ash says.

“I fucking love it.” Hope admits. “I wouldn’t let her do it if I didn’t.”

“Why do you like it?” JJ questions

Her and Becky seem the most interested.

“Somehow Lexy knows what I need and when I need it. She knows what buttons to push, she knows how far to go, and she just knows how to make me feel good.” Hope says then she intertwines our hands. “I know you all may not understand our sexual relationship, but you only need to know that Lexy would never lay a hand on me in a malicious way. Lexy would never put me in a place where I am not comfortable and she would never put me in a position that will harm me. My wife loves me more than anything in the world and I love her just the same.”

“If you don’t believe us.” I say. “Then Hope and I can show you a small excerpt of one of our playtimes.”

“Playtimes?” Alex questions.

“We have normal sex too.” Hope says. “But sometimes I just want to let go and let Lexy control me and my orgasms. Sometimes I want her to dominate me and sometimes I want her to use me.”

“Okay I gotta say this.” Tierna says. “That sounds hot as fuck.”

“Damn T.” Kelley says.

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Christen says.

Everyone agrees so I put my shirt back on then Hope and I grab our stuff and walk back to our room. Once in our room I bring my wife into a hug.

“Are you okay?” I say into Hope’s hair.

“They’re we gonna find out anyway.” Hope says then she looks up at me. “I hope you know this won’t change our relationship.”

“You still wanna be my submissive?” I tentatively ask.

“Yes baby.” Hope says and shows me her wedding ring. “This means we are together through life and it also means you are my domme for life and I am your submissive.

“I love you.” I blurt out.

“I love you too Lexy.” Hope says and softly kisses me.

“You know that vibrator is still in you. I wander how we should get it out

“You know Julie and Becky seemed pretty interested.” Hope says with a smirk.

“On it.” I say then pull out my phone.

_Me: Hope and I would like to talk to you two._

_Becky: Okay we’ll be over in a minute._

A minute later there is a knock on the door so I open the door and let the two women into the room.

“What’s up?” Julie asks.

“Can I ask you something rather blunt?” I ask as Hope rubs her clit while on the unused bed.

“Sure.” Becky says.

“Are you two interested in Dominant submissive play?” I ask.

“Yes, actually.” Julie says.

“Do you wanna see a soft demonstration?”

“Sure.” Becky says so I go over to Hope then squat down next to her.

“Are you my good girl?” I question.

“Yes mistress.” Hope says and nods. “I’m your good girl.”

“Does my good girl want the vibrator out of her pussy?”

“Please.” Hope begs.

“Well if you ask one of them nicely then I’m sure they’ll help you out.” I say and motion to Becky and Julie.

“Please Becky.” Hope begs. “Please Jules.”

“Do you want to help her?” Becky questions and looks at her girlfriend.

“Yes.” Julie instantly says.

“Be my good girl and go remove the vibrator from Hope’s pussy, but only after you’ve made her cum one last time.” Becky says.

“Yes Mistress.” Julie says and approaches Hope.

The blonde then dives in-between Hope’s legs and eats her for all she worth.

“FUCK.” Hope screams as she coats Julie’s face with her juices.

Julie then removes the vibrator from Hope’s pussy and sucks the juices off.

“I believe you to have done more than just discuss Dom/sub play.” I tease.

“We’re probably not as experienced as you two, but we’ve done some things.” Becky admits.

“Well if you two ever want to know more then you can ask us.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Lexy’s POV**

“Lexy I’m close.” Hope moans as I furiously pump my fingers in and out of her pussy.

“Look at yourself.” I whisper into her ear. “Look at yourself in the mirror as you cum.”

Hope’s eyes shoot open and she stares at her reflection in the mirror as I look directly at her in the mirror while fingering her precious pussy.

A few minutes later Hope floods my hand with her juices and weirdly she doesn’t make a sound.

“Woah.” I say and look at my wife.

“I don’t know what happened there.” Hope says as I slow down my pumps. “I thought I’d make a noise, but no sound came out.”

“Are you okay?” I ask as I remove my fingers from Hope’s pussy.

“Never better.” Hope says with a smile as I lift my fingers to her mouth.

“Taste yourself.” I say and Hope immediately takes my fingers in her mouth. “Now you see why I love tasting you.”

Hope slides off my lap and knees on the floor then I stand up and let her take my dick in her mouth.

“Hands behind your back princess.” I command.

Hope immediately puts her hands behind her back and looks up at me.

“Good little slut.” I say and stroke Hope’s face as she sucks my dick. “You’re such a good little slut.”

I let Hope do most of the work then as I feel a familiar feeling in my stomach I take a fistful of Hope’s hair which causes her to immediately stop her movements. I then start roughly fucking her face.

“You should see how beautiful you look.” I say as I ram Hope’s mouth my mouth.

I continue using Hope’s mouth until I feel my balls tighten so I slide all the way into my wife’s mouth then I dump my cum down her throat. Once I’ve dumped all my cum into Hope’s mouth I pull out leaving her gasping for air.

“I got you.” I say and pick my wife up.

I then sit on the bed and place Hope on my lap and let her catch her breath.

“You did so good baby.” I coo as I stroke Hope’s face. “So so good.”

“Thank you.” Hope breathlessly says.

“Who’s my good girl?” I ask.

“Me.” Hope says with a smile. “I’m your good girl.”

“Right you are.” I say then kiss my girl. “I love you Hope.”

“I love you Lexy.” Hope says then she grabs my phone.

Hope unlocks my phone, goes on Spotify, and presses shuffle on our slow dance playlist.

“May I have this dance?” I ask.

“Yes you may.” Hope says and gets off my lap.

I get off the bed then wrap my arms around Hope’s waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. My wife then rests her head on my chest as we sway back and forth for a couple minutes.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Kiss ass.” Hope says and smiles at me as the song ends. “I’m gonna go on my run.”

“Okay baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” Hope says and gets dressed.

I grab a sports bra and my compression shorts then I go shower. Once I’m clean and sweet smelling I put on my sports bra and compression shorts then I leave the bathroom and rest on the bed.

Hope comes back an hour later from her run and comes over to me and softly kisses me then she goes and showers. Eventually my babygirl comes out of the bathroom and she and I put on our tracksuits then we grab our bags and head down to the team meeting room. Once in the team meeting room we wait for awhile with the team then we get on the bus when it pulls up. After we get on the bus Hope and I sit in our normal spot and as we leave the hotel Hope intertwines our hands as we listen to our own music.

Minutes later we arrive at the stadium so everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Hope comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Hope puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap before she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head before she returns to her area of the locker room.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says and she sits on my lap.

“Hi.” I mumble and look away from the midfielder.

“Lexy look at me please.” Moe says as I notice all noise in the room stop.

“Fine.” I mumble then look at Moe. “What?”

“Did we do something wrong?” Moe asks then I shake my head no. “Then why haven’t you talked to any of us since Truth or dare night.”

“You guys think I’m weird.” I mumble.

“For what? For your sexual relationship with Hope?” Moe rehotorically asks, but I still nod. “Lexy it’s something you and your wife enjoy and you both consent to it so who are we to judge? Was it a bit shocking when we first found out? Of course it was, but you’re still the same Lexy Mitchell. No matter what you’re always going to be our Lexy Mitchell who loves to sing and play piano and you’ll always be our Lexy Mitchell who is completely and utterly whipped by Hope.”

“Not completely.” I say with a small smile.

“Trust us.” Christen says. “You are completely whipped.”

“So are you.” I mumble.

“And I’ll happily admit that.” Christen says as everyone chuckles.

“But seriously Lexy.” Moe says. “We’re always going to love you and nothing could ever change that.”

“Okay.” I mumble.

A couple minutes later the rest of the starters and I head out to warm-up while the subs do their own warm ups.

A while later we head to the locker room and change out of our warm up tops and into our white jerseys then we head to the tunnel. The starters and I wait a few seconds then we head out for the anthems. After the anthems are over I get to my position and wait a few seconds then the whistle blows and the game kicks off.

The game flies by and I’m not really cognizant of where I am or what’s going on until the end of the game which is odd for me.

In the 88th minute as I’m walking around midfield I get a splitting headache.

“Not now.” I mumble then look at the bench. “JILL.”

When I have Jill’s attention I motion for a sub and she nods and sends Lindsey to the fourth official. The fourth official tells the main official what's going on and she immediately stops the game. After my number goes up on the board I walk over to Lindsey and high five her then I start walking down the tunnel. When I get into the tunnel I head straight for the locker room and once I'm in the locker room I head to my locker, sit down in my locker, then I put a dark towel over my face to block the light.

Sometime later I hear a bunch of cleats clacking so I get up to change my clothes, but I almost collapse.

“Shit.” I mumble then try to grab something.

“Woah.” Julie says and holds me up. “I got you.”

Julie then lowers me down to sit in my locker.

“Do I need to get Hope?” Becky asks.

“Please, but don’t yell.” I say and keep my eyes shut.

“I got it.” Crystal says.

I hear the click clack of cleats walking a way then a minute later I hear two pairs of cleats walk back over.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Hope asks.

“Migraines.” I mumble

“Okay.” Hope says as I open my eyes. “Moe can you come here.”

“What’s up?” Moe says.

“I need you to help me change Lexy.” Hope says. “Her migraines are back.”

“Alright.” Moe says.

The two of them change me out of my kit and help me into my tracksuit then they sit me down in the locker room. The two of them return to the lockers to I assume change then they return to me and help me to the bus. Once on the bus Hope helps me into our row then she straddles me and starts rubbing my temples as we head back to the hotel.

“It hurts.” I mumble and rest my head on Hope’s shoulder.

“I know baby.” Hope says.

“Did we win?” I ask as I wrap my arms around my wife.

“Yeah baby.”

“How?”

“Pinoe scored two penalties, one of which you won.”

“Oh.” I say then an intense pain hits so I squeeze my wife. “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.”

“We’re almost there baby.” Hope says.

A couple minutes later the bus stops then Hope helps me off the bus and up to our room. Once in the room Hope strips me out of my clothes and helps me on the bed then she strips and join me on the bed. Once on the bed Hope rests against the headboard, spreads her legs then she pulls my head right by her core and starts rubbing my temples.

“I’m sorry.” I say and look up at my wife.

“For what baby?” Hope asks while continuing to rub my temples. 

“We should be out celebrating yet here we are in our room with you taking care of me.”

“It’s okay Baby.” Hope says. “I’d rather be in here with you then out there celebrating.”

“Can we get my head checked when we get back home?” I ask.

“Of course.”

“You know your boobs look amazing from this angle.” I say.

“Thanks Lexy.” Hope says with a smile.

“I can’t wait to watch you feed our baby.” I admit.

“I can’t wait to make a baby.” Hope says then she winks.

“If my head didn’t hurt I’d bend you over this bed and give you a baby.”

“Wait till the end of the season baby.” Hope says.

“Then we can make a baby?”

“We can make as many baby’s as you want.

“I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant I’m gonna get you pregnant.” I sing.

“You know I think JJ and Becky might wanna talk to us more about our Dom/sub relationship.” Hope says.

“I’m okay with that…Why do you think Allie wants to see my dick so bad?” I say.

“I have no clue, but if she doesn’t stop asking then we’re gonna have a problem.” Hope says then she looks down at me. “Or we could have a little fun.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“We could fuck her.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Lexy’s POV**

“Fuck’s sake.” I groan as I sit down on the bench.

Tonight’s our game against France and I just got subbed off in the 63rd minute for Lindsey since I’m playing like shit.

“That couldn’t have gone any worse.”

“It’s okay.” Hope says and squeezes my leg.

Two seconds later Pinoe scores and all of us celebrate then we return to the bench.

“Oh.” I say then I put my hand over my mouth so I can whisper to my wife. “Ashley set up an appointment for when we get back.”

“Good.” Hope says then we watch the rest of the game

When the final whistle blows I get off the bench and shake hands with the French players then we do our team huddle. After the team huddle I head into the locker room and quickly shower then I change into my street clothes.

“You know you don’t have to hide yourself.” Allie says as I finish changing.

“All you wanna do is she her naked.” Moe says. “Just shut the fuck up and get changed.”

Once we can leave I grab my things then head to the bus and sit down in Hope and I’s row. My wife gets on the bus a few minutes later and sits next to me then she rests her head on my shoulder.

“So when’s your appointment?” Hope asks as we head back to the hotel.

“The fifteenth.” I say.

“Alrighty.” Hope says then she tilts her head to whisper in my ear. “When we beat England you and I are fucking Allie.”

“Have you told her that?” I question.

“No…but I know what to do.” Hope says as I put a jacket over her lap.

I then reach under the jacket and rub Hope’s pussy through her sweats.

“You’ve got such a pretty pussy baby.” I whisper into Hope’s ear. “I’m gonna enjoy putting a baby in you.”

“Better do more than just put one baby in me.” Hope says as we pull up to the hotel.

“Two?” I question.

“At least.” My sexy wife says then she grabs her bag. “Let’s go practice.”

“Ooh yes please.” I say then grab my stuff and follow my wife like a puppy.

“Whipped.” Moe says as I walk by her.

“True.” I say and keep following my favorite player ever.

I follow Hope up to our room then I take my wife’s bag and put it away while my babygirl showers. After I put our stuff up I head to the bathroom and pull open the curtain.

“Spin around.” I say and Hope does.

I then reach into the shower and clean Hope’s asshole.

“Why are you doing that?” Hope asks.

“We’re gonna have some fun tonight right?” I question and Hope nods. “And If it’s okay with you I would love to make love to your ass.”

“Please do.” Hope says as I finish cleaning her hole.

“I’m gonna go get some ice.” I say.

“Why?” Hope asks and turns around.

“Trust me.” I say and peck Hope’s lips.

I then grab the ice bucket and walk down the hall to the ice machine and get a bucket of ice then I return to Hope and I’s room. Once back in the room I put the ice bucket up and lock the door before I strip nude and walk towards the bathroom.

I stand in the doorway and watch as Hope brushes her teeth while nude then once my wife’s mouth is clean I walk over, stand behind her, and wrap my arms around her

“You’re so beautiful.” I say as I rub my hands all over her body. “You make me wanna do very naughty things to you.”

“Like what?” Hope moans as I press my dick into her ass cheeks.

“Wanna try something new?” I ask.

“Sure.” Hope says.

I smirk at my wife through the mirror before I drop down, spread her ass cheeks, then I slide my tongue into her puckered asshole.

“Holy shit.” Hope moans as I fuck her ass with my tongue.

Hope reaches back and presses my head deeper in her ass so I reach around and enter two fingers into my girl’s pussy then I finger fuck her while rubbing her clit.

“Lexy I’m close.”

“Cum for me beautiful.” I say. “Cum for your wife.”

I return to eating my girls ass and a minute later Hope’s juice splatter on the floor. Once Hope is done orgasming I help her ride out the rest of her high then I pull my fingers out of her pussy.

“Damn.” I say. “I gotta eat your ass more often”

“Fucking please.” Hope says as I stand up.

Before a couple of minutes ago I had never ate ass before.

“Come on baby.” I say and lead Hope into the bedroom. “Lay on the unused bed spread eagle.”

Hope gets on the bed and spreads her limbs so I grab one of our blindfolds then I squat by Hope’s head.

“Do you trust me?” I ask as I run my fingers through Hope’s hair.

“You know I do.” Hope says with a smile.

“May I put this blindfold on you?” I ask

“Of course.”

“Night night princess.” I say and wrap the blind fold around Hope’s eyes.

Once the blindfold is securely around Hope’s eyes I get up and grab the bucket of ice then return to the bed.

“Do you remember our safe word?” I question as I sit in between Hope’s legs.

“Cucumber Mistress.” Hope says as I grab an ice cube.

“Good girl.” I say as I spread Hope’s lower lips.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says as I put the ice cube in her pussy. “Holy shit.”

“Cold baby?” I ask as I put another one in my wife’s pussy.

“So Cold.” Hope says. “But it feels really good.”

“Good.” I say and rub Hope’s folds. “You’re pussy’s so beautiful babygirl……and oh so wet…”

“Mistress.” Hope whimpers.

“What do you need baby girl?” I question.

“Fucking anything.” Hope begs so I grab another ice cube.

“Even this?” I question and put the ice cube in her pussy.

“Yes.” Hope moans.

I put two more ice cubes in Hope then I get off the bed and put the ice bucket away.

“Lexy?” Hope questions as I walk next to her. “Lexy where’d you go?”

“I’m here baby.” I say and squeeze Hope’s firm boobs. “Can you lean up for me Baby?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says and leans up so I get on the bed behind her

I then move Hope’s hair to one side of her head so I have access to her neck.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I whisper then kiss Hope’s sweet spot while I manhandle Hope’s beautiful boobs. “You’re boob are perfect babygirl.”

“Can I take off the blindfold?” Hope asks.

“Can you keep it on for a few more minutes beautiful?” I question. “I promise it’ll be worth your while if you trust me.”

“Okay.” Hope says. “I trust you.’

“Thank you baby.” I say as I snake one hand down to Hope’s holy grail. “I’ll tell you when to take it off.”

I push two fingers into Hope’s pretty pussy then I slowly start pumping in and out of her while I wrap my other arm around my wife and pull her closer to me

“You’re such a good girl.” I whisper then bite down on Hope’s sweet spot. “I love you so so much my good girl.”

“I love you Mistress.” Hope moans.

“Tell me how you feel baby.” I request.

“Free Mistress.” Hope admits. “I feel free.”

“Why princess? Tell me why.”

“You’re in control of me.” Hope moans as I add another finger to her pussy.

“I’m in control of what baby?” I question as I speed up my finger pumps.

“Everything.” My wife moans. “You control everything Mistress.”

“Are you close my good girl?” I question.

“So close Mistress.” Hope says.

“I’m gonna remove your blindfold and you and I are gonna watch as you cum all over my hand then you and I are gonna watch me fuck you through your orgasm until you squirt.”

“Yes mistress.” Hope says so I remove her blindfold then I let Hope adjust to the light.

“Look down baby.” I say then Hope does. “Look how wet your pretty little pussy is.”

“For you Mistress.” Hope moans as I kiss along her collarbone.

“Do you feel me poking into your back?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

“That’s because of you baby.” I say then kiss Hope’s jaw. “I’m so hard all because of you.”

“May I cum Mistress?” Hope questions then she looks at me. 

“Let’s watch yourself cum baby.” I say then Hope looks down at her pussy. “Cum baby.”

Hope and I watch as she floods my hand with her juices then we watch as I speed up my pumps through her orgasms. A minute later Hope and I watch as she squirts all over our unused bed.

“That’s my girl.” I praise. “Such a good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says while blushing as I remove my fingers from her pussy.

“Taste yourself baby.” I say and hold my fingers to Hope’s mouth.

Hope takes my fingers in her mouth and sucks off her juices.

“Mhmm.” Hope says. “I taste good.”

“You taste like heaven babygirl.” I say.

“Can we do something?” Hope asks.

“Of course baby girl.” I say then kiss Hope’s cheek. “Whatever you want.”

“I need to lay down then” Hope says.

I move out from behind Hope then she lays down.

“Now straddle me and wank over me.”

“With pleasure.” I say then I straddle my girl.

I then start stroking my dick while I marvel over my nude wife.

I can already tell I’m gonna bust quick because…I mean have you seen my wife? She’s the sexiest woman in the world.

“Make me cum with your voice baby.” I say.

“Come on Mistress.” Hope says in her sexiest voice. “Cum on me with that big dick and claim me. Make the whole world know who my Mistress is.”

“Fuck.” I moan as I coat Hope’s stomach with my cum.

After I finish cumming on my wife Hope scoops my cum off her abs and puts in her mouth.

“Mmm.” Hope says. “Tasty.”

I scoot up and straddle Hope’s lower ribs then I put my dick in-between Hope’s voluptuous boobs.

“Wrap those big beautiful boobs around me baby.” I say.

Hope does as told so I put my hands on either side of her head and start pumping in and out of her cleavage.

“Fuck these feel amazing.” I moan.

“Cum for me Lexy.” Hope husks out. “Paint my face with that tasty hot cum.”

“Hope.” I moan as I explode all over my wife’s face.

Once I’ve stopped cumming, Hope unwraps her boobs from around my dick then she rubs my cum into her face. I, on the other hand, move down Hope’s body then lay on top of my wife.

“Did you see how fast I came?” I question then I peck Hope’s lips.

“Mhmm.” Hope says with a smile.

“All because of you baby.” I whisper. “You’re so beautiful that every time I see you I want to bust.”

“Really?” Hope shyly questions.

“Really baby.” I say then softly kiss my wife. “Do you wanna keep going or get some sleep?”

“I wanna sleep, but I wanna put your dick inside of me so I fall asleep feeling it.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” I say then get off my wife.

I pick Hope up and carry her over to our bed then Hope hangs on to me as I pull the covers back. I lay Hope in the bed then I turn off the lights and get in next to my wife. Hope and I face each other then Hope grabs my dick, pumps a few times, then she guides it into her pussy.

“How do I feel baby?” I question as I roll us over so Hope’s laying on top of me.

“So good Lexy.” Hope says. “How do I feel?”

“You feel like heaven baby.” I admit. “Every time I have the honor of penetrating your beautiful pussy I feel like I’m in heaven.”

“You know.” Hope says with a playful smile. “If I wasn’t so tired I’d ride you until we both pass out.”

“Thanks baby.” I say while chuckling. “But I need you good and rested so let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.” Hope says and yawns then she rests her head on my boob. “Goodnight…Love you Lexy.

“Good night Princess.” I say and Kiss Hope’s head while wrapping my arms around her. “I love you so so much Hope.”

Ah.

I love my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lexy’s POV**

“LET’S FUCKING GO.” Kelley shouts as we wait for kick off.

Today’s the semi-final against England

“Geez I forgot how loud she is.” I say as I stand with Julie.

“I can’t imagine how loud she is in the bedroom.” Julie says right as the whistle blows her whistle to start the game.

Once England kick off we come out firing.

In the 3rd minute Crystal brings the ball up field then she crosses the ball towards Alex who’s covered by two English defenders. Millie Bright jumps up with Alex and the English woman heads the ball away, but only as far as Tobin. Tobin tries to get away from Stokes with her skill moves, but she ends up playing a ball into Kelley’s path. Kelley tries to cross the ball, but Bright blocks it so I run after it and get to the ball first.

I dribble the ball to the endline only to be chased by Bright so as the defender gets to me I nutmeg her then dance around her and get back on the ball. I then run towards goal before I cut back towards the penalty spot so I have a better angle. Once I have my angle I fire the ball towards goal, but the English keeper parries it away and into Christen’s path. Christen creates space for herself then crosses the ball toward Alex who then blasts the ball over the bar so everyone resets.

In the 10th minute Tobin receives a pass from someone then she turns and passes toward me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kelley running into acres of open space so when the ball gets to me I dummy it and let the ball roll past me. When Kelley catch’s up to the ball she plays a cross first time and the ball goes past the English defense and straight to Christen who heads it into the back of the net making the score 1-0.

I, along with everyone else run over to her and hug her then I head back to our half to get ready for the restart which happens a few minutes later.

The next 15 or so minutes are a bit boring for me, but somehow in the 19th minute Ellen White scores.

In the 30th minute Abby pulls up near the right side of midfield and crosses the ball to Christen, who is on the left sideline. Christen brings the ball down with her chest then she passes to Lindsey. Lindsey picks up her head and she spots the run of Alex then she crosses the ball into the center of the box. Alex leaps in stride to nod the ball into the left side of the net. After the ball hits the back of the net, Alex runs over towards the sideline then she sips tea which I find funny.

The rest of the game flies by me and in the 65th feel my hamstring hurting so I fall onto the ground which stops play.

“Hey you alright?” Christen asks.

“I can feel my hamstring about to go.” I say.

“Other than that your okay?”

“I’m fine.” I say as the AT’s arrive.

“What’s hurting Lexy?” One of the AT’s asks.

“My hamstring.”

“Can you walk on it?”

“Yeah.” I say and hold my hands out.

The two AT’s help me up then I walk off the field and we head into the locker room. Once in the locker room I sit on the train table then the trainers and the team doctor check out my hamstring.

“Alright it looks like a grade one strain so we’ll wrap it with ice then see how it’s doing back at the hotel.” The doctor says.

“Can I take a quick shower before we wrap it?” I ask and the AT’s nod. “Thanks.”

When I get the all clear I head to my locker, grab my tracksuit and shower stuff, then I head to the showers and clean my self. Once I’m clean and dressed I head back into the locker room and put my kit in the laundry bins then I walk over to my locker. Once at my locker I put my long dark brown hair up into a loose ponytail, slip my running shoes on, then I put my wedding ring back on my left ring finger.

“You ready?” One of the AT’s asks.

“Yeah.” I say.

The AT’s wrap my thigh with ice then I walk back out to the bench and sit down next to Moe.

“What’d I miss?” I question.

“Um England got a penalty, Alyssa saved it, and Millie Bright got a red Card.” Moe says.

“Sweet.” I say.

Moe and I watch the final minutes of the game then when the whistle blows I watch all my teammates run onto the field while I walk on the field.

“Hey baby.” Hope says and hugs me.

“Hi princess.” I say.

“Is your Hamstring okay?”

“The doctor said it’s most likely a grade one strain.

“Are you okay?” Hope questions and looks up at me.

“Not really.” I say.

“We’re talking when we get back.”

“Alright.” I say.

The two of us walk over to the huddle and we watch Sonnett dance for a little bit then we have our post match talk. Once that’s done I head into the locker room and pack my bag then, once it’s packed, I leave the locker room as the rest of the team come into the locker room.

“I’ll meet you on the bus.” I say and peck Hope’s lips.

“Okay.” Hope says then she and the rest of the team head into the locker room.

Once the team can’t see me anymore I head out to the pitch and set my bag on the touch line then I take off my shoes and socks and let my feet enjoy the feeling of the cool grass. I take the ice off my leg then I step onto the grass and start running.

Fuck.

\- - - - -

**Hope’s POV**

“Hey Hope where’s Lexy?” Moe asks as we pack our stuff up.

“Is she not on the bus?” I question.

“No.” Moe says causing me to sigh.

“Someone grab a ball.” I say as I finish packing my stuff.

Julie grabs a ball then we, along with the rest of team, head out to the field. Once on the pitch we see my wife running up and down the field which means she’s pissed.

“Dammit.” I say.

“What’s she mad about?” Tobin asks.

“I don’t know.” I admit. “We were going to talk about it back at the hotel, but I guess it was eating her up too much.”

“Well I don’t think she has an injured hamstring.“ Christen says as we watch Lexy run at full speed.

“How do you get abs like that?” Mal questions as Lexy approaches one of the 18 yard boxes.

Lexy has her shirt off and is running barefoot up and down the field in her track suit.

“No clue.” Lindsey says as Lexy starts running back up field.

“I got her stuff.” Moe says and holds up Lexy’s bag, shoe’s, and socks.

“Ball.” I request and Julie hands me the ball.

I drop the ball then kick it towards the center circleand as Lexy runs by the ball she rainbow flicks it over her head. As the ball drops in front of my midfielder she puts her foot through the ball and volley’s it from 45 yards out into the goal without bouncing.

“How the fuck can she do that?” Rose questions.

“No clue.” I say.

Once the ball hits the back of the net Lexy collapses on the ground and catches her breathe.

“Alright I’ll get her and we’ll meet you all on the bus.” I say. “Can someone grab my stuff and put it on the bus with Lexy’s?”

“Yep.” Becky says then she and the team leave my wife and I alone.

Once the team leave I head onto the field then I squat down next to my wife.

“You ready to go back to the hotel?” I ask.

Lexy nods so I stand up, help my wife up, then we walk to the bus.

“Your stuffs on the bus.” I say as we pass the locker room.

Lexy nods so we continue walking to the bus.

Once on the bus we sit in our row and Lexy puts her shoes and socks back on as we head back to the hotel.

When we get to the hotel Lexy and I head up to our room and put our stuff away then I hug my girl.

“Strip.” I say.

Lexy nods so we both strip naked then I sit on the bed

“Come sit.” I say and pat the spot in-between my legs.

My wife comes and sits in between my legs so I take her long, luscious, dark brown hair out of the pony tail then I run my fingers through her hair.

“Talk to me baby.” I say.

“Why am I on this team?” Lexy rehotorically asks. “I can’t do anything right.

I let my wife rant for a long time and eventually she gets so riled up that she starts pacing back and forth.

“Everyone is telling me how bad I am.” Lexy says as she paces back and forth.

Her and I both know that’s not true, but Lexy only focuses on the negative comments she gets.

“Hell the whole BBC think I’m shit.”

“Stop.” I say and Lexy stops pacing.

I get off the bed and stand in front of my wife

“Use me.” I say then kneel in front of my wife.

“What? Lexy questions then I Lick from the base of Lexy’s dick up to the tip.

“Use my mouth, my pussy, and my ass to get all your anger out.” I say then I start stroking Lexy’s dick. “Use me Mistress.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright.” Kelley says and locks the door. “I think this is everyone who’s coming so let’s get started.”

“Why did we have to bring strap on’s?” Alex questions.

“Because tonight is an all things go truth or dare.” Emily says as we all sit around the room.

We also leave one of the beds in the room free so it can be used for dares.

We beat England yesterday so Kelley and Emily decided to have an optional truth or dare night to celebrate…and somehow it’s taking place in mine and Hope’s room

I swear those two are horny 24/7…….okay I am too, but come on. Have you seen how sexy my wife is?

The people that showed up tonight are myself, Hope, Alex, Tobin, Christen, Becky, Julie, Ash, Ali, Kelley, Emily, Alyssa, Moe, Allie, and Tierna.

I’ve noticed Tierna’s low key a freak…..not gonna lie it’s kinda hot.

“Can we ask you two questions about your sex life?” Kelley asks.

“As long as you don’t make Lexy or I feel uncomfortable yes you may.” Hope says.

“If you want to ask your questions before we start so you don’t have to waste them on truth’s then that’s fine.” I say.

“How do you make sure Hope is safe while you two are playing?” Christen asks

“Hope has a safe world so if it’s too much then she can say it and we’ll stop and I’ll hold her while we talk about why it was too much.” I say. “We also talk about what she enjoys and what she doesn’t so I know how far I can push her and what I can do to make her feel loved while we’re playing.”

“Hope have you ever had to use your safe word?” Ash asks.

“In the beginning I did, but I haven’t had to in I think three years.” Hope says.

“Wait how long have you two had this relationship?”Moe asks.

“Since Hope came back from the 2015 World Cup.” I admit.

“Do you have non verbal safety measures?” Tobin asks.

“Yeah.” Hope says. “If it’s too much then I hold up my index, middle, and pinky.”

“Lexy, do you control everything about Hope?” Ali asks.

“Only when we’re playing.” I say. “Everywhere else we are both equal in our relationship…Well Hope has more control over me, but that’s just because I’m whipped.”

“Do you ever call her names?” Alex asks.

“Only when we’re playing and only one’s she’s comfortable with.” I say.

“Are any words of limits?” Kelley asks.

“I can’t call her a Whore.” I say. “Otherwise I will be dickless.”

“Very true.” Hope says.

“Do you have any like good words you use?” Becky asks.

“I do.” I say and kiss Hope’s cheek.

“And that would be?”

“I’m Lexy’s good girl.” Hope says while blushing.

“Yes you are.” I say then peck Hope’s lips. “My very sexy, very beautiful, very very good girl.”

“Do you ever punish her?” Julie asks.

“Not that often.” I say.

“Alright everyone.” Kelley says. “Clothes off.”

“Wait.” I say.

“What?” Christen asks.

“Are all of you comfortable seeing my dick?” I question.

“Yes Lexy.” Christen says as everyone nods. “It’s part of you and we love you.”

“Alright I say and take off my shorts which frees my semi-hard dick.

“Damn Lexy.” Julie says.

“What?” I question.

“You have a great sized dick.” The blonde says.

“And that’s not even fully hard.” Hope says.

“Bull shit.” Christen says.

“She’s not lying.” I say as I remove my shirt and bra.

“Quick someone says something to get her hard.” Kelley says.

“Hope Amelia Mitchell.” Moe says and instantly I get hard. “Knew that would work.”

“Damn Lexy.” Alex says. “Your dicks massive.”

“And your boobs are amazing.” Tierna says.

“Not as good as some of yours, but their decent.” I say.

“So who’s starting?” Becky asks.

“Becky truth or dare.” Kelley asks.

“Truth.” Becky says.

“Who wears the strap more between you and Julie?”

“Um.” Becky says as she looks at her wife. “I think probably me, but we both wear it a lot.”

“Sweet.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Becky asks.

“Dare.” I say.

“I dare you to tit fuck Julie until you cum.”

“Is that okay with you Julie?” I question

“Yeah.” Julie says with a smile.

“And are you okay with this baby?” I ask and look at my wife.

“Mhmm.” Hope says with a smile then she licks her lips. 

“Alright Jules.” I say then lay a pillow down in between my legs. “Kneel down here please.”

Julie nods then kneels in between my legs.

The blonde grasps her boobs and wraps them around my dick then she starts slowly moving up and down my shaft.

I let Julie do most of the work and enjoy the feeling of her boobs sliding up and down my dick.

“Where do I cum?” I question a few minutes later.

“Where do you usually cum when Hope does this?” Alex asks.

“Her boobs, face, hair, body…really just depends.” I say then I feel my balls tighten. “Hurry and decided.”

“Just cum.” Hope says and a few seconds later I cum all over Julie’s boobs and face.

“Damn that’s a lot of cum.” Ash says as Julie unwraps her boobs from around me.

“Tierna truth or dare?” Julie asks as she sits back down next to Becky.

“Dare.” The red head says.

“I dare you to lick Lexy’s cum off of me.”

“Gladly.” The defender says.

Tierna then comes over to Julie and licks, her left boob, her right boob, and her face until all of my cum is gone.

“Your cum taste good Lexy.” Tierna says.

“Thanks.”

“Lexy truth or Dare?” Tierna asks.

“Truth.” I say.

“What’s your favorite bondage toy.”

“Oh that’s easy.” I say and I see Hope smile. “It’s a heart shaped flogger.”

“Lexy truth or dare?” Christen asks.

“Uh truth I guess.”

“What’s your favorite sexual thing to do with Hope?”

“Right now it’s eating her ass.” I say. “That shit’s amazing…no pun intended.””

“Okay you can ask a question now.” Christen says.

“Allie truth or dare?” I ask.

“Truth.”

“Why did you want to see my dick so bad?” I question.

“Just did.” Allie says and shrugs.

“Well you almost got fucked up.” Hope mumbles then she grabs my dick. “My dick.”

“Ooh possessive Hope.” Ali says.

“Hope truth or dare?” Allie asks

“Dare.”

“I dare you to let me fuck you.”

“Are you okay with this?” Hope asks and looks at me.

“Sure.” I say as Allie puts on the strap.

Hope and Allie get on the unused bed and right before Hope gets penetrated I sigh and look away from what’s about to happen.

“Stop.” Hope says so I look up in case she’s hurt, but she’s not.

My wife crawls off the bed then she comes over and straddles me.

“What’s wrong?” Hope asks, but I just shake my head. “You don’t want this to happen do you?”

I shake my head no.

“Why didn’t you say something baby?” Hope asks.

“I didn’t wanna be a buzz kill.” I mumble.

“Trust me Lexy.” Christen says. “We get it.”

“Seriously.” Ali says.

“We wouldn’t have cared if you didn’t let Hope get with Allie.” Ash says.

“Sorry.” I mumble.

“You wanna claim me don’t you?” Hope whispers and I nod. “Then take me.”

“What do you mean?” I ask then Hope puts her lips over my ear.

“Fuck me so they know who I belong too.” Hope says.

“I don’t know if they’d be okay with that.” I mumble.

“Instead of Allie fucking me would you guys be okay with watching Lexy fuck me?” Hope asks.

“If you’re both okay with it then I’m more than okay with it.” Christen says and everyone else nods.

“Come on Daddy.” Hope says and pulls me onto the other bed so I’m on top. “Fuck me.”

“Oh no baby.” I say and rub Hope’s pussy. “I’m gonna make love to you.”

“Hurry Daddy.” Hope moans.

“Hands and knees facing the girls baby.” I whisper then roll off my wife.

Hope gets on her hands and knees then I kneel behind her and run my dick through her folds.

“Daddy Please.” Hope whines.

“Please what baby girl?” I innocently question as I tease Hope’s entrance.

“Make love to me.”

“Gladly baby.” I say and push into my wife

“Fuck Daddy.” Hope moans as I start thrusting in and out of her. “Harder Daddy.”

“As you wish.” I say and fuck the daylights out of my wife.

A little while later as I’m drilling Hope I look up and notice a lot of the girls are playing with either themselves or their girlfriends so I grab Hope’s boob and pull her back to my front while I continue to bottom out in her pussy.

“Look at them baby.” I say and Hope looks at our teammates. “Look how they wish to be where I am.”

“Where Daddy?” Hope innocently asks.

“Balls deep inside your pretty little pussy.” I say then look at Alex, who looks the most flustered. “Don’t you Alex?”

“God yes.” Alex says.

“Same.” Tobin and Christen says.

“Please Daddy.” Hope begs.

“What do you want babygirl?” I question. “Be my good girl and tell the girls what you want Hope.”

“Please Daddy.”

“Come on Hope.” Christen moans as Tobin and Alex finger her. “Tell us Beautiful.”

“You can do it Hope.” Ali says.

“Tell us what you want gorgeous.” Moe says then she sits on Alyssa’s leg.

“Are you my good girl?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope instantly says. “I’m your good girl.”

“Then tell the girls baby and I’ll give you all of your wants and more.” I say then squeeze Hope’s bodacious boobs.

“You can tell us Hope.” Tierna says.

“I…I….I…”

“You’re doing so good Hope.” Alyssa encourages as Moe rides her leg. “You’re so close just tell us what you want beautiful.”

“I want Daddy’s cum.” Hope says.

“Good girl.” Ali praises as she rides Ash’s face. “But tell us what you really want Hope.”

“I want…I want…I want…”

“Keep going Hope.” Tobin says. “You’re so close to getting what you want.”

“I want Daddy’s cum deep in my pussy. I want Daddy to cum in me so much that I’m leaking for a year. I want Lexy to put a baby in me.”

“That’s my good girl.” I praise then I lower Hope so she’s on all fours again.

As I ram Hope’s pussy I look at the girls, who are now staring at Hope and I, and get their attention.

“Tell Hope she can cum.” I mouth and they nod.

“Cum for us Hope.” Alex says.

“Let us hear you beautiful.” Ash says

“Be our good girl and cum.” Kelley says.

“Cum for your Daddy.” Julie says.

“Cum for your Mistress.” Becky says.

“DADDDDDYYYYYY.” Hope moans as she orgasms all over my dick and legs.

As Hope coats my dick with her juices I feel my balls tighten so I speed up my pace and a few moments later I dump all my cum in Hope’s pussy

“Fuck.” I moan.

I help Hope ride out her high before I slowly pull out of her pussy then I bring Hope up so her back is to my front.

“Do you wanna keep going baby?” I ask.

“Can we?” Hope asks so I nod towards the girls. “Is that okay with you ladies?”

“If you’re comfortable with us watching then we would love to watch you and Lexy make love.” Ali says and the other girls nod. “It’s hot as fuck.

“How do you want me Daddy?” Hope asks.

“Do you trust me?” I ask and look in Hope’s eyes.

“You know I do Lexy.” Hope says with a smile so I whisper what I want to do.

Hope smiles and nods so I peck my wife’s lips then look at the others

“Do you guys trust me?”

“We know you wouldn’t put any of us in harms way so of course we do.” Christen says.

“Then if it’s okay with you guys I’d like you to sit around us and watch as Hope rides me.” I say.

“Are you okay with this Hope?” Alyssa asks.

“Yeah Lys.” Hope says. “I trust you guys and Lexy.”

“Then we’d be more than happy to join you on the bed.” Alyssa says so I lay down then Hope straddles me.

The girls get on the bed and surround us then I lay my head in Julie’s lap.

“Hey Jules.”

“Hi Lexy.” Julie says as Hope takes my dick in her mouth.

“Holy fuck.” I moan and tangle my hands in Hope’s hair.

“Feel good?” Tierna asks.

“So fucking good.” I admit. “Hope…”

I can’t even warn my wife before I empty my load into her mouth.

“Damn.” Christen says as Hope removes my dick from her mouth.

Hope swallows my seed then she straddles me and starts running her folds up and down my shaft.

“Guide my dick into you baby.” I say. “We wanna watch your pretty little pussy devour my dick.”

“You do?” Hope innocently asks.

“Oh we do beautiful.” Julie says.

“Okay.” Hope says then she grabs my dick and slowly impales herself on it.

“How’s it feel Hope?” Moe ask.

“So big.” Hope moans as she starts fucking herself.

“Your boob look so beautiful baby.” I say then reach up and grab them. “They're so beautiful….just like you.”

“Daddy they ache.” Hope whimpers as she slowly bounces up and down on my dick.

“Would you like someone to relieve that ache?”

“Please Daddy.”

“Who baby?” I question. “Tell the girls who you want to love on your big beautiful boobs.”

“I don’t know who to choose Daddy.”

“Anybody baby.” I say and look at all the girls. “None of them will be jealous and all of them will give your boobs the love, affection, and attention they deserve.”

“She’s right Hope.” Alex adds. “Just tell us who you want to help make the ache go away.”

“I want……”

“It’s okay Hope.” Allie says. “Just tell us.”

“Yeah.” Emily says. “None of us will be jealous.”

“I want Christen and Ash.” Hope says.

The two girls look at me and I nod.

“She likes biting.” I mouth.

The two girls nod then they move down towards Hope and both of them start rubbing Hope’s boobs.

“Thank you Hope.” Ash says.

“We’re gonna make your beautiful boobs ache no more.” Christen says then she and Ash attach their mouths to Hope’s boob.

“Oh thank you.” Hope moans.

“That’s hot.” I hear Alex whisper.

“Mhmm.” Tobin agrees.

“You feel so good baby.” I admit. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

“Mmmm Daddy.” Hope moans. “You stretch me so good Daddy.”

I take a quick peak around the bed and I notice Alyssa has pulled Moe onto her lap and she is now slowly fingering the midfielder.

It’s kinda weird seeing your best friend who’s also your ex getting fingered, but Alyssa makes Moe happy so that’s all that matters.

“Oh fuck.” Hope moans.

“What happened Hope?” Tobin asks. “Tell us what happened beautiful.”

“Ashy and Chrissy bit my boobs.”

“Do you like that Hope?” Ali asks.

“So so much Ali.”

“Maybe if you ask them they’ll do it again.” Tierna says.

“Ashy…Chrissy.” Hope whimpers

“What is it beautiful?” Christen asks.

“Please bite my boobs again.” Hope says.

“You mean like this?” Ash questions then she and Christen bite down on Hope’s boobs.

“Thank you.” Hope moans.

“You’re welcome Hope.” Christen says as she and Ash massage Hope’s boobs. “Do these feel better?”

“So much better…Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ash says then she and Christen return to their respective girlfriends sides.

“You ready baby?” I question.

“Ready for what Daddy?” Hope questions as I hold her hands.

“You ready to ride me while we all watch you and your beautiful boobs bounce up and down.”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says.

“Ride me baby.” I say and put Hope’s hands on my boobs. “Ride my look the good girl you are.”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says then she starts riding me for all I’m worth.

Everyone in the room watches as Hope bounce up and down on my dick.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I praise. “You look so beautiful bouncing on my dick.”

“Daddy.” Hope moans.

“How does she feel Hope?” Christen asks.

“Tell us how she feels beautiful.” Kelley says.

“SO good.” Hope moans. “Daddy’s stretching me so good.”

“Daddy loves stretching your pretty little pussy baby.” I coo.

“Oh my god….Daddy….daddy…..daddy Please.” Hope babbles as she rides me like a horse.

“What do you need baby?” I ask. “Tell us what you need baby.”

“I wanna cum Daddy.” Hope moans.

I look up at Julie and nod.

“Cum for us beautiful.” Julie says. “Cum like the good girl you are.”

“Can I Daddy?” Hope questions.

“Listen to them baby.” I say.

“Cum for us Hope.” Ali says.

“Let us see you coat Lexy’s dick.” Christen says causing Hope to squeeze my boobs.

This is one of Hope’s non-verbal cue’s that means I need to tell her or she won’t cum.

“Cum for me baby.” I husk out.

“LEXYYYYYY.” Hope cries out in ecstasy as her juices flow out of her.

A few seconds later I explode inside my wife’s pussy and paint her walls white.

“Good girl.” I say as I lower my wife down on to me while I slowly pump in and out of my wife’s pussy. “You took me so well babygirl.”

“I love you.” Hope says as she rests her head on my left boob.

“I love you too baby.

“Well.” Christen says as her and her girlfriends put their clothes back on. “That was beautiful and Hope you’re sexy as hell, but we’re horny so we’re going to fuck.”

“Bye.” Alex says and pulls her girlfriends towards the door. “Chris you and Toby are wearing the straps and fucking me.”

“Jackpot.” Tobin says.

“We’re following suit.” Ash says and picks up Ali.

“Bye girls.” Ali says as they walk out of the door.

“That was hot as fuck…And now we’re gonna fuck” Kelley says then she leads Emily out of the door. “See ya later.”

“So hot.” Tierna says. “I need to go call my girlfriend.”

“And do what?” Allie asks.

“I’m gonna FaceTime her while I finger myself.” Tierna says and leaves the room.

“Looks like it’s the vibrator for me.” Allie says and leaves the room. 

“Lys.” Moe says.

“Yeah?” Alyssa says and looks at my best friend.

“I really need you to wear your strap on and fuck me.”

“Done.” Alyssa says and picks up the midfielder. “Bye guys.”

“Well it’s my turn to wear the strap…so see ya” Julie says and leads Becky out of the room.

Once the door is shut my wife looks at me.

“Come on.” Hope says and grabs my dick then she puts it back inside her. “We’re finishing what you started.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Lexy’s POV**

“You ready?” Hope asks while we are on the bus heading to the stadium.

Today is the World Cup final and we’re playin the Dutch.

“I wish you were playing with me.” I whisper as I rub my wife thigh. “I miss playing with you

“Me too baby.” Hope says as we get to the stadium.

When we arrive at the stadium everyone gets off the bus and heads into the locker room. When we get into the locker room I sit in my locker which is in between Crystal’s and AD’s. I then grab my warm up clothes then head to a stall and change out of my track suit and into my warm up shirt and game shorts. Once I’m clothed I go back to my locker and put on my socks and my signature red boots then I wait for my wife to come over to me.

Eventually Hope comes over and sits sideways across my lap then I hand her the pre-wrap and red athletic tape. Hope puts the pre-wrap and red athletic tape in her lap then she grabs my wrists and kisses my self-harm scars. My wife then wraps my wrists with the pre-wrap before she wraps my wrists with the red athletic tape then she kisses my head and returns to her area of the locker room.

A couple minutes later we head out to the field

“Hey Lexy. Hey Hope.” Julie says.

“Hey Jules.” I say.

“Becky and I have a bet for you two.” Julie says.

“What is it?” I ask.

“If either of you score a goal then we’ll let you fuck us.” Becky says.

“And if we don’t?” Hope asks.

“You don’t get to fuck us.”

“Deal.” Hope and I say in unison the we split up to warm up

We all warm up for a while then, when told too, we head to the locker room and change out of our warm up tops and into our white jerseys. I then put my long dark brown hair up into a pony tail as Jill does her speech. Once the speech is over I peck Hope’s lips then I, and the rest of the starters, head to the tunnel and line up in our spots. A minute later we are led out onto the field then we stand for the anthems then the captains do the coin toss. After the coin toss we take a team picture then I head to my position on the pitch.

I stand in my spot and look around the stadium as we wait for Alex to kick off then, right before the game kicks off, I hear Kelley yell.

“LET’S FUCKING GO.”

\- - - - -

“I hope we get a goal soon.” I say as Julie and I walk back onto the pitch to kick off the second half.

The first half was eventful for me since I got fouled a bunch, but sadly we didn’t score a goal.

“We will.” Julie says. “And you better score it.”

“I’ll try.” I say then head to my spot.

A few moments after I get to my spot the Dutch kick off the second half and both teams come out firing.

The first 20 or so minutes of the second half are way more entertaining than the whole first half.

Especially when Alex won a penalty which Pinoe put away to make the score 1-0.

In the 69th Sam has the ball and I see yards of open space in front of me so I start running towards the space. Sam sees my run and she plays the ball right into my path so I continue running towards goal. As I’m running I see Alex pull off which causes a center back to go with her so I run towards the space Alex vacated.

The other center back closes me down, but at the last moment I get the shot off then I fall to the ground.

As I fall to the ground I watch as the ball blasts past the outstretched arm of the Dutch keeper.

“YEAH LEXY.” I hear Alex yell as I get to my knees.

Once I’m on my feet I jump into Alex’s arms then we’re hugged by everyone on the field. When the hugging is done Ash and I do our celebration then I run over and hug everyone on the bench. After I’ve hugged everyone I look right up at the BBC sports area then bow.

“Move it.” Hope says and smacks my butt.

“Yes Ma’am.” I say then jog back up field.

Once I’m on our side of the field the Dutch restart the game.

The rest of the game whizzes by me and when the whistle blows for full time I tackle my wife down to the ground in a hug.

“You did it baby.” Hope says and softly kisses me.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too baby.” Hope says with a smile.

“LEXY.” I hear Moe yell.

Hope and I get off the ground just in time for Moe to crash into me and hug me.

“Lexy you’re needed.” Tony says.

“For what?” I ask.

“You won the bronze ball.”

“WHAT” I yell

“Go on.” Moe says and pushes me forward.

I walk towards the podium then meet all the dignitaries on the podium and when I get to the US Soccer president he hands me the bronze ball. I then hug him and Kristine Lilly then I walk over to where I’m told to stand.

“Uhh what am I doing?” I ask.

“Taking pictures of course.” Someone from Fifa says.

“Oh.” I say then face the photographers and smile.

Once all the pictures are done I stand off to the side and wait until Pinoe gets the golden ball then we take pictures together. The two of us then head over to the girls and applaud as the Dutch get their medals before us. When told to I follow Moe up onto the podium and we get our medals then we wait a little bit until Alex and Carli bring over the trophy and we lift the trophy.

Hope then brings over the trophy and the two of us take a couple pictures with it then we join the team walking around the field.

As we’re walking around the field applauding the fans a face in the crowd sticks out

“Oh my god.” I say and take off towards the person

I weave through my teammates, hop over the sideline message board, then race to the stands and jump into them.

“You came.” I say and hug my Mom.

“Like we would miss this.” Mom says then she kisses my head.

“We?” I question.

“Bitch I know you didn’t forget about us.” I hear Ashley say.

“ASHLEY.” I shout and hug her.

“Oh I see who the favorite is.” Stephanie says

“Oh hush.” I say and hug her. “When did you guys get here?”

“We got in on Friday.” Ashley says then she and my other family members hug me again.

“We’re so proud of you Lexy.” Mom says. “And I know your father is so so proud of the young women you’ve become.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“MRS. SARA.” I hear my best friend yell.

I turn around and see Moe sprinting towards us as Hope walks behind her. Moe obviously gets here first so I help her into the stands then she immediately hugs my Mom.

“It’s been so long.” Mom says.

“Way to long.” Moe says then she hugs my sisters.

Moe continues talking to my family while I help Hope into the stands and my wife is immediately pulled into a hug by my mom.

“Thank you.” I hear Mom whisper.

“For what?” Hope whispers.

“For loving my daughter. I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time.”

I don’t think I was supposed to here this conversation

“No problem.” My wife says. “She’s made me happier than I’ve ever been so I guess we’re even.”

“Come on Moe.” I say and pull her away from my sisters. “We gotta go.”

“Fine.” Moe playfully groans. “See you guys later.”

“We’ll see you at the party.” Ashley says.

I hug my family one more time before I get out of the stands then I help Moe out first and then I help my wife down. Once my wife is on the ground I lean down and softly kiss her.

“I love you Hope Amelia Mitchell.” I whisper against her lips.

“And I love you Lexy Autumn Mitchell.” Hope says with a smile.“Hey I have an idea.”

“What’s that?” I ask

“After all the media stuff we should go honeymoon on the Island?”

“Oh.” I say and smirk. “You wanna go to the Island?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

The Island is a private island I own that I turned into a place for Hope and I to be Alone together with no outside distractions. Our nearest neighbors are 25 miles away. 

Hope likes going to the island because she can be her true submissive self the whole time we’re there.

“COME ON LOVE BIRDS.” Moe yells.

“I can’t wait to go with you to the Island.” I say then I kiss my wife.

Once Hope and I come up for air we follow the girls into the locker room then I pull Hope into the bathroom and into a stall.

“What are we doing?” Hope asks.

I smirk at my wife then I turn her around, pull her into me, and ghost my lips over her ear.

“Can I please you baby?” I whisper.

“What do you wanna do Daddy?” Hope innocently whispers.

“Daddy wants to finger your pretty little pussy.” I say as I snake my hands down to Hope’s waist band while I mark her neck .

“Please Daddy.” Hope whimpers.

I smile into my girls neck then I shove my hands down her shorts, enter two fingers into my girl’s pussy, and start fucking her pussy.

“You’re so wet baby.” I whisper.

“Please Daddy.” Hope begs.

“Are you close already baby?” I question.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Cum for me Hope.” I whisper and cover Hope’s mouth. “Cum for Daddy.”

\- - - - -

“You ready to go baby?” I ask as I come out of the bathroom after showering at the hotel after our locker room celebrations.

I have no clue what happened in the locker room. All I know is Hope grinded on me…..a lot……and I fingered her in the bathroom then she sucked my dick.

“How are you always ready before me?” Hope asks as I wrap my arms around her nude body.

“Because I don’t use makeup.” I say as I slowly rub my wife’s clit.

I’ve never used make up and according to the team I don’t need any so I think that’s a compliment. Well Hope says I don’t need it and her opinion is the only opinion that matter’s to me.

“Lucky.” Hope says with a pout.

“You don’t need make up baby.” I say. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world and I much prefer you without make up.

“You’re just saying that so you can get some pussy.”

“Well.” I say and tease Hope’s pussy.

“Please Lexy.” Hope whines.

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“I want you finger’s inside of me.” Hope says so I push two finger’s into my wife.

“Like this baby?” I question as I finger fuck my girl

“Thank you.” Hope moans. “You know your tie makes you look very…Daddyish”

“Oh really.” I say and add another finger her pussy.

“Mhmm.”

“Well maybe I can tie you up with it tonight.” I whisper making Hope slightly moan. “Would you like that?”

“What about Julie and Becky?” Hope whimpers.

“I think they’ll enjoy seeing you tied up and at their mercy.”

“Lexy please.” Hope begs.

“Cum for me baby.” I say. “Cum for your Mistress.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hey guys.” I whisper and let Julie and Becky into mine and Hope’s room.

“Why are we whispering?” Julie asks as I close and lock the door.

“Go in there and see.” I whisper then I follow Julie and Becky into the bedroom part of the room.

“Oh my.” Becky whispers as we look at my vulnerable wife.

The victory party was very fun, but it also went by in a flash so once we got back to the hotel room, Hope and I showered then I asked her if she trusts me. My wife said she did so I blindfolded her then I used the four hand cuffs Kelley gifted me for my birthday to cuff my wife to the bed leaving her in a very vulnerable spread eagle. I then texted Becky and Julie to come to our room to join us and well here we are.

“Go make love to her boobs while I get her pussy ready.” I whisper.

“Daddy?” Hope questions as all of us get nude. “Daddy where are you?”

I don’t respond then I motion the married couple onto the bed.

“Who’s there?” Hope nervously asks.

“It’s just me princess.” Julie says and squeezes Hope’s left boob.

“And me beautiful.” Becky say and squeezes Hope’s right boob.

“Daddy?” Hope questions.

“I’m right here babygirl.” I say as I run my finger’s through Hope’s folds.

“Daddy I wanna see.” Hope says.

“Alright princess.” I say then nod to Becky.

Becky then reaches around Hope’s head and unties the blind fold. Hope blinks a few times to adjust to the light then she looks at all of us.

“Hi.” Hope says as she blushes.

I smile at my girl then I kiss up her body until I’m straddling her body and my dick is resting in between my wife’s boobs.

“Hi princess.” I say with a smile as I cup Hope’s face.

“Hi Daddy.”

“I have a question for you.”

“Okay?”

“Can Becky, Julie and I make love to all of your holes?” I ask.

“You wanna fuck me?” Hope questions with a shy smile.

“Would you like that baby?”I question.

“As long as your dick is the only one in my pussy I do.”

“You ladies go strap up.” I say to the other married couple in the room.

Julie and Becky get off the bed, head to the bag they brought, and they get out their two strap ons. While they’re getting ready I roll of my wife, uncuff her, lay next to her, then I pull my wife on top of me.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” I whisper and rest my hands on Hope’s ass

“Yes Daddy.”

“Then guide me in princess.” I whisper then slip two fingers into Hope’s ass. “Guide me into your pretty little pussy.

“Okay Daddy.” Hope says with a smile

My wife then reaches down, grabs my dick, strokes it until it’s fully erect, then she guides my dick into her sopping wet pussy.

“I’ll never get use to how good you feel wrapped around me.” I say as Becky and Julie join us back on the bed.

Julie kneels behind Hope’s ass and Becky straddles my face.

“Are you ready Princess?” I ask.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says with a smile.

“Breath in.” I say and spread Hope’s ass cheeks as Hope takes a deep breath in. “And breath out.”

As Hope breaths out Juice pushes her strap on, which has a condom on it, into Hope’s ass.

“Good girl.” I praise. “Now babygirl I want you to take Becky’s strap on into your mouth and imagine it’s my dick your blowing okay?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“I love you my good girl.” I say then peck Hope’s lips.

“Love you Daddy.” Hope says with a smile.

My wife then wraps her mouth around Becky’s and goes to town while Julie and I start .

“Oh how I wish I had a real dick so I could feel how talented her mouth is.” Becky says as I wrap my arms around her thighs.

“She’s the best in the world.” I say then I pull Becky down so her pussy is on my face.

I start tasting Becky’s pussy while Julie and I speed up our thrusts into my wife.

“Fuck her ass is tight.” Julie says as she thrusts in and out of my wife.

“Becky you taste nice.” I say then return to eating her out.

“Thanks.” Becky moans. “Your tongue games amazing.”

“Hey.” Julie says.

“You have the best tongue game in the world baby.”

“Better be.” Julie mumbles then we ramp up our thrusts.

The four of us make love to each other for what feels like hours until I feel Hope coat my dick with her Juices.

“How do you suck dick like that for so long?” Becky questions after Hope removes the strap on from her mouth.

“She can go for hours.” I say as I continue to ram Hope’s pussy while Julie removes her strap on from Hope’s ass.

“Cum for me Daddy.” Hope says and rubs my face. “Cum in me Daddy.”

“With fucking pleasure.” I say as I feel my balls tighten.

A minute or so later I explode inside my wife and dump my seed deep in her pussy.

“Oh Daddy.” Hope says then she rests her head on my boobs.

“That was hot.” Becky says as Julie fingers herself.

“So’s this.” I say then attack Becky’s pussy until she floods my face with her juices

Once Becky has finished orgasming on my face I look up at the defender who looks down at me.

“Wanna trade wives and fuck them on the same bed?” I question.

“Fuck yeah.” Becky says then she moves off my face.

“Is that okay with your babygirl?” I question. “Do you want Becky to fuck you?”

“Are you gonna fuck Julie?”

“If both of you allow me too.”

“I’m down.” Julie says.

“As long as you wear a condom then yes you can.” My wife says then she looks at Becky. “That goes for you to.”

“You got it.” Becky says.

“And no kissing.” Hope says.

“Agreed.” Julie says. “I only want to kiss Becky.”

“I totally agree.” I admit.

“Then yes you can fuck Julie.” Hope says and rolls off me.

Becky and I get off the bed and I head to my bag and grab one of the few extra large condoms I have in my bag.

“You guys use condoms?” Julie questions as she lays next to my wife.

“Only if we start with anal then Lexy fuck’s my pussy.” My wife says as I roll the condom onto my dick.

“We also use to use them during national team camps so Hope didn’t get pregnant.” I say.

“Stupid condom.” Becky mumbles as hers breaks.

“Need help?” I question

“………..Maybe.” Becky says and hands me the condom.

I take the condom out of the wrapper, stand behind Becky, then I roll the condom onto her strap on.

“That’s the only way I can do that.” I say.

Becky hovers over my wife while hover over hers then we both guide our dicks into their pussy’s.

The two of us fuck the women for a while before Becky and I look at our individual wives then we look at each other.

“Wanna switch?” Becky asks and I instantly pull out of Julie.

“Julie it was a pleasure, but…”

“I get it Lexy.” Julie says and chuckles.

Becky and I swap places then we remove our condoms and I plunge my dick all the way into Hope’s pussy.

“FUCK.” Hope shouts then I start ramming in and out of her pussy.

I lean down and hover over my wife then I passionately kiss my girl.

“Guess what.” I whisper against Hope’s lips.

“What?” Hope questions with a smile

“I love you Hope.”

“I love you too Daddy…Now please cum in me.”

“Gladly.” I say then grip onto Hope’s boobs.

Becky and I furiously thrust into our wives and ram their pussy’s. We then listen as the moan and groan under us while we make sweet sweet love to them for an hour.

“Daddy…Daddy…Daddy please.” Hope whimpers.

“Cum for me baby.” I say. “Cum for Daddy.”

“DADDYYYYYYY.” Hope moans as she coats my dick with her juices.

“BECKYYYYYYY.” Julie moans.

Guess she came too.

“Cum in me Daddy.” Hope says. “I want your cum.”

I smirk at my wife then speed up my thrusts and fuck the daylights out of her until I empty my load inside her.

“Oh daddy.” Hope moans as I slow my thrusts. “So much cum.” 

“That was hot.” Becky says.

“Are we done?” Hope asks with a pout.

“Oh no princess.” I whisper and squeeze my wife’s boobs. “We’re just getting started.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Lexy’s POV**

“I still can’t believe you have your own fucking plane.” Kelley says as we board my plane to head home.

“Well it may have gotten a lot better since you last flown on it.” I say

“How?” Emily questions.

“All the seats are now able to fold down and push together to create one big bed on each side of the plane.” I say then my phone rings so I answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey superstar.”

“Oh hey Lacy.” I say with a bit of a smile. “What’s up?”

“Do you know how many calls I’ve gotten from clubs asking to sign you?”

Lacy’s my best friend from high school and also my agent. She went to college and got her degree in sports management and I showed up at her graduation and asked her to be my agent and manager and she’s been my right hand woman for the last three years.

“Uh no?” 

“Lexy I’ve had 13 clubs call me since the game ended wanting you.”

“WHAT?” I shout making everyone look at me. “Who?”

“Man City, Man United, Chelsea, Arsenal, Lyon, PSG, Juventus, Milan, Fiorentina, Wolfsburg, Bayern Munich, Atletico Madrid, Barca, and the new Real Madrid team.”

“Wow.” I say a bit dumbfounded. “What did you tell them?”

“That you appreciate their offers, but at the moment you were happy playing in America.”

“That’s about right.”

“Hey I gotta get to a prospective client meeting so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright Bye Lacy.”

“Bye Lexy.”

I hang up the phone then put it in my pocket and rub my face.

“Everything okay?” Moe asks

“My agent’s had 13 European clubs call her trying to work out a deal for my services.”

“13?” Mal questions.

“Man City, Man United, Chelsea, Arsenal, Lyon, PSG, Juventus, Milan, Fiorentina, Wolfsburg, Bayern Munich, Atletico Madrid, Barca, and the new Real Madrid team.”

“Wow.”

“I don’t understand why. I mean all I did was do my job.” I say right before the pilot comes over the intercom.

“PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS WE HAVE BEEN CLEARED FOR DEPARTURE.”

Everyone does as told and grabs a seat then we talk amongst ourselves as we take off into the air.

Eventually the plane gets eerily quiet so I look around and see almost everyone is asleep

“Hey Lexy?” Julie says from in front of me.

“Yeah?” I question.

“Are you and Hope going to sleep In the state room?”

“Yeah.” I say.

“Can Becky and I join you?”

“Of course.” I say. “We can head back there now.”

The four of us quietly get out of our seats then we head back to the state room. Once in the stateroom I close and lock the door

“One thing though.” I say.

“Yes?” Becky questions as Hope takes off her top.

“Hope and I sleep nude.”

“That’s fine.” Julie says.

The four of us get naked then we all get under the covers.

“Guess what?” I whisper into my wife’s ear as I spoon her.

“What?” Hope questions as I grab a handful of boob

“I love you babygirl.” I say and squeeze my wife’s boob.

“I love you too.”

“Lexy can I ask you something?” Becky asks as I softly massages my wife’s boobs.

“Of course.” I say

“Why did you let me and Julie sleep with your wife last night?”

“Because I trust you.” I admit. “You two knew that I wouldn’t put my wife or either of you in a compromising position.

“Would…Would you ever let us do it again?” Julie questions.

“We would.” Hope says and I nod.

“Lexy could I maybe get your help with being the domme in the relationship?” Becky asks.

“Of course Becks.” I say. “Maybe after the season you two can come to our house and we can go from there…but only if that’s okay with Hope and Julie.”

“As long as I get to watch I’m fine with it.” Julie says.

“I trust you Lexy.” Hope says.

“Good.” I say then squeeze Hope’s boob. “But I’m tired so.”

“Before you go to sleep.” Hope says then she grabs my dick and guides it into her pussy. “Ah. That’s better.”

“What’d she do?” Julie asks as Hope grabs one of the blondes hands.

“Hope likes to fall asleep with my dick inside her.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “She says it makes her feel safe and loved.”

“Night night.” Hope cutely mumbles.

“Sleep tight baby.” I say then snuggle into my wife. “Night guys.”

“Night.” Julie and Becky say then we all get some sleep.

I think my life’s about to Change and I’m pretty sure it’s for the better.

\- - - - -

“THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH US AND WELCOME TO PORTLAND.” The pilot says over the intercom

“Come on princess.” I say and gently shake Hope. “We’re here babygirl.”

“Mmmm.” Hope groans as she stretches. “What time is it?

“8 am.”

“I’m so tired.” Hope mumbles then she lays her head on my shoulder.

“I know baby.” I say. “Just a little bit longer till we’re home and we can get some rest.”

Hope and I are finally returning home after all the post World Cup stuff.

I swear we haven’t stopped moving since we’ve been back. Media duties, speaking engagements, and a bunch of other shit.

When our plane finally arrives at the gate Hope and I get off then head down to baggage claim. Once at baggage claim I see our bags being guarded by my sister.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Steph says as she hugs Hope. “I saw your bags so I decided to grab them.”

“Thank you.” Hope says as I grab our bags.

The three of us then head outside to the car of my eldest sister who’s waiting for us.

“Good morning World Cup Champions.” Ashley says as she hugs my wife and I.

“Morning.” Hope says as I put our bags in the trunk.

Once everything is in the trunk, Hope and I get in the back seat as my sisters sit in the front. A minute after we leave the airport Hope unbuckles her seatbelt then she lays down and rests her head in my lap.

“I’ll wake you when we get home beautiful.” I whisper as I run my fingers through Hope’s beautiful hair.

“Mkay.” Hope mumbles then she kisses my abs. “Love you.”

“I love you too babygirl.” I say right before Hope falls asleep.

“Cute.” Steph says from the passenger seat.

As we make our way home I keep my eyes on my sleep wife and keep running my fingers through her hair.

“Ashley.” I say.

“What’s up?” My sister says.

“Can you stop by L&M Bakery?”

“Of course.” Ashley says then she gets off at the exit to head towards Hope and I’s home.

Once we arrive at the bakery I tell Steph mine and Hope’s order then hand her some money before she heads inside. A few minutes later Steph comes back out with a box of donuts so Ashley heads to Hope and I’s house which we arrive at 10 minutes later.

“Baby we’re home.” I say and gently shake my girl awake.

Hope yawns then rubs her eyes before she gets out of the car and grabs her bags. I then get out of the car and grab my bags and the donuts then head inside the house. Once inside the house I set my stuff down in the bedroom then join my sisters and my wife in the kitchen as we eat the delicious donuts.

“Well we’ll see you two later.” Steph says as she and Ashley stand on the porch.

“Alright.” I say then hug my sisters. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anything for our little champion.” Ashley says as she messes up my hair.

My two sisters get in the car and leave so I head back inside and find my wife asleep at the kitchen table. I then go and start the bath before I come back and pick my wife up and carry her into the bathroom.

“Lexy.” Hope cutely mumbles as I undress.

“I’m here princess.” I say as I undress my wife. “Let’s get in the bath gorgeous.”

Hope nods then the two of us walk over to the bath and I get in first then Hope joins me and rests her back to my front. Once my girl is comfortable I wrap my arms around her and rest my hands on Hope’s thighs then the two of us relax in silence.

“Hey Hope?” I say breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“After we go to the island do you think maybe you’d want to start making this house look like our home?” I ask making Hope turn her head towards me.

“I’d love too.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Lexy’s POV**

“HOPE.” I shout. “BABYGIRL WHERE ARE YOU.”

“DOWN STAIRS MISTRESS.” Hope shouts so I walk down the stairs.

Once Down stairs I follow the smell of food to the kitchen where I come face to face with my nude wife.

“Fuck.” I mumble when I see my nude wife standing in front of me.

“Did you need something Mistress?”

“I found it.” I say as I hold up Hope’s collar. “Would you like me to put it on you?”

Hope smiles at me and nods as she lifts her hair up so I put her collar around her neck.

“There we go.” I say with a smile after I fasten Hope’s red collar around her neck.

“Thank you mistress.” Hope says with a smile.

“You’re very welcome.” I say then I peck my wife’s lips. “Have you made breakfast?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says then she leads me to the breakfast table in our house on our Island.

“Looks good babygirl.” I say as I wrap my arms around my wife.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says and smiles.

“But I think it needs one more thing.”

“What?” Hope asks.

I smile at my wife then I pick her up and place her on our table so her back is resting against my boobs and her pussy is right next to the breakfast food.

“I think our breakfast could use some of your pussy juice” I say as I start fingering my wife.

“Mistress.” Hope moans as I increase my speed.

“Is my slut ready to cum already?” I knowingly ask.

Hope and I got to the Island yesterday around noon and after we unpacked everything we instantly turned into mistress and submissive mode. Ever since we’ve been here we’ve been doing a lot of edge play and I haven’t let my submissive cum yet.

“Please Mistress.” Hope begs.

“Now Hope.” I whisper into my wife’s ear. “Cum like the good submissive little cum slut you are.”

“MISTRESS.” Hope moans in ecstasy as she cums all over our breakfast.

“Good girl.” I praise as I help my wife ride out her orgasm. “You’re such a good girl.”

“Thank you…Mistress.” Hope says as she pants.

“Now you know why I edged you since we got her.” I say as my wife drops her head back onto my shoulder.

“Did…Did I do good mistress?” Hope asks as she looks at me.

“You did so so good Babygirl.” I say then I kiss my wife. “You’re such a good girl for me.”

“Thank you mistress.” Hope says then she pecks my lips.

“Are you okay to eat now?” I ask.

Hope nods so I pull my fingers out of her pussy then hold them up to her face. Hope then wordlessly licks the juices off my fingers before she kisses me to let me taste her.

Once Hope is ready, I pick her up bridal style then I sit down on a chair that overlooks the ocean.

“Stay.” I say when Hope goes to get off my lap. “Please.”

“Okay Baby.” Hope says then she kisses me.

“I love you Hope.” I say with a smile.

“I love you too Lexy.” Hope says then she starts cutting up our breakfast.

“Was that okay?” I ask as I look at my nude wife. “What I just did?”

“Lexy that was fucking amazing.” Hope says. “You know I love when you dominate me.”

“I know.” I mumble

“But thank you for checking on me Lexy.” Hope says then she feeds me some breakfast. “That’s one of the sexiest things about you?”

“It is?” I question.

“Baby I love that you always make sure I loved each and every minute of our playtime.” Hope says. “It makes me feel so loved.”

“I’ll always love you.” I say. “Hell I’ve loved you since the day I met you.”

“I’m so sorry I made you wait all those years.” Hope says.

“I don’t care Hope.” I admit as Hope eats some food. “You’re my wife now and you’ll be my wife forever.”

“Good.” Hope says. “Because I love being Hope Amelia Mitchell.”

“I still can’t believe you took my last name.” I say.

“Well you better get use to it Mrs. Mitchell.” Hope says then she bops my nose. “Because I plan on being Mrs. Mitchell forever.”

“I could get use to that.” I say.

Hope smiles at me then the two of us sit in silence as we look at the view while eating breakfast.

Once we’re finished eating, my wife and I clean the dishes then my wife gives me the look that tells me she wants something.

“Mistress?” Hope asks in her innocent voice.

“Yes my queen?”

“Can we go swimming?” Hope asks with a cute little smile on her face.

“Of course princess.” I say as I rub my wife’s legs. “We can do whatever you want.”

“Yay.” Hope cheers.

“Here.” I say and unfasten Hope’s collar.

“I’m sorry Mistress” Hope says.

“You did nothing wrong my Good Girl” I say then I kiss my wife. “I just don’t want your collar to get ruined by the water.”

“Oh.” Hope says then she smiles. “Ready to go swimming Mistress?”

“Almost.” I say then I pick my wife up bridal style.

“Lexy.” Hope giggles.

“Hold on princess.” I whisper then Hope tightens her grip on me.

Once my wife has a secure hold on me I run us out of the house, down the beach, then I run us into the water.

“Don’t drop me.” Hope squeals.

“What was that?” I question then I let go of Hope and drop her into the ocean.

“You suck.” Hope says when she rises out of the water.

“I sowwy.” I say with a pout as I wrap my arms around my wife. “Please don’t be mad at me Hopey.”

“Oops.” Hope says then she dunks me in the water and runs off. 

“Oh you’re gonna get it.” I say as I chase after my wife.

Hope and I splash around in the water for a while until we get tired then we just stand in knee deep water while we hug each other.

“I love it here.” Hope says as we look at the horizon.

“I do too.” I say. “I wouldn’t mind retiring here.”

“Yeah?” Hope questions.

“Once our kids are grown of course.” I say. “But I’d love for you and I to live here, have the kids and grandkids visit every once in a while, and maybe have our friends come visit when they can.”

“Hey Lexy?” Hope says.

“Yeah Hope?” I question.

“I can’t wait to have our babies.”

“Me either princess.” I say. “Me either.”

“Hey Lexy?”

“Yeah baby?”

“TAG YOU’RE IT.” Hope shouts then she runs ashore.

“HEY.” I shout then I chase after my wife.

I catch up to my wife in the shady part of our beach so I tackle her to the ground then start kissing around her face.

“You’re it. You’re it. You’re it. You’re it. You’re it.” I say after each kiss.

“Lexy.” Hope giggles as I straddle her.

“God I love your titties.” I say.

“You know you haven’t bit them in a while Daddy.” Hope says as she bites her lips.

“Oh should I?” I question. “Hey Hope?”

“Yes Daddy?” Hope questions as she looks up at me

“Why don’t we make a baby right now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Hope whispers then she pulls me down and passionately kisses me. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too Baby.” I say as I manhandle Hope’s boobs. “Now let’s make a baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you wanna see


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Faux incest in it.
> 
> If you don't like this then don't read.

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hi mommy.” I mumble when I walk into our home.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Lauren?” Mommy asks.

“I was only an experiment for her.” I say. “I over heard her talking to Lily and she said she was only with me to see what it’s like to be with a girl with a dick.”

“Oh baby.” Mommy says then she pulls me into a hug. “You don’t deserve that

“Nobody’s gonna want me.” I mumble. “I’m gonna be a virgin forever

“Lexy you know that’s not true.”

“You don’t want me.”

“Lexy I’m your mother.

“So?” I question.

“It’s wrong for a mother and a daughter to be intimate.”

“Says who Mommy?”

“Oh Lexy.” Mommy says.

“Please Mommy.” I say. “Please.”

“I don’t know Lexy.” Mom says.

“Don’t you wanna known that your daughter feels safe and loved during her first time?” I ask as I rest my hand on my Mommy’s thigh. “You do love me, right Mommy?”

“Of course I do baby.” Mom says. “I’ll always love you

“I love you too Mommy.” I say. “And didn’t you tell me to have my first time with a woman I love?”

“Yeah.” Mommy mumbles.

“I love you Mommy.” I say as I move my hand up mommy’s thigh. “What could be more special than giving my virginity to the woman I love most in the world.”

“..............Okay Lexy.” Mommy says.

“Really Mommy?” I ask with a smile.

“Really baby.” Mommy says and smiles at me.

“Oh thank you Mommy.” I say then I hug my Mommy.

“Of course.” Mommy says. “But Lexy this is has to stay between us.”

“Okay Mommy.” I say. “I love you Mommy.”

“I love you to babygirl.” Mommy says then she kisses my head. “Go get dressed in your polo and Khaki’s”

“Why Mommy?” I ask.

“I’m not some cheap slut.” Mommy says. “If we’re gonna do this then we’re making a date out of it.”

\- - - - -

“Did you enjoy the date Mommy?” I ask as Mommy and I walk back to the house from our beach date

“I did.” Mommy says

“Mommy?”

“Yes Lexy?”

“You know you don’t have to do this right?” I ask. “If this makes you uncomfortable then we can forget all about it.”

“I’m okay with it Lexy.” Mommy says.

“Mommy?” I ask as we walk into our house.

“Yeah baby?” Mommy says as she turns around.

“Can...Can...Can I kiss you Mommy?”

Mommy smiles at me and nods then she cups my face and softly kisses me.

“Come on baby.” Mommy says. “Let’s head upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” I question.

“If we’re gonna do this then you and I are going to do it in the privacy of my bedroom.”

“O…Okay.”

“Are you sure you want to do this Lexy?” Mommy asks.

“I do.” I say. “I really do…”

“What’s wrong then?” Mommy asks causing me to look at the floor.

“I don’t want you to think I’m weird.” I mumble.

“Lexy look at me.” Mommy says so I do. “Baby I will never think your weird.

“Even though I wanna have sex with my Mommy?”

“Is this something you want?” Mommy asks and I nod. “Then I’m going to make sure this night is the best night of your life…So do you still want to do this?”

I nod then Mommy smiles at me before she kisses me.

“Come on Lexy.” Mommy whispers against my lips. “Follow me baby.”

Mommy grabs my hand then she leads me upstairs.

“Mommy.” I say.

“Yes baby?” Mommy says as I stare at her ass.

“You’re ass is incredible.” I say causing Mommy to laugh.

“Thank you Baby.” Mommy says as we reach her bedroom.

When we get to Mommy’s bedroom she leads me into the room then she closes and locks the door.

“Lexy can you do something for Mommy?”

“Yes.” I say and nod my head.

“Undress for me sweetie.”

I nod then I take off my polo, my khaki’s, my shoes, my bra, and my boxers.

“Oh my.” Mommy says as she looks at my dick. “You’ve gotten bigger since the last time I say you naked.”

“Really?” I ask

“Baby you’re at least 7 inches long.”

“I’m 9 inches long.” I say. “I got bored and measured one day.”

“How the fuck is that gonna fit in me.” I hear Mommy whisper.

“Can I undress you Mommy?” I ask.

Mommy nods so I walk over to her, stand behind her, then unzip her dress. Once Mommy’s dress is undressed I slide the dress off her until it hit’s the floor. After that’s done squat down and slide Mommy’s thong down her legs then I take off Mommy’s heals

“Mommy?” I say as I stand up

“Yes Baby?” Mommy says as I stand in front of her

“You’re so beautiful.” I say as I look my Mommy in the eyes.

“Thank you Lexy.” Mommy says with a smile. “You’re beautiful too Baby.”

Mommy wraps her arms around my neck then she leans up and kisses me.

As Mommy and I are kissing she walks us backwards until my knees hit something which causes me to sit down on the bed. Once I’m sat down on the bed Mommy stroke’s my dick and looks in my eyes.

“Relax Baby.” Mommy says as she strokes my dick. “Mommy’s gonna take real good care of you.”

I nod as I watch my Mommy wraps her mouth around me dick then I watch my mom start bobbing her head up and down on my dick. 

“Fuck Mommy.” I moan at the feeling of Mommy’s mouth bobbing up and down on my dick.

Mommy really know’s how to suck a dick.

“Don’t stop Mommy.” I say and tangle my hands in my Mommy’s hair.

Mommy goes to town on my dick and after awhile I feel that all too familiar feeling in my stomach.

“Mommy I’m close.” I say and a few seconds later I explode in my Mommy’s mouth.

Mommy sucks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and swallows my cum.

“That’s hot.” I mumble as Mommy straddles me.

“You taste so good baby.” Mommy says as I wrap my arms around my Mommy.

Once I have my Mommy securely in my arms, I flip us over so I’m on top then I scoot us up so Mommy’s head is resting on a pillow.

“Mommy?” I whisper

“Yeah Baby?” Mommy whispers.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask and Mommy nods. “Can I French you?”

Mommy nods with a smile then I lean down and passionately French kiss my Mommy.

When Mommy and I come up for air I move to Mommy's neck and kiss all over it.

"Lexy..." Mommy moans when I kiss her sweet spot. "Lexy please."

"What do you want Mommy?” I question then I mark Mommy's neck.

"Lower...much much lower Baby.”

“Okay Mommy.” I whisper then start kissing down Mommy's body.

When I get to Mommy's beautiful boobs I take the right one into my mouth while I massage the left one.

"Oh Lexy.” Mommy moans then she cups my head.

I mark the right boob for a while then I switch to the other one and mark it.

"You're boobs are so beautiful Mommy.” I say then I tug on Mommy’s nipple

"Baby please." Mommy semi-begs

"Would you like me to go lower Mommy?" I question.

"Fucking please."

"Alright Mommy.” I say then I start slowly kissing down Mommy's body.

When I reach Mommy's holy grail I slowly lick her pussy one time.

"You're so wet Mommy." I say and hook my arms around Mommy's thigh's.

“All for you baby." Mommy moan as I breathe on her core. “All for you.”

“You have such a pretty pussy Mommy." I coo then I kiss Mommy's lower lips.

"Lexy please." Mommy begs then she lightly pushes my head into her pussy.

I get the memo so I take a long slow lick of my Mommy's pussy then I go to town and taste Mommy’s sweet sweet pussy.

"Oh thank fuck." Mommy moans.

I continue tasting Mommy for a long time while listening to Mommy's moans.

“Lexy…Lexy…Babygirl I'm gonna cum." Mommy moans so I add two fingers to her pussy and start pumping them in and out of her.

"Cum for me Mommy." I say and look at my girl. “I wanna taste you.”

I reattach my mouth to Mommy's pussy then continue to taste her while fingering her. A few minutes later Mommy's grip on my hair tightens then she coats my face with her juices.

"Fuck baby." Mommy moans as I continue to taste her and finger her through her orgasm.

I keep tasting and fingering Mommy for a while then I feel her wrap her thighs around my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Mommy." I say then kiss Mommy’s thigh's.

"I'm so fucking close." Mommy says. “Fuck you really know how to eat pussy.”

"Let go Mommy." I say as I continue to finger my Mommy. "Cum on my face and let me taste your juices."

"LEXY." Mommy shouts in ecstasy as she covers my face with her juices.

Once Mommy has finished coating my face with her juices I clean her pussy up then I resume tasting my Mommy and fingering her.

"You taste so good Mommy." I say then resume my actions as Mommy tangles her fingers in my hair.

“Fucking hell." Mommy says as her nails dig into my scalp while I continue to ravish my Mommy's pussy with my mouth. “Sensitive"

“Too much Mommy?” I ask.

Mommy shakes her head no then she leans up and kisses me.

“I’m ready when you are baby.” Mommy says as I keep my eyes locked with hers

As I stare into my Mommy’s eyes I slowly enter my dick into her sopping wet pussy. I then proceed to slowly slide in and out of her pussy while keeping my eye’s on Mommy’s eyes.

“I love you Mommy.” I say then I speed up my thrusts.

“Oh Lexy.” Mommy moans. “I love you Babygirl.”

“You’re so tight Mommy.” I say.

“Harder Lexy.” Mommy whimpers so I speed up my thrusts even more.

“You like that Mommy?” I ask as I thrust in and out of my Mommy’s pussy.

“So good baby.” Mommy moans.

“Do you feel good?”

“Oh yes baby.” Mommy moans. “You make Mommy feel so good.”

I continue pounding my Mommy’s pussy continuously while listening to her moans.

“Oh Lexy…Lexy you fill me so good…More Lexy…Harder Lexy…Yes Lexy…Lexy…Lexy…Oh Lexy it feels so good.” Mommy moans.

“Fuck Mommy.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Lexy I’m close.” Mommy whimpers as a weird hits my balls.

“Cum Mommy.” I say as Mommy looks up at me.

“LEXY.” Mommy moans in ecstasy.

“Mommy I’m gonna cum.” I say. “Mommy where do I cum?”

“Cum in me baby.” Mommy says as she looks in my eyes. “Cum in your Mommy.”

“MOMMY.” I moan as I shoot my load deep inside my Mommy’s pussy.

Once I’ve finished cumming I help Mommy ride out her high then I pull out of my Mommy’s pussy.

“You cum buckets” Mommy says. “My pussy’s never been this full.”

“Because you’re pussy’s incredible Mommy.” I say. “Mommy can we keep going?”

“Yes Baby.” Mommy says. “We can keep going all night long.”

“Can you ride me Mommy?” I question. “I wanna watch your pretty titties bounce up and down?”

“Of course Lexy.” Mommy says then she pecks my lips before we switch positions.

Once Mommy is on top of me she swiftly straddles my lap, grabs my dick, guides it into her pussy, thenstarts fucking herself. Once Mommy is riding me I pull her down and passionately kiss her.

“You’re so beautiful Mommy.” I praise as I stroke Mommy’s face. “So so Beautiful.”

Mommy smiles at me then she leans back up and rides me for all I’m worth.

As Mommy bounces up and down on my dick I smack her boobs a few times then I roughly massage them.

“You look so beautiful Mommy.” I say.

“Lexy please.” Mommy says so I lean up and rest my hands on Mommy’s ass then I kiss in-between her boobs.

“Tell me Mommy.” I whisper as I look up at my girl. “What’d you need?”

“Bite them Lexy.” Mommy requests. “Please bite my boobs.

“Okay Mommy.” I say then I bite down on Mommy’s right boob.

“Oh thank you.” Mommy moans then I switch boobs and bite the left boob. “Just like that.”

“Are you close Mommy?” I question.

“So close Lexy.”

“Cum for me Mommy.” I say as my balls tighten. “Cum for your Daughter.”

“Oh Fuck.” Mommy moans as she floods my lap with her juices.

A few moments later my dick can’t take it anymore and I explode inside my Mommy’s pussy.

Once Mommy and I have both finished orgasming I pull out of my Mommy then she lays down next to me

“Let me relax for a minute baby.” Mommy says as we cuddle. “Once I get my energy back we can keep going.”

“Okay Mommy.” I say then I kiss my Mommy. “Thank you for being my first Mommy.”

“Thank you for allowing me to be your first.” Mommy says.

“I love you Mommy.”

“I love you too Baby.”

Mommy and I kiss one more time then we stare into each other’s eyes.

“Hey Hope?” I say as I look at my wife.

“Yeah Lexy?” Hope says as she looks up at me.

“That was hot.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Lexy’s POV**

“What’s with the spontaneous team meeting?” Lindsey asks as we walk into the meeting room at our hotel in Philly.

The past month has flown by.

After Hope and I came home from the Island we’ve been inundated with Media stuff so I’m kinda glad the second victory tour game has arrived so I can finally relax

“No clue.” Pinoe says as the whole team walk into the meeting room 

“What the?” Hope questions as we all look around and see the room full of people.

“Ashley?” I question when I see my sister then I see the rest of my family. “Wait.”

I look around the room again and see groups of people sitting around tables with signs on them. There’s urologist, endocrinologist, lawyers, historians, people from FIFA, people from the press, and a bunch of cameras

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think this is.” I say.

“Sorry sis.” Stephanie says.

“Jill?” Hope asks.

“We literally have no control here.” Jill says

“Miss Mitchell.” The FIFA president, Gianni Infantino, says. “Please sit.”

“It’s Mrs. Mitchell for your information.”

“Sit.”

“Not until someone explains what the fuck is going on here.” I say then I see all the camera’s trained on me.

“It has come to our attention that you were born different.”

“Yeah I highly doubt it just came to your attention.” I say sarcastically

“What is that supposed to mean?” Someone from the panel asks.

“It’s widely known that I have a dick.” I seethe. “There’s literally no way in hell you couldn’t have known.”

“Just sit down.” Gianni says.

“Prick.” I mumble then take my back pack off and sit down in the lone chair in front of the panel.

“No.” I hear Moe say then she pulls up a chair and sits next to me. “If you’re going to interrogate Lexy then you’ll have to interrogate me too.”

“And Me.” Hope says and sits on the other side of me.

“And Me.” Rose says and sits down next to Moe.

“Me too.” Pinoe says and sits next to my wife.

One by one all of the girls sit around me and stare at the Panel in front of us.

“Well fucking get on with it then.” I say.

The FIFA dude explains that because I have a dick I may be ruled ineligible to compete and therefore our World Cup win could be vacated.

“So basically some country got butt hurt that we beat them and decided to accused us off cheating.” I say.

“That’s not the point.”

“No the point is your trying to strip us of a World Cup Championship for a bull shit reason.”

“You had an unfair advantage.” Some lady on the FIFA panel says.

“Incorrect.” I say and get out of my seat. “Is there a printer here?”

“There.” Someone says and points to the printer.

I grab my computer and head over to the printer and connect to it. Once my Mac is connected I open my documents and go to my saved medical folder which I have because I knew this would happen someday. I then print all of my medical records out before I disconnect my Mac and walk back over to my bag.

“Here.” Hope says and takes my laptop. “Fuck ‘em up.”

“I will.” I whisper.

I then spin around and face the panel.

“These.” I say and hold up the stack of medical records. “Are every single medical record that I know you need so here.”

I approach the panel and slam the records on the table.

“You’ll find that my hormones aren’t any different from any other female in the world.” I say.

My medical records are passed to the doctors, who look them over and confer amongst themselves.

“She’s correct.” One of the doctors say. “I can’t explain it, but other than the fact she was born with a penis Lexy’s medical information reads as that of a female.”

“So what are you saying?” Jill asks

“I’m saying that if I were to be handed these record without any context I would think the patient is a female.”

“Now that that has been settled, if you want to take the World Cup away from me then fine do it.” I say. “But don’t take it away from my team. They worked their asses off to win and deserve everything that they’ve earned.”

“Seems like you don’t care about this.” Someone from FIFA says.

“Because I’m tired ma’am.” I say causing the whole room to go quiet. “I’m tired of the looks I get from people. I’m tired of feeling like an abomination, I’m tired of being judged by people like you and most of all I’m tired of the looks my wife gets when we are out in public together.”

“We-“

“I wasn’t finished Ma’am.” I interrupt.

I then take a deep breathe to stable myself.

“This is who I am, whether you, me, or anyone else likes it, I am who I am…All my life I wanted to not have a male appendage, to not be made fun of or bullied or beaten by people who thought I was weird. Unfortunately life didn’t turn out that way for me…but you know what that’s okay.” I say.

I then turn around and look at my team and notice a few of them are crying especially Hope and Moe since they know all of what I went through growing up.

“These amazing ladies behind me helped me to realize that even though I am different, I’m still Lexy Autumn Mitchell and for them that’s perfect. So what ever you do, do it to me, but leave them out of it.”

“I uh…I think we’re done here.” The FIFA president says.

“No shit.” I say then get out of my seat, grab my medical records, put them in my bag, grab my bag, and leave the room.

Once out of the room my wife catches up to me then the two of us head up to our room. When we get to our room I set my stuff down then I cuddle with my wife.

“You know.” Hope says and lays her head on my shoulder. “You were really sexy up there.”

“Oh really?” I question.

“Mhmm.” Hope says then she ghosts her lips over my ears to whisper. “So sexy that I think Daddy deserves some pussy.”

“Why don’t you take my sweats off then let Daddy take real good care of your pussy.” I say.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says then she tugs down my pants.

Hope then takes off her shirt then she removes her shorts.

“Look at you.” I say and pull my wife onto my lap so she’s straddling me. “Going without any underwear.”

“I wanted to have quick access today.” Hope says.

“I don’t know.” I say. “Only bad girls don’t wear underwear without Daddy’s permission…Are you a bad girl?”

“No Daddy.” Hope says and shakes her head. “I’m a good girl. I’m your good girl.”

“If you really are a good girl.” I say then I line up my dick with Hope’s entrance and ghost my lips over hers. “Then show me.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Lexy’s POV**

“I’ll be back soon Princess.” I say then kiss my sleeping wife’s head.

Today’s a free day before we play Portugal at Lincoln Financial Field as apart of our victory tour and I’m gonna visit someone from the area.

After I’ve kissed my wife’s head I write a little note telling her where I’ll be then I leave the note on her phone. I then grab all the things I need for the day then I leave the room and the hotel. Once outside the hotel I get into a rental car and set off towards the nearest flower shop, which is five minutes away.

When I get to the flower shop I go in and buy a bouquet of roses then I head down the road to a liquor store. At the liquor store I buy a bottle of The Macallan Rare Cask Single Malt Scotch Whisky and 2 whiskey glasses. Once that’s done I head back to the hotel then I park in the closest spot to the door, grab all my stuff, and head to Jill’s room and knock on the door.

“Hey Lexy.” Jill says with a smile

“Hey…could I possibly have the trophy for the day…there’s something I need to do.”

“Of course. Someone just took it down to the meeting room.”

“Thank you.” I say “I’ll be back later.”

“Take all the time you need.”

I nod then head down to the team meeting room which is surprisingly filled with the whole team.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says.

“Hi…um have you seen the trophy?”

“Yeah it’s over there.” Moe says and points to the table where a bunch of girls are sitting

“Thanks.”

I walk over to the table and reach between Ash and Ali and grab the trophy then I back up a little bit and look it over.

“There you are.” Hope says behind me.

“Yeah.” I say then turn around and softly kiss her. “I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Moe asks causing everyone to look at me.

“I’m gonna go talk to my Dad.”

“Oh…Do you want someone to go with you?”

“No.” I say then leave the room and head to the car.

After I’m in the car I drive the fifteen minutes to where my Dad was laid to rest.

Fifteen minutes later I arrive at the cemetery so I drive to the where my Dad is resting then I grab my stuff, get out of the car, and walk to his grave.

“Hi Daddy.” I say then sit in front of his tomb stone.

I stare at the headstone of James Edward Lucas Mitchell for a while then get out all the stuff I brought. I replace the old flowers with the roses I bought then I unbox the whiskey and pour both of us a glass. 

“I’ll never understand how you liked this stuff.” I say after drinking the whiskey.

“You always were a rum girl.” I hear my eldest sister Ashley say causing me to turn around and see both of my sisters approaching me.

“What the?” I say.

“Your wife called.” Steph says as my sisters sit on either side of me.

“And we’re here for conferences.”

“I miss Daddy.” I say and lean my head on Steph’s shoulder.

“We all do.” Ashley says as she wraps her arm around me.

“Did you show him?” Steph questions.

I reach into my bag and pull out my medal and the World Cup trophy then place it in front of the headstone.

“You know he’s proud of you right?” Ashley asks as I take a drink of the whiskey.

“I do.” I admit. “I just wish he was here to see it and meet Hope.”

Suddenly a gust of wind blows through and knocks over the whiskey glass I set out for Dad.

“Looks like Dad wanted a drink.” Steph says causing all three of us to laugh.

“At least he had a high alcohol tolerance unlike someone here.” I say causing Ashley to groan.

“That was one time.” Ashley says and playfully smacks me as Steph and I laugh. “Jerks.”

“That’s actually a pretty cool trophy.” Steph says.

“It is.” I say.

“Are you cool with Rose?” Ashley asks.

“Yeah we’ve always been good. It just sucks she got hurt.” I say.

My sister’s and I talk for a little while longer until they have to get back to their conferences. I pack everything back up in my bag then get in the car and head back to the hotel. Once at the hotel I park next to the other team rentals, grab my stuff, then head into the hotel.

“Hey Lexy.” Mal says with a smile as she walks towards the meeting room.

“Hey Mal.” I say then the two of us walk into the meeting room.

Once in the meeting room I hand the World Cup trophy off to one of the staff then I walk over to my wife and wrap her in my arms.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too.” Hope says then she looks up at me. “You ready to tell everyone?”

I nod then the two of us face the team.

“Excuse me.” I say, but everyone keeps talking.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Christen yells and all talking stops.

“Thank you.” I say and chuckle. “Um we have something to tell you

“What’s up?” Sam asks causing me to take a very deep breath.

“Do you all remember when I had a migraine in the Spain game?” I question.

“Yeah?” Julie says.

“Well when we got back I had an MRI of my brain done.” I say then try to fight back tears.

“Lexy?” Moe says.

“I have a malignant tumor in my brain.” I reveal.

“What?” Becky…well basically the whole team say.

“I’ve got cancer.” I mumble.

“Are you sure?” Moe questions.

I try to answer, but nothing comes out.

“Do you want me to do the talking?” Hope whispers.

“Yes please.” I mumble and Hope nods then she face the team.

“Lexy has been diagnosed with stage four brain cancer.” Hope says. “The tumor is 6cm across and it’s in a not so good place for surgery, but surgery is the only option to save her life.”

“Oh my god.” Tobin whispers.

“The surgery is November 19th at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore and It would mean a lot to Lexy and a lot to myself if you guys would be there.”

“We’ll be there.” Rose says and everyone nods

“How long will you be out?” Tierna asks.

“I’ll miss the Olympic qualifying camp, but my surgeon and my sister said I should be able to make it for the rest of the rosters and if I’m picked then I’ll be able to go to Tokyo.” I say.

“Lexy?” Moe questions then I look at her. “Could you…”

“Could I die?” I question and Moe nods. “Yeah Moe…I could.”

“Wh-wh-wh.” Alex stutters.

“You don’t wanna know the answer to that question.” I say.

“Lexy.” Julie says and try’s not to cry. “Just tell us.”

“I have a ten percent chance of survival.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hey Guys.” I say as Becky and Julie get Into my car.

“Hey Lexy.” Becky says.

“Hi.” Julie says then I start the 25 minute drive back to Hope and I’s house.

The NWSL Season ended two weeks for us and after our loss to Chicago, we were told that Becky Sauerbrunn would be joining us in Portland next year so she and Julie are in Portland to look for a house close to Hope and I

Ever since the World Cup the four of us have grown a lot closer which is nice.

“Where’s Hope?” Julie questions.

“Riding a sybian.” I say then take the exit towards the house.

“Why?”

“She was being a brat and she only did it to be punished so she’s being punished.”

“How long has she been riding the sex toy?” Julie questions.

“I strapped her on to it right before I left so almost an hour.” I say.

“Is she okay with that?” Becky questions.

“It’s what she wanted so I guess so.” I say. “The sybian also has an app and I left her hands free so if it gets to much then she can text me and I’ll turn it off.”

“Why did she want to be punished?”

“I don’t know.” I say as we pull into my driveway. “I think she’s a bit stressed with everything that’s going on with my brain.”

I open the garage door then I pull into the garage and park next to Hope’s Mercedes.

“Alright so before we go in there are a couple things you need to remember.” I say and look at the married couple.

“Okay.” Julie says and nods.

“I know my wife and what she can take.” I say. “I’m going to basically impose my will on her. I’m going to own her body and her orgasms, but I know how far to take it. If anything makes you uncomfortable then you can leave, but if you want to you can help me.”

Becky and Julie nod so we get out of the car, grab their stuff, and take it to their room. After the married couple is situated We head to the play room and once inside I close and lock the door then I go and sit behind my wife.

“Our guests are here slut.” I say and pull on Hope’s hair so she’s looking at Becky and Julie. “Say hello.”

“Hello.” Hope says.

Becky and Julie wave then they go and sit on the couch in the room.

“Do you want your collar?” I question and Hope nods.

I help Hope off the sybian then I head over to the toy dresser and take off my clothes. Once I’m nude I grab Hope’s collar, Hope’s favorite ropes, and Hope’s gag then I return to my wife.

“Do you need help standing?” I question and Hope nods so I help her to her feet then I wrap her arms around me.

Once Hope is standing I tie her hands up so she’s standing in an X position.

“Everything okay?”I whisper and hold onto my wife’s sides.

Hope pulls on the ropes to check if she’s secure then she looks at me.

“I’m safe mistress.” Hope says with a smile.

“Good.” I say then pull Hope’s hair up into a bun.

Once Hope’s hair is up and out of the way I grab Hope’s red collar from the table then I put it around my submissive.

“Tell our guests what your collar says.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says then she looks over my shoulder at the married couple. “My Collar says Mistress Lexy’s Slut.”

“And tell our guests how many times my cum slut orgasmed from the sybian.”

“Mistress Lexy’s cum slut orgasmed seven times.” Hope says with a smile.

“Good girl.” I whisper then peck Hope’s lips one last time. “Open your mouth.”

Hope does as instructed and opens her mouth so I put the breathable ball gag in her mouth.

“Bite down.” I command and Hope does so I secure the ball gag in my submissive mouth. “Everything okay?”

Hope nods so I take her hair out of the bun and let it fall down her back.

“You remember your non-verbal safe word?” I question and Hope nods. “Show me.”

I look at Hope’s hands and see her holding up her index, middle, and pinky finger.

“Good girl.” I say

I walk back over to the toy dresser and grab Hope’s butt plug, her nipple clamp, her clit clamp, and the heart shaped flogger then I return to my wife. When I get to my wife I run her butt plug through her soaking wet folds until its soaked.

“Breathe in.” I command and Hope does. “And breathe out.”

As Hope breathes out I slide the butt plug into her hole.

“Good girl.” I say and squeeze Hope’s ass.

I then walk around to the front of my wife and attach the nipple and clit camps to my wife which earns a moan.

“Ready?” I ask and Hope nods. “You are not to come until I say so understood?”

Hope nods so I grab

“How stupid can you be?” I question then flog Hope’s ass.

The moment the flogger hits my wife’s back she lets out an all too familiar moan

“You know what.” I say then untie the ball gag and remove it from Hope’s mouth “I want to hear you when I flog you.”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

“You remember our rules and your safe word?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says.

“Tonight, after every hit, you will count then apologize understood?

“Yes Mistress.”

“What are the rules and what is your safe word?”

“Count then apologize after each spank. And my safe word is Cucumber.”

“Good girl…Now where were we. ”

Hope wanted to be Flogged 100 times so over the next two hours I give her exactly what she wants.

“Cum slut.” I command and flog Hope’s pussy.

Hope finally gets the release she desires and she floods the floor with her juices.

Once my wife is done cumming, five minutes later, I wrap my arms around her then softly kiss her.

“You did so good baby.” I praise as I untie her hands. “So so good.”

Hope smiles at me then she wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest.

“Oh shit we gotta go.” Becky says. “Our realtor is waiting on us.”

“We’ll be back later.” Julie says as I toss her the keys to my car.

The married couple hurriedly leave the room and once they’re gone I pick my wife up and carry her to the couch. After I safely lay my wife on the couch I head into mine and Hope’s bedroom and grab the after care kit then I return to the living room and leave the kit by Hope. I then head to the kitchen and grab a couple P3’s, a couple gatorades, a bottle of wine, and two glasses before I head back to the living room. Once in the living room I set all the drinks and snacks on the coffee table, return to my wife, pick her up, sit us down on the couch so Hope is sitting on top of me, grab the after care bag, then I kiss my wife.

“You did so good babygirl.” I whisper as I softly massage lotion into my wife’s boobs.

“Thank you.” Hope whispers with a blush.

“Guess what princess.” I say with a smile as I pour us some wine.

“What?”

“You’re such a good girl.” I praise and hand my girl her wine. “And I love my good girl.”

“I love you too.” Hope says then she pecks my lips.

"You know I don't think any of that stuff is true right?" I question. "I mean I love dumping my cum in your pussy, but your more than just that."

"I know Baby." Hope says and strokes my face.

The two of us sit in silence for a while until my wife speaks up.

“Hey Lexy?” Hope says and looks down at me.

“Yes baby girl.”

“I need you.”

“Where do you need me baby?” I question.

“Right here.” Hope says and points to her boobs so I start massaging them.

“Is that better?” I ask and Hope shakes her head. “Do they need some kisses or do they need to be bitten?”

“Bitten please.”

“You mean like this?” I question then bite down onto Hope’s right boob.

“Oh Daddy.” Hope moans as I tug on her nipple.

“Or maybe like this.” I say then bite down on Hope’s left boob.

“Just like that Daddy.” Hope says in ecstasy.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I say as My wife and I look at each other in the eyes. “And when you’re ready I’m gonna make love to you until you have our baby in you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Lexy’s POV**

“I remember why I hate award shows.” I mumble. “Too long and too boring.”

Alex, Kelley, Ash, Ali, Hope, and I are at the InStyle awards tonight and the awards are SO LONG.

“Do you wanna go out for some fresh Air?” Ali asks.

Hope and I nod then we follow our teammates out to the balcony of the Getty museum.

“Shit.” Hope whispers then she grabs onto my arm.

“What baby? What’s wrong?” I ask as I hold my wife up.

“My stupid shoes broke. “ Hope says.

“Ash.” I say and motion the keeper over to us.

“Yeah.”

“Can you hold Hope up for a minute?” I ask.

“Of course.”

Once Ash has a hold on Hope I grab the closest chair then pull it over to my wife.

“Sit baby.” I say then help my wife sit down in the chair.

Once my wife is safe I take off my shoes, grab a napkin from a passing waiter, lay the napkin on the ground, then I kneel on the napkin.

“Do you want to wear my socks?” I question as I untie my shoes.

“Baby.” Hope says and chuckles causing me to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“You’re wearing my shoes.” I say. “ I’m not having you fall and break your ankle...so do you want to wear my socks or not?”

“Sure baby.” Hope says with a smile.

I smile at my wife and put my socks on her feet then I help her into my shoes.

“Does that feel okay?” I ask after I’ve tied the shoes that are now on my wife’s feet.

“Yes baby.” Hope says as she strokes my face. “That feels perfect.”

“Well somebodies getting laid tonight.” Kelley says causing Hope and I to sigh.

“Sadly Kelley we can’t have sex for the foreseeable future.” I say.

“What why?”

“My surgeon told us not to do any strenuous activities until he gives a me the okay after surgery and that includes sex.”

“Which fucking sucks.” Hope groans then she looks at me.

I sigh then I lead Hope away from everyone.

“Can we go home?” I ask.

My wife nods so we text the girls we’re leaving then we leave the museum, get in our car, and head to our hotel.

“Are you okay?” Hope asks.

“Fuck what the doctor says.” I say then rest my hand on Hope’s exposed thigh. “I wanna make love to you.”

Hope smirks at me then she leans over and ghosts her lips over my ear.

“Hurry Daddy.” Hope whispers then she kisses my jaw. “I need you.”

A few minutes later we arrive back at our hotel so we park then head up to our room. When we get to our room Hope takes off her dress and my shoes then she gets on the bed with her face down and her ass up.

“Take my ass Daddy.” Hope says making me instantly get erect

“With fucking pleasure.” I say then shed my clothes.

I then scramble onto the bed and run my dick through Hope’s sopping wet folds.

“Your so wet babygirl.” I say as I rake my finger nails along Hope’s sculpted back.

“Only for you Lexy.” Hope says then she looks up at me. “Only for you.”

“Better be for me.” I say then bite down on Hope’s juicy ass.

I then slowly push into my wife causing both of us to moan.

“You’re so tight baby.” I say and slow thrust in and out of my girl.

“Stretch me Daddy.” Hope says then she looks back at me. “Make me yours.”

I pull my wife up so her back is against my front, but my dick is still thrusting in and out of her ass.

“Your mine.” I growl and bite Hope’s ear while I roughly massage her boobs. “And I’m yours.”

“Daddy” Hope moans.

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick.”

“So big.” Hope moans as I speed up my thrusts.

“Tell me how it feels.” I say as I squeeze Hope’s boob with one hand.

“So good Daddy.” Hope moans as I start playing with her clit while plowing her asshole.

I lean Hope back down onto her hands and knees then I grab her hips and rapidly thrust in and out other tight little hole.

“Fuck.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Daddy…Daddy please.” Hope whimpers.

“Come Hope.” I say. “Come just from taking my dick in your ass.

A second later I feel Hope squirt on my legs which cause me to explode in her ass.

“So full.” Hope moans as I slow my thrusts.

“You okay babygirl?” I question.

“Never better.” Hope says with a smile. “I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too babygirl.” I say then kiss my wife. “More than you’ll ever know.”

\- - - - -

“You ready?” Hope asks as I gather everything I’ll need for tonight.

“I guess so.” I mumble.

“Hey.” My wife says then she puts my things on floor.

Once my things are on the floor my wife pushes me down so I’m sitting on the bed then my girl straddles me so I warp my arms around her.

“Everything’s gonna be fine baby.” Hope says as she runs her hands through my hair. “Tomorrow you’re just gonna take a little nap and when you wake up you’ll be all better.”

“I’m getting you pregnant after.” I mumble.

“I can’t wait.” Hope says with a smile then she softly kisses me. “I love you Lexy.”

“I Love you Hope.” I say.

My wife and I gather our stuff then we head down to the conference room for dinner.

Tomorrow’s my surgery and all of my teammates are here in Baltimore with Hope and I.

Someone also got us a conference room to hang out in.

I think it was Kelley.

“Hey Lexy.” Moe says when we get into the conference room.

“Hey Moe.” I say as Hope and I set our stuff down.

Hope heads over to the pizza and gets food for us while I walk over to Becky and Julie.

“Here.” I say and hand Becky a jumbo envelope full of paper.

“What’s this?” Becky asks.

“It’s everything you two need to know about Hope as a submissive…in case.”

“Lexy you’re gonna be fine” Becky says and tries to hand me the envelope back.

“Becky take it.”

“Lexy.”

“TAKE IT.” I shout causing all talking to stop. “JUST FUCKING TAKE IT.”

I find the nearest wall, lean against it, slide down the wall and burst into tears. My wife and the team then come over and sit around me.

“It’s okay.” Hope says then she pulls my head to her chest. “It’s okay Lexy.”

“I don’t wanna die.” I sob out.

“Shh.” Hope softly says and kisses my head. “Breath baby.”

“I don’t wanna die.”

\- - - - -

“LEXY MITCHELL.” Someone shouts.

“Let’s go baby.” Hope says and intertwines our hands.

My wife leads me, my mom, my sisters, and our teammates through the waiting room and into the surgery prep room.

When I get into the surgery prep room I head into the bathroom and take off my clothes then I put on the gown, gather my clothes, and head back into the room. Once I’m in the room I hand my clothes to my Mom then I get on the bed in the room. The nurses then start an IV and start running some fluid through it before they leave.

After the Nurse’s leave I look at my wife.

“Can you lay with me?” I ask.

Hope nods then she lays on the bed and cuddles with me.

“Close.” I mumble then I pull Hope on top of me so she’s laying fully on me. “Much better.”

Everyone around Hope and I talk amongst themselves while my wife and I lay together.

Eventually my surgeon comes in the room and gives everyone the run down of the surgery.

“Any questions?”

“Are you gonna shave my head?” I question.

“Just the side we’ll be operating on.” My surgeon says.

“Okay.” I mumble.

I like my long hair.

“Doctor we’re ready.” A nurse says then she leaves.

“Alright.” The doc says then he looks at everyone in the room. “I’ll give you guys some time and i’ll be back in 5 minutes.”

The Doctor leaves so Hope gets off the bed to let everyone hug me then they leave.

Once the team leave I pull my wife down so I can whisper to her

“Hope?” I question and look at my wife.

“Yeah baby?”

“I…I…I don’t want the team to see me after the surgery.”

\- - - - -

**Hope’s POV**

“Surgery should be ending soon.” Moe mumbles.

“Yeah.” I say then look at the team. “Um Lexy wanted me to tell you guys something.”

“What is it?” Christen asks.

“She uh………Lexy doesn’t want any of you to see her after the surgery.” I say.

“What…Why?” Mal asks.

“I mean it makes sense.” Tobin mumbles and everyone looks at the Thorn’s player. “Think about it…Whenever you think of Lexy what’s the first word that comes to your mind?”

“Strong.” Tierna says.

“Powerful.” Alex says.

“Sexy.” I say then everyone looks at me. “Well she is…I mean have you seen…”

“Besides that.” Christen says with a smile as everyone chuckle’s.

“Lexy’s a Badass.” Ash says.

“Warrior.” Moe says.

“She’s all those things and more.” Tobin says. “So why would she want us to look at her in a different light?”

The room gets very quiet as everyone let’s Tobin’s words sink in, but the silence is cut by someone opening the door

“Family of Lexy Mitchell?”

“Yes?” I say as we all stand up.

“How is she?” Christen asks.

“She’s doing well.” The surgeon says and smiles. “We were able to remove the tumorous tissue and I expect her to make a full recovery.”

“Thank fuck.” Ash says.

“Can we see her?” I ask.

“Of course. Just follow me.” The surgeon says so we grab our stuff and follow him.

When we get to Lexy’s room the surgeon opens the door then he leaves so I look at the girls.

“I will open the blinds if Lexy’s asleep so you can see her otherwise I think it’s best you guys wait in the waiting room and I’ll come by later and we can discuss what to do.”

“Of course.” Moe says and the girls nod so I head into the room and walk to my wife’s side.

Lexy’s Mom and sisters are getting food so they’ll see her when they come back.

“Mmmm Hope?” Lexy softly says as her hand tries to find mine while her eyes are closed. “Is that you.”

“I’m here baby.” I say then I grab my wife’s hand and put it on my face.

“Did It work?”

“Yeah Baby.” I say with a smile. “It worked.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Lexy’s POV**

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I say as we pull up to the Krashlyn wedding location in Miami.

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” My wife says from the drivers seat.

It’s been a month and some days since I’ve had my surgery and nobody from the team has seen me in person since before the surgery. They’ve only seen Instagram stories of my rehab and they’ve only seen me from behind.

Nobody’s seen my scar. 

“How do I look?” I ask and subconsciously rub the shaved part of my head.

“Sexy, beautiful, hot, gorgeous, studly, daddyish…take your pick.” Hope says and runs her hand over my suit.

“Oh how I wish we could have sex.” I say.

“Why?” Hope innocently asks.

“Have you seen your self?” I question. “I could make love to you 24/7.”

“A couple more weeks Lexy.” Hope says and caresses my cheek. “Then you can make love to me all you want.”

“Stupid no sex rule.” I mumble.

“Come on baby.” Hope says and squeezes my hand. “Time to go.”

I nod then Hope gets out of the car and walks around to my side of the car. My wife opens my door, helps me out of the car, hands me my cane, then she stands on my left and holds onto my elbow.

“You ready?” Hope asks after locking the car.

“Yeah.” I say.

The two of us slowly walk into the venue and once inside everyone looks at us.

“Hey guys.” I say with a smile as i continue walking with a cane.

“Oh my god.” Moe says then she walks over to me and lightly hugs me.

“Really Moe?” I question with a smile. “That’s the best hug you got?”

“Fine.” Moe says then she squeezes me with all her might. “I missed you you dork.”

“Missed you too Moe.” I say.

Moe unlatches from me then I reach in my suit jacket and pull out my flask.

“Did you bring booze to a wedding?” Alex asks as I take a drink.

“This is sprite.” I say. “And there’s one in Hope’s clutch that contains gatorade.”

“Why?” Christen questions then she hugs me. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too…Back to the flask, Sprite and Gatorade are the only two liquids I can handle at the moment and I need them because my sister told me to keep constant fluids so I don’t get light headed.” I say.

“Is everything else okay?” Kelley asks.

“I think so.” I say and look at my wife.

“Lexy’s right on schedule with everything.” Hope says.

“Um can someone take me to see Ash?” I question.

“I got you.” Christen says.

Christen leads Hope and I through the venue towards, I assume, Ash’s dressing room.

“Ash.” Christen says and knocks on the door.

“COME IN.” Ash yells.

Christen opens the door and she walks in the room, but Hope and I stay behind.

“Hey Ash.” I hear Christen.

“Hey Christen…..What’s up?”

“There’s someone here to see you.” Christen says.

“Okay?” Ash says so I take that as my cue to walk into the room.

When I walk into the room everyone’s jaws drop.

“Hey Ash.” I say with a smile.

“Oh my god.” Ash says then she rushes over and bear hugs me “You made it.”

“Yeah Ash.” I say and hug one of my best friends. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Hey I wanna hug.” Pinoe says causing me and Ash to chuckle.

Ash and I open our arms then Pinoe comes over and joins our hug.

“You know Ash.” I say and look at the Keeper. “You look pretty sexy.”

“How Sexy?” Ash asks.

“I’d let you fuck my Ass.” I admit.

“Hey that’d be kinda hot.” Christen says.

“Maybe one day.” I say.

I then kiss Ash’s cheek before I hug her one last time before she’s a married woman.

“I’ll see ya on the dance floor Ash.” I say.

“Save me a dance.” Ash says then she kisses my head.

I nod then I head out of the room and let Christen lead me and Hope to Ali’s room.

“Crystal.” Christen says as she knock on the door

When Crystal opens the door she gasps, but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and motion for her to be quiet.

Crystal nods so I remove my hand from her mouth.

“Is Ali still here?” I whisper and Crystal nods. “Can I see her?”

Crystal nods and opens the door wider so I walk in and see Ali with her back turned to me.

“Oh my god.” I see Syd mouth.

“Well don’t you just look like a million bucks.” I say.

“LEXY.” Ali shouts then she turns around.

“Hey Kriegs…Damn I’m gonna have to find you a new nickname.” I say as Ali approaches.

When Ali gets to me she hugs me like I might disappear.

“You’re really here.” Ali says.

“Yeah Ali.” I say and kiss her head. “I’m really here.”

“You look good Lexy” Ali says.

“Thanks.” I mumble.

“You know your hair looks good like that.” Syd says.

“I can’t wait for it to grow out.” I say. “I hate showing my scar.”

“Well you still look hot.” Christen says.

“Thanks.” I say then I kiss Ali’s cheek. “I’ll see you once your a married woman.”

Ali smiles so I hug her one last time then myself, Christen, Hope, and Crystal head to our seats.

A few moments later the ceremony starts and it goes by pretty quickly so once it’s over everyone heads to the reception area and waits for the newlyweds. Eventually Ash and Ali arrive then they have their first dance while we all watch. After the first dances happen we eat then the bridal party do their speeches.

Once the speeches are over everyone starts dancing so I head over to Ash and Ali

“I’m gonna give this to you so Ash doesn’t lose it.” I say and hand a large manilla envelope to.

“Good idea.” Ali says and laughs as the national team surround us.

“I resent that.” Ash mumbles. “……Even if it is true.”

“What is it?” Alex asks.

“Ash wanted me to stand with her today, but I didn’t want to take the attention away from them so I told them I’d pay for their honeymoon.” I say.

“Where are you sending them to?” Moe questions.

“Well after we’ve won the Olympics they are going too…..” I say then look at Krashlyn as they open the folder.

“WE’RE GOING TO BORA BORA.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Ash fuck Lexy’s Ass?


	25. Chapter 25

**Lexy’s POV**

“Hope” I shout when I get into our house.

“KITCHEN.” My wife yells.

When I get to the kitchen and see my nude wife pouring herself a drink. I walk over to my wife and wrap my arms around her and hug her from behind.

“Hi babygirl.” I whisper in her ear.

“Hi baby.” Hope says then leans her head back onto my shoulder.

“I love what you’re wearing.” I say and squeeze Hope’s boob.

“Thanks.” Hope says then kisses my cheek. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“We can fix that.” I say then kiss my wife’s neck. “But I need to talk to you.”

“About?” Hope asks.

I don’t reply.

I just lift my wife into my arms and carry her to the couch where I sit down and place my wife on my lap.

“It’s nothing bad. I just want to talk to you about that thing you want to do that you told me about last week.”

“Oh.” Hope says and blushes.

“Do you still want to do it?”

“I wanna try.” Hope admits.

So Hope is a switch in the bedroom. Usually she’s a submissive, but recently we’ve figured out she can be dominant. Not like me, but still dominant. A week or two ago we had just had some fucking amazing shower sex and we’re cuddled up in bed when Hope admitted she wanted to try and dominate someone like how I do her.

“Okay so I need to be honest with you.”

“Okay?” Hope says.

“So I’ve always known I was into BDSM.”

“Always?”

“Yeah…” I say then scratch my neck. “In high school I had a bully that wouldn’t leave me alone because I had a dick…”

“I’m sorry baby.” Hope says and nuzzles her head into my neck.

“It’s okay.” I say and tighten my grip on my wife. “Anyway when I got my car at 16 I decided enough was enough and I was going to get my revenge on the dude. I decided to confront his Mom and tell her everything her son had done to me. Unfortunately the mother didn’t care, but I stood my ground and one thing lead to another and by the end of our conversation I had my first submissive.”

“At 16?”

“I told you. I’ve always known.” I say then kiss my wife’s head. “And before you ask that woman and i’s relationship stopped the day I met you.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Hope questions

“If you want to try then we can get her to do it.”

“Will she do it?”

“Do you want to do it?”

“I do.” Hope says and looks at me.

I nod then take out my phone and hand it to Hope and tell her what to type.

_Me:*Hope and Lexy’s Address*_

_Me: You are to arrive at this address at 10:30. When you arrive you will ring the doorbell three times then disrobe and be in position one waiting outside the door._

_SV: I can’t_

_Me: I wasn’t asking Slut_

_SV: Yes Mistress._

“Well that was easy.” Hope says and hands me back my phone

“Good job.” I say and rub Hope’s legs.

“Thank you.”

“So what do you want to do when she gets here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to do the whole thing? Do you want me to be there? Do you want me to help out or just watch?”

“I want you to be there.” Hope admits. “I think I wanna do everything, but I may need you to step in.”

“Then I’ll be there.” I say then Hope softly kisses me.

3 hours later the doorbell rings three times.

“Wait.” I whisper when Hope goes to the door.

“What?”

“Go to the playroom and wait there. I’ll bring her to you.”

“Okay.” Hope says then she passionately kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say and squeeze her bare ass.

Once Hope gets into our playroom I go to the front door and open it.

“Hello Slut.”

“Hello Mistress.”

“You may come in.” I say.

“Thank you Mistress.” Vanessa, my old submissive, says then she grabs her clothes, stands, and walks into the house.

“That hallway. 3rd door on your left.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Vanessa walks in front of me and does exactly what I told her to do. I follow closely behind wanting to see the reaction of Vanessa when she sees my wife.

“Um.” Vanessa says and stops in the middle of the room.

“Slut.” I say. “Meet my wife Hope.”

“Hello.”

“Hi.” Hope says.

“Positon 4 Vanessa.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Vanessa says and looks around the room then goes and gets positioned under the hook.

I walk over to Hope and hug her.

“Since you’ve never done the tying up stuff I’ll do it then you can take over.”

“Okay.”

“If you ever need me tonight I’ll be right over there.” I say and point to the couch in the room.

“Thank you.” Hope says.

The two of us walk over to the Dresser where we store everything and Hope grabs the 4 pairs of handcuffs while I grab the itchy rope. The two of us then walk over to Vanessa and Hope cuffs her legs to the floor and then she cuffs her hands to the hook while I tie the rope around our submissive. After that’s done I lead Hope back over to the dresser so we can act like we’re searching for toys when in actuality I just need to talk to her.

“Okay so just do what feels right and if you ever need guidance just look at me.”

“Alright.”

“I do have one rule though.” I say and turn Hope towards me.

“Yes?”

“You are not allowed to kiss her. I don’t care if you touch her, but I am the only one who ever gets to kiss those lips.”

“Yes Mistress.” My wife says then she kisses me.

Yep.

Definitely getting her pregnant tonight.

“Happy anniversary.” I whisper against her lips.

Hope smiles then returns to searching for what she wants to use. I walk towards the couch and as I walk by Vanessa I slap her pussy making her cry out in pleasure.

“It amazes me how easy it was to get you to come here.” I say then slap her pussy again. “I guess you’ll always be a submissive little slut huh?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Well tonight you are to be my wife’s plaything.” I say then slap Vanessa’s boob, but hold onto it after I slap it. “So enjoy you little cum bucket.”

“Thank you Mistress.”

I now go and sit on the couch and enjoy the show.

Everything is going and Hope looks like she’s enjoying it, but Vanessa has to ruin the moment.

“Stupid bitch.” Vanessa says only loud enough for me to hear.

When I hear this I swiftly move over to Vanessa and smack the shit out of her ass.

“AHHH.” She screams.

“What did you just say slut.” I growl.

“Nothing mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Oh your fucking going to be sorry. You’re lucky I don’t tell the whole state how much of a slut you are.”

Vanessa is the governor’s wife.

“I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Not yet you aren’t.” I say then join Hope at the toy dresser.

“Calm down baby.” Hope whispers. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” I say then wrap my wife in my arms. “Nobody calls you that and gets away with it.”

“Are you going to punish her?”

“We are going to punish her.”

“What are we doing.”

“Well first you’re going to put on your strap on.” I say then help my wife into her strap on she uses, sometimes for me and sometimes for teammates. “Now I need you to go put this on her.”

“What is it?”

“These two clamp to her nipples and the bottom one clamps to her clit.”

“Oh.” Hope says.

Hope walks over, puts the clamps on our slut, then she returns to my side.

“Now what?” Hope asks.

“We leave them on while we flog our slut.”

“Ooh.” Hope says then leads me back towards the toys.

“Not this one.” I say and move the heart shaped flogger.

“Why?”

“That one is reserved for you my good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says while blushing then she pecks my lips.

Once we’ve both selected our crops we walk back over to our slut.

“How many caps do you have?”

“202.” Hope says.

“Slut” I say then lift Vanessa’s chin. “You will be taking 202 lashes. After every one you will count then tell us exactly what you are…and you better not lose count.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then slap her cheek.

Hope and I circle our slut then I nod at Hope saying she can start.

“I wonder if your husband knows.” Hope says then flogs our sluts ass. “Just how easy it was for you to submit.”

“1…I’m a slut.” Vanessa says.

“16.” I say then flog her left boob. “You submitted to me when I was 16.”

“2…I’m a whore.”

“Maybe we should tell your son.” Hope says then flogs our sluts right boob. “Just how big of a slut you are.”

“3…I’m a cum bucket.”

“Maybe I should show your son.” I say then flog Vanessa’s pussy. “Just how submissive his mommy is.”

“4…I’m an anal whore.”

“Look how wet you are.” Hope says then flogs her ass. “You just love being our slut.”

“5… I’m a cum slut.”

.

.

.

.

“10…I’m a submissive whore.”

.

.

.

“50…I’m a slut.”

.

.

.

.

“100…I’m a cum bucket.”

.

.

.

.

“150…I’m an anal slut.”

.

.

.

.

“200…I’m a pathetic slut.”

.

“Maybe Hope and I should get your 21 year old daughter to quit college.” I say and flog Vanessa’s pussy. “And come be our live-in submissive.”

“202…I’m a whore.” Vanessa says then catches her breath.

Hope takes the crops and puts them with the toys while I un cuff our slut.

“Please don’t.” Vanessa pleads.

“If you ever disrespect my wife like that again I will tell everyone your secret.” I say. “And I’ll also seduce your daughter into being Hope and I’s live-in submissive.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then pick Vanessa up. “You do realize that when we’re done with you that you’ll have to leave.”

“Yes mistress.”

“Good.” I say then drop her onto the bed. “Stay.”

“Mistress.” I hear Hope say behind me so I turn towards her.

“Yes my good girl.” I say as I walk towards her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I say then passionately kiss my wife. “Now go fuck our sluts ass.”

“Yes mistress.” Hope says.

Hope saunters over to Vanessa then forcefully smacks her ass.

“All fours slut.”

“Yes mistress.” Vanessa says then immediately complies.

Hope gets behind Vanessa and guides her fake dick into our submissive ass.

I rest for a minute and enjoy Hope dominating our slut.

She really is a natural switch.

After I’ve had a rest I go join the girls on the bed and get behind my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper and massage my wife’s boobs.

“Thank you Baby.” Hope says then turns around and kisses me.

After we kiss I guide Hope so she is laying her front against Vanessa’s back. I then rub Hope’s sopping wet folds then I rub her juices on my dick for some homemade lube. After my dick is coated in my wife’s juices I spread my wife’s ass cheeks then guide my dick into my girl’s ass.

“Fuck.” Hope moans.

I thrust in and out of my midfielder’s ass which causes her to slide in and out of Vanessa’s making both girls moan.

“Look at you two.” I say while rapidly thrusting in and out of my wife’s ass. “Moaning like sluts’s while getting fucked in the ass.”

The two girls try to reply, but can’t so I just fuck them even harder.

“Forgot about this.” I say when I see Vanessa still has the nipple and clit clamps on.

I grab the chain and yank the clamps off.

“AHH.” Vanessa screams then she floods the bed with her juices.

“Aww I made the slut squirt.” I say.

“M-M-M-M-Misstress.” Hope stutters as I bottom out in her ass.

“Cum when you want my good girl.” I say and continue to fuck my girl’s ass.

“MISTRESS.” Hope screams as her orgasm rips through her.

A few seconds later I feel my balls tighten then I blow my load deep in my girls ass.

After I’ve helped Hope ride out her high I collapse onto the two girls and we lay in bed trying to catch our breaths. Once all of us are breathing normally we get out of bed and leave the playroom.

“I’ll show her out then join you in the shower.” I say.

“Okay.” Hope says and pecks my lips.

I then lead Vanessa, who is now clothed, to the front door.

“Do you have another domme?” I ask.

“I do.” Vanessa admits.

“Good.” I say as we reach the front door “This will be the last time I call for you.”

“Alright.” Vanessa says as I open the door. “Goodbye Mistress.”

“Goodbye slut.”

Once Vanessa gets in her car I shut and lock the door then head to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom I head to the bathroom and find my wife already in the shower looking absolutely beautiful.

“You just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me in the shower?” Hope playfully asks.

I smile at my wife then join her in the shower.

“You did so good babygirl.” I whisper after wrapping my girl in my arms

“Thank you baby.” Hope says and kisses me

I then pick my girl up and pin her against the wall causing her to wrap her legs around me.

“I think my dick is sick.”

“Oh.” Hope playfully says. “Well what can I do to make it better?”

“I think your Pussy is the cure.”

“Let’s find out.

I smash my lips on to my wife’s then guide my dick into her pussy causing Hope to moan into the kiss. I then guide us back to the bench in the shower then sit down on the bench and pump in and out of my wife.

“You’re so beautiful.” I say while playing with my wife’s clit as I rapidly pump in and out of her delicious pussy.

“Baby…I’m close.”

“Cum for me baby.” I admit. “Cum for your wife.”

“LEXYYYYYYYYYY.” Hope screams as she floods the shower with her juices.

Watching my wife cum is the sexiest thing ever.

A minute after Hope orgasms I slide almost all the way out of my wife, leaving just the tip in, then forcefully thrust into her causing me to paint my wife’s walls white. I then wrap my arms around my girl so we can catch our breaths then I stand us up and wash our bodies and hair then we get out and I dry both of us off.

“Not that I don’t love it, but why do you always dry me off when we shower?” Hope asks.

“I always want to pamper you and make sure you feel loved.”

“Baby.” Hope says and blushes. “That’s so sweet.”

“Come on princess.” I say and pick my wife up and kiss her. “Let’s go to bed. We gotta big day tomorrow.”

“Everything will be okay.” Hope says and runs her hand through my hair as we walk to the bed.

Hope and I want to start a family together now that she’s retired. We’ve been trying everyday since I was cleared in January to have sex and I do mean everyday.

As long as we are in the same bed at night the two of us fuck like rabbits and to be honest I’m surprised Hope isn’t tired of me.

We know that Hope is fertile and able to have kids, but we haven’t gotten me tested because I’m scared to let Hope down.

“I know.” I say then let Hope down so she can get in bed.

After Hope get’s in bed I get in after her and wrap an arm around her then pull her close to me so we are face to face.

“I just really want to have a family with you.”

“We will baby.” Hope says. “Even on the slim chance tomorrow doesn’t go well we can always adopt.”

Hope flips over, turns the lights out, then I pull her into me so her ass is resting against my crotch. I then wrap an arm around her and rest my hand on her beautiful boobs.

“Everything will be okay Lexy.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Lexy’s POV**

“Alright Lexy.” Dr. Mitchell, aka Ashley my sister, says and pops her latex gloves. “Lets get started.”

I stand up and drop my sweats then Ashley checks over my dick and balls.

“Okay Sis.” Ashley says and grabs a cup. “I need you to fill this up to the line with your sperm and we’ll run some tests to check your sperm count.”

“Okay.” I mumble and take the cup.

“Use the bathroom at the end of the hall.”

I then leave the exam room and walk to the bathroom I was told to use and once inside I lock the door then drop my pants and slowly stroke my dick. After five minutes of nothing happening I grab my phone and open my folder that contains all of the nudes Hope has sent me. I then do what’s needed and cum into the cup until it reaches the line then I close the cup and pull my pants up before I head back to the exam room.

“Here.”

My sister takes the cup of my sperm then she leaves the room which leaves Hope and I sitting in silence

“What if it’s me?” I whisper.

“What if what’s you?” My wife asks.

“What if I’m the reason we can’t have a baby?”

“Oh Lexy.” Hope says then she brings my head to her chest. “It’ll be okay.”

Hope continues to comfort me until my sister comes back in the room.

“Alright you two.” Ashley says. “You two better make me some cute nieces and nephew’s.”

“Really?” I ask with a smile.

“You’re good Sis.” Ashley says then she opens the door. “I already signed you out so you two move it and go make some babies.”

Hope and I briskly leave the doctors office and get in our car then we speed home.

When we pull into the garage I turn off the car, close the garage door, then rush around to Hope’s side of the car and open her door. I then pick my wife up and carry her into the house while I attack her neck.

“Baby.” Hope moans as she tangles her hands in my hair.

“Can I make love to you?” I ask because consent is sexy.

“You better do more than that.” Hope says

Once I have consent I set my girl down so she’s standing right in front of me. I then move my hand down to her ass and rip a hole in Hope’s yoga pants

“Lexy.” Hope shrieks as I remove my clothes.

“You have too many clothes on.” I say then rip Hope’s shirt open revealing Hope’s bare chest.

“I could’ve taken them off.” My wife says as I pick her back up and carry her to the kitchen. “Where are we going?”

“I want to fuck you everywhere” I say then I start sucking on my wife’s boobs.

Once in our kitchen I set Hope on the ground and bend her over the counter. I then squat down and dive into my girl’s pussy.

“Fuck.” Hope says as I taste her while thrusting three fingers in and out of her.

I finger and taste Hope until I know she’s about to cum then I stand up, guide my dick into Hope’s pussy then start fucking the daylights out of her.

“God your tight.” I moan as I pound into Hope’s pussy.

“Oh fuck.” Hope moans.

“Take that dick baby.” I grunt as I pull on Hope’s hair.

I continue fucking Hope’s pussy for a while until I get that all too familiar feeing in my balls.

“Cum when I cum.” I say and Hope nods.

I continue fucking Hope for a few more minutes then I can’t take it anymore and I dump my seed into my wife’s pussy.

“DADDYY.” Hope moans as she cums on my dick.

I help Hope ride out her high then I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom.

When we get to our bedroom I lay Hope on the bed, lick my fingers, then start fingering my wife.

“Who’s pussy is this?” I question.

“Yours Daddy.” Hope moans.

“You gonna let Daddy fuck your pretty little Pussy?”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope whimpers.

“You gonna let Daddy put some babies in you?”

“Please Daddy.” Hope begs so I remove my fingers.

I grab my dick and guide it into Hope’s pussy then I start ravishing her pussy.

As I’m making love to my wife I lay on top of her and mark her neck.

“That’s it baby girl.” I whisper into my wife’s neck as I thrust in and out of her pussy. “Your taking Daddy’s dick like such a good girl.”

“Oh Daddy.” Hope moans as I thrust in and out of her pussy.

“Tell me what you want baby.” I say.

“I wanna have your babies.” Hopes says then she looks up at me. “Please give me your babies.”

“You want me to cum in your pretty little pussy?” I innocently question as I feel my balls tighten

“Fucking please Daddy.” Hope says then she cups my face so I’m looking at her. “Please give me your babies Lexy. I wanna have your babies.”

“Then you’ll have them.” I growl then I bite down onto Hope’s sweet stop and start ramming her pussy.

“Yes Daddy…Just like that…More Daddy…More”

“Are you close babygirl?”

“So close Daddy.” Hope moans.

“Cum when you feel me empty my load in your pussy.”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope submissively says.

I continue thrusting rapidly in and out of Hope’s pussy for another 4-5 minutes until I explode in Hope’s pussy and paint her walls white.

“Oh Daddy.” Hope moans as she cums on my dick.

I slowly slow down my thrusts until I’m just barely sliding in and out of my wife

“Thats it babygirl.” I praise then I kiss Hope’s jaw. “Milk me dry Princess.”

“So much cum.” Hope mumbles.

“That’s good babygirl.” I mumble as I stroke my wife’s cheek. “Better chance of you getting pregnant.”

“I love you.” Hope says and smiles.

“I love you too baby girl.”

“Now.” Hope says then she wraps her arms around me. “Roll over so I can ride that big dick Daddy.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I say with a smile then I roll over so I’m onto my back.

Once my wife is straddling me she grabs onto my boob then she ride’s me for all I’m worth.

I sit back and relax for a while as my wife fucks her own pussy

While my wife is riding me I pull her hair exposing her neck then I lean up and bite down on her sweet spot.

“Mine.” I say.

“All yours.” Hope moans.

“Who am I?” I question then I bite down into Hope’s boob.

“My mistress.” Hope moans as I feel my balls tighten.

“And?” I question and look deep in Hope’s eyes

“My Baby Daddy.” Hope says then she passionately kisses me. “And my wife.”

“Cum for me Princess.” I commmand. “Cum for Daddy.”

Hope quickly nods and she spreads up her bounce then a few moments later we cum at the same time.

Hope and I ride out our high’s then my wife hops off of me/

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“Food.” Hope answers.

“No no Princess.” I say and wrap Hope in my arms. “We can order something for dinner.”

“Why?” Hope questions as I mark her neck.

“Because we aren’t leaving the house until there’s a baby in you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Lexy’s POV**

“Well Ladies.” Vlatko says as I stand outside the door. “Before we get to training I have a special surprise for you guys.”

That’s my cue so I open the door to the meeting room of our hotel in Portland and walk in.

“LEXY.” Everyone shout then they run over and hug me.

“Hey.” I say as I’m passed around for hugs.

“What are you doing here?” Moe asks.

“I gotta train if I wanna play in the Olympics aren’t I?” I say with a smile.

“You’re going with us to the Olympics?” Christen asks.

“We’ll see when the roster comes out.” I say.

“Let’s go to training Ladies.” Vlatko says.

Everyone grabs their bags then we leave the room, leave the hotel, get on the bus and head to the training ground.

Once at the training ground we get off the bus, head to the benches, then get ready for training.

“I actually have some good news to share with you guys.” I say as I finish tying my red boots

“What’s up?” Alex asks as I stand up

“Hope’s pregnant.” I say with a gigantic smile.

“WHAT.” Everyone shouts then I’m tackled to the ground in a group hug.

“Ah fuck.” I say when I hit my head.

“EVERYONE OFF.” Christen shouts then she, Ash, and Moe start pulling people off.

Once everyone is off of me, Christen and Ash kneel down next me.

“I’m fine.” I say and try to get up only to be pushed back down.

“Just let the trainers look you over.” Ash says.

I nod then the trainers give me a concussion test before they check out my head and the incision site.

“You seem fine.” One of the AT’s says. “But if your head starts hurting then tell one of us.”

I nod then I stand up and dust my self off

“When’s Hope due?” Ali asks.

“January 8th.” I say with a smile then Christen and Moe sandwich me in a hug.

“Told you.” Christen and Moe say in unison.

“Yeah yeah.” I say.

“Beep Test time ladies.” The new High performance coach says causing everyone to groan. “Everyone on the line.”

I get on the line with the girls then start running and I run until someone stops me.

“What?” I ask

“Are you sure this is your first camp back?” Vlatko questions with a smile.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Lexy you just beat Kelley in the beep test.” Christen says. “And you’re not even out of breath.”

“Well I’m not through yet.”

\- - - - -

“You know there’s something I always wandered.” Kelley says as the team chill in my room as the movie we watched ends.

I’m odd woman out so I have the whole room to myself.

We got back from Training

“What’s that?” Ash asks.

“If we were born with dicks like Lexy how big would each of us be and who would be the biggest?” Kelley Ponders

“You’re so odd.” Emily says then she kisses her girlfriend.

“Well I’d definitely be the biggest.” Ash says.

“I don’t know about that.” Alex says. “I think Tobin would be the biggest.”

“Are we really having this conversation?” I ask.

“Obviously.” Kelley says.

“I bet Alyssa would be the biggest.” Moe says.

“Okay this is getting nowhere.” Lindsey says. “All of you are saying your girlfriend’s would be biggest.”

“Lexy who do you think would be the biggest?” Sonnett asks.

“Me.” I say.

“Besides yourself.” Kelley says.

“Besides myself I think the top five would be Alyssa, Becky, Tobin, Christen, and Ash.”

“And who’d be the biggest?”

“No clue.” I say.

“I have a question.” Ash says.

“Yes?” I say.

“If we were born with dicks and had Hope’s consent would you let us fuck your ass?” Ash asks.

“As long as you sucked me off and I got to fuck your ass I would.” I admit.

“Hey that’d be kinda hot.” Ali says. “……I may have to make a phone call to Hope.”

“Speaking of phone calls to my wife.” I say. “I need to call her so everybody out.”

One-by-one everybody hugs me then they leave the room.

After everyone is out of my room I lock the door then I grab my headphones and phone before I get in bed. Once I’m in bed I take my boxers off, put my headphones, on then FaceTime my wife.

“Hi babygirl.” I say when my wife pops up on the screen.

“Lexy can you come home?” Hope asks.

“Do you need me to?” I ask and Hope nods her head. 

“I need you Daddy.” Hope says.

I love pregnancy hormones.

“Oh you do?” I question.

“Please Daddy.” Hope begs.

“Show me baby.” I say. “Show Daddy how wet you are.”

Hope nods then she sets her phone down against something giving me a complete view of her pussy, her body, her boobs, and her face. My wife then runs her fingers through her folds before she shows me the wetness.

“How do you taste babygirl?” I ask then Hope puts her fingers in her mouth and moans.

“I taste good Daddy.” Hope says. “So good.”

“Can you do something for me babygirl?”

“Anything Daddy.” Hope says and looks at me through the phone. “Anything.”

“I wanna watch you fuck yourself.” I say then Hope involuntarily moans. “Can you do that for Daddy?”

“Yes Daddy.” Hope says then she slides two fingers into her pussy and starts fucking herself.

“Good girl.” I praise. “You’re such a good girl baby.”

“Daddy….Daddy…Daddy.” Hope chants.

“I’m right here princess.” I say as I softly stroke my dick. “Just imagine those are my fingers in you as I love on your beautiful boobs.”

As I say this I notice Hope’s free hand squeezing her boobs and tugging on the nipples.

“I’d be making sure your boobs get the love and attention they deserve.” I say.

“Oh daddy.” Hope moans.

“Are you imagining it Princess?” I question.

“Yes Daddy.” Hope breathlessly says as she adds another finger to her pussy.

“Now imagine it’s my dick in your pussy.” I say. “Imagine it’s my dick making love to your pussy.:

“Daddy Please.” My wife begs.

“Come for me baby.” I say. “Come for Daddy.”

“DADDY.” Hope moans as her juices squirt out of her pussy and fly towards the phone.

“Good girl.” I praise as Hope stops cumming. “Taste yourself baby.”

Hope removes her fingers from pussy then she licks the juices off.

“Good girl.”

“Are you hard Daddy?” Hope innocently asks.

“See for yourself.” I say then reverse the camera so my erect dick is now the star of the show.

“I can’t wait for you to be home Daddy.” Hope says.

“Why princess?” I ask as I stroke my dick.

“I need that dick Daddy.”

“Where babygirl?” I ask I speed up my strokes. “Tell Daddy where you need her dick.”

“My mouth Daddy.” Hope says. “I want you to make love to my face until I’m gasping for air. I want you come down my throat until you can’t anymore then I wanna take your balls into my mouth and stroke you until you cum on my face.”

“Damn baby.” I say as I feel my balls tighten. “You’re gonna make Daddy cum.”

“Cum for me Daddy.” Hope says. “Lemme see you bust while you imagine my throat around your dick.”

I continue stroking my dick as Hope speaks in my ear until I explode into the air then my cum lands on my body.

“I forgot how good you are at Phone sex.” I say.

“Sucks you have to waste all that tasty cum.” Hope says and pouts as I wipe the cum off my body.

Once my body is cum free I turn the camera around so my wife can see me then she does the same.

“I love you Hope.” I say as I look at my wife.

“I love you Lexy.” Hope says with a smile then she blows me a kiss. “Get some sleep baby. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Lexy’s POV**

“Fuck’s sake.” I say as I sit down in my locker.

Today was our last game before we head to Japan for the olympics and the game was played in Providence Park, which is now a grass only stadium

“What?” Ali asks.

“This was a waste of time.”

“What do you mean?” Christen asks causing everyone to look at me.

“I didn’t play a single minute today.” I say. “Which I totally get since it’s my first game back with the team, but I just wish I would’ve been told I wasn’t gonna play so I could’ve been with Hope at her appointment.”

“Appointment?” Moe asks.

“Hope got to see our baby today.”

“Why didn’t you tell one of us or Vlatko?” Ash asks.

“Hope told me to stay in hope’s I’d play today.” I say.

“Oh.” Julie says then she hands me a piece of paper. “Well this may make a difference.”

I look down the official 2020 USA Olympic roster until I see my name and number.

**10-Lexy Mitchell.**

Carli retired after the Sweden match in December so now I’m the number 10 for the USWNT.

I guess Vlatko trusts me enough to go to Japan.

When I see my name on the official 18 player roster I smile then I walk out of the locker room and walk onto the pitch.

“YES.” I shout then I compose myself then head back to the locker room.

Once in the locker room I pack my stuff up then leave the locker room.

“See you guys in a couple days.” I say then I leave and head to my car.

Once in my car I drive away from the Portland Thorns stadium and head to my home.

20 minutes later I arrive at my home so I park in the garage, grab my stuff, then head inside.

“Hey Baby.” Hope says as I walk into our home.

“Hi.” I say as I set my stuff down.

“What’s wrong Lexy?” Hope asks as I walk into my wife’s arms. 

“What if it’s back.” I mumble.

“Follow me baby.” Hope says.

My wife grabs my hand and leads me to the couch then she sits down on one end of the coach.

“Lay down and put your head in my lap Lexy.” My wife instructs.

I do as told and lay down on the couch then I put my head in my wife’s lap.

“It’s not back baby.” Hope says as she rubs my temple’s. “The reason the doctor’s thought your cancer was back is because the tissue is regenerating at an abnormal rate.”

“Oh.” I say as I look up at my Baby Mama. “So I’m fine.”

“You’re perfect.” Hope says.

“Thank fuck.” I say then I turn my head and kiss my wife’s growing bump. “How are you doing?”

“We’re good.” Hope says as I kiss her bump again. “All of us are.”

“Good.” I say.

“Can you stand up please?” Hope asks then I nod and sit up.

Once I’m on my feet my wife stands up, takes off her clothes then she pulls down my sweats and boxers which frees my dick

“Come fuck my ass Daddy.” Hope innocently says as she gets on all fours on the couch.

I love pregnancy hormones.

I immediately kneel behind my wife, guide my dick into my wife’s ass, then I start fucking the daylights out of her.

“Was that fuckboy nurse there today?” I question

“He was Daddy.” Hope moans as I continue to ram her ass.

“Did he flirt with you?”

“Mhmm” Hope moans then I tilt my wife’s head so she has to look at me

“Your mine Hope.” I semi growl as I grip onto my wife’s boobs.

“Yours Daddy.”

“You’re always gonna be my submissive little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“And my dicks the only one gonna be fucking your holes right?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“And who’s the only one who gets to know how much of a submissive little cum slut you are?”

“You Daddy.”

“Do you need to cum?”

“Can I Daddy?” Hope moans so I put my head in her neck.

“Cum you little slut.” I command as my nails dig into my wife’s boobs. “Cum from having your ass fucked like the good little slut you are”.

Moments later Hope coats my dick with her juices as I empty my load into her ass then I hear Hope sniffle.

“Baby?” I question as I slow down my thrusts. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hope says as I slip out of her ass.

Once I’ve pulled out of my wife I sit down on the couch then pull my wife onto my lap

“I’m so sorry baby.” I say as I rub my wife’s boobs. “I didn’t mean to take it that far. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not that.” Hope whispers. “You I know I love when you talk to me like that while we’re making love.”

“What’s wrong then babygirl?” I question.

“I thought you thought I was ugly because you haven’t touched me since I got pregnant.”

“Oh sweetie no.” I say then I kiss my wife’s heart. “You are so so beautiful Hope Amelia Mitchell. I've just been so angry and needed to anger fuck, but I didn’t wanna hurt you or the baby.”

“Oh.”

“Sweetie you’re so beautiful I would make love to you every day if I could.”

“Well you know my pussy could use some lovin’.” Hope says.

“Stand up Princess.” I say.

Hope does as I say and stand up then I lay down on the couch.

“Come to Daddy.” I say then Hope straddles me.

I pull Hope onto my face so her pussy is right above my mouth then I pull her down and go to town on her pussy.

“Fuck.” Hope moans and grips onto my boobs.

While I eat Hope out I reach up and grab onto her boobs then I start roughly massaging them.

“Fuck.” Hope moans as her hands grab onto mine.

I continue tasting Hope until she floods my face with her juices which I lap up.

Once I’ve finished tasting my wife she slides down my body then we sit up and my wife sits sideways on my lap.

“I’m gonna miss you.” I say as I wrap my arms around my wife.

“I’ll miss you too Lexy.” Hope says. “But once I found out what sex our kids will be, I’ll be in the stands cheering you on.”

Hope then reaches down in-between her legs and squeezes my dick.

“And when you win I’ll be in your bed waiting for you to blow my back out.”

“Well you know.” I say as I stand my wife up. “I could blow your back out right now.”

Hope smirks at me then she leans down and softly kisses me.

“Lock the doors Daddy.” Hope whispers. “We aren’t leaving until you have to go to the airport.”

I really really REALLY love pregnancy hormones.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lexy’s POV**

“MITCHELL.” Vlatko yells then I look down the bench at him. “Go warm up.”

I nod then I jog down the field and warm up in front the fans who are here to see us win todays Gold Medal match against the Dutch.

Ever since the Olympic roster was announced time has flown by.

After the roster was announced we went back to our club teams for two games then we joined back up together for the three send off games. Two days after the last send off game we traveled to Japan and we’ve been focused on the Olympics ever since.

We won our group with a 3-0 win against Chile, a 2-1 win against Great Britain, and a 5-0 win over Zambia. In the quarterfinals we beat Australia 3-2 then we beat Canada 4-2 in the semi-finals.

Sadly, I only played in the Zambia game.

I scored two goals though so that’s cool

“MITCHELL.” Vlatko yells after I’ve finished warming up.

I look at Vlatko and see him motioning me to come back to the bench so I jog back to the bench.

“You’e going in for Lindsey.” Vlatko says.

I nod then I put on my jersey before I head over to the fourth official.

Once at the fourth official I look at the scoreboard while I wait.

The score is 1-1 in the 80th minute.

Eventually the ball goes out of play so the fourth official raises the sub board then Lindsey comes running over.

When Lindsey gets to me she hugs me then I run onto the field, get in position then wait for the ball to come to me.

In the 88th minute we get a corner so I walk around the top of the box and wait for Christen to take the corner. After the whistle blows Christen sends the ball towards me and I watch as he ball drops right to me. When the ball gets to the perfect height to volley I put my laces through the ball then I watch as the ball rockets into the top corner of the goal making the score 2-1.

Once the ball hits the net I take off toward Christen to hug her, but everything hits me all at once so I slump to my knees on the ground and burst into tears.

Christen is the first one to get to me when she slides up next to me and wraps me in a hug that sends us to the ground.

Moments later the rest of the team dog pile me and Christen while I continue to cry.

Once I finish crying everyone gets off of me then the whole team hugs me.

After I’ve hugged everyone I run behind the bench, hop over the barrier that separates us from the crowd, then I grab my wife and passionately kiss her.

“You did it baby.” Hope says with a smile as she wipes away my tears. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you.” I say while trying to control my crying.

“I love you too baby.” Hope says then she softly kisses me. “Now move that cute butt and get back to the game.”

“Yes Ma’am.” I say while chuckling.

I then bend down and kiss Hope’s baby bump.

“Mama loves you guys so much.” I whisper against the bump before I kiss it one last time.

After I’ve kissed Hope’s baby bump I head back onto the field and the moment I step onto the field the full time whistle blows meaning we’ve won the gold medal.

“LEXY.” Moe yells then she jumps on me.

“Well hello to you too.” I say.

“WE WON BITCH.” Ash shouts then she hugs me and Moe.

Over the next ten or so minutes I hug everyone then we head into the locker room to get changed.

Once in the locker room I take off my kit, my socks, and my boots then I grab my shower stuff and go take a shower

After my shower I dry off then I put my medal ceremony tracksuit on. Once I'm dressed I sit in my locker and wait for everyone to change.

"Let's go ladies." Vlatko says. "Time for you to get your Medals."

"FINALLY." Mal yells.

Everyone heads to the tunnel where we line up by number so I stand between Alex and Megan. Once we're all lined up we head onto the field and stand behind the podium. After Canada gets their bronze medals and the Netherlands get their silver medals we step up onto the podium then one by one all of us get our medals.

A few moments later the American anthem plays so we keep standing for it then, when the anthem finishes, we all get off the podium and head towards the locker room.

Once in the locker room Kelley and Emily break out the booze then we start celebrating.

“Hey Lexy.” Christen says.

“Yeah?” I say.

“Someone’s here to see you”

“Who?” I question then the most beautiful women in the world appears in front of me.

“Hey Baby.” Hope says as she sits down on my lap.

“Hey beautiful.” I say and kiss my radiant pregnant wife.

“Do you wanna tell the team?” Hope asks as I rub her bump.

“Sure.” I say then we stand up. “Guys?”

Everyone keeps celebrating until Christen notices Hope and I trying to get people’s attention.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Christen says and everyone shuts. “Hope and Lexy have an announcement.”

“Thank you.” I say.

“What’s up?” Moe asks

“So before Hope came to Japan she found out what we’re having.” I say with a smile.

“And?” Christen questions with a smile.

“We’re having two girls and a Boy.” Hope says with a smile.

“TRIPLETS?” Moe yells.

“Yeah.” I say and smile. “On January 15th Hope and I will be be the proud parents of three precious babies.”

“DIBS GOD MOTHER.” Kelley shouts which causes everyone to get into an argument about who will be our kids’ godparents.

“Hey.” Ali whispers and grabs my arm.

“Yes?” I question.

“Can Ash and I talk to you and Hope?”

“Of course.” I say then the four of us head to the bathroom area of the locker room.

“So what’s up?” Hope asks.

“I’m gonna be really frank here.” Ali says.

“Okay?”

“Ash and I learned I can’t have children.” Ali says. “But Ash can.”

“Okay?”

“And we’d like to ask you Lexy if you’d help us start a family.” Ash says.

“In what way?” I question.

“If it’s okay with you and Hope then I want you to have sex with me until I get pregnant.” Ash says.

“Oh.” I say.

“Why don’t Lexy and I talk about this then we’ll let you know.” Hope says.

“Of course.” Ali says then she and Ali leave.

Once my wife and I are alone we talk about what we want to do.

After Hope and I talk about everything I grab my phone then text Ash.

_Me: What are you and Ali doing after your retirement game?_

_Ash: Don’t know_

_Ash: Why?_

_Me: After your retirement game ends, Come to Portland._

_Ash: Why?_

_Me: I’m getting you pregnant_

“Hey can we speak with you two?” I hear Christen ask which causes me to look up from my phone and see Christen, Tobin, and Alex looking at us.

“What’s up?” Hope asks.

“We overheard your conversation with Ash and Ali.” Alex says.

“Okay?” I say.

“And we were wondering if you could help us start our family too?” Tobin asks.

“In the same way?” I ask.

“We haven’t really had the best luck with doctors so we’d like it if you would do it the old fashion way.” Christen says. “With Hope’s okay of course.”

“What do you mean bad luck with doctors?” Hope asks.

“After the World Cup we tried to start our family so Tobin and I both got IVF, but the doctor fucked up and we both miscarried and now neither of us can have children.” Alex says.

“What?” I ask.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hope asks. “We live right near you. We would’ve been there for you.”

“You were busy making sure Lexy lived.” Tobin says. “That was more important.”

“I’m so sorry.” I say then I hug Tobin and Alex. “Do you need a lawyer?”

“We already have a lawsuit pending.” Christen says. “Our trial is in two months.”

“Would you three mind if we talked about this between us?” Hope asks.

“Of course.” Alex says. “Take all the time you need.”

Tobin, Alex, and Christen leave my wife and I alone so I look at my wife.

“You’re getting Christen pregnant.” Hope says.

“So we’re on the same page then.” I say then I hug my wife. “Are you okay with this? With me getting Ash AND Christen pregnant.”

“I am.” Hope admits. “I want them to be able to have the same blessing we’re about to have and if that involves you getting them pregnant then so be it.”

“Are you gonna be Jealous that their having a baby with me?” I question.

“Maybe at first.” Hope says. “But Once I see how happy all of them are I’ll be happy for them and happy that you helped them.”

“I love you Hope.” I say then I kiss my wife.

“I love you Lexy.” Hope says.

“You know.” I say then I lean down to whisper to my wife. “While I’m doing my thing with Ash and Christen, you can introduce Ali, Alex, and Tobin to Horny Hope.”

“Well if you play your cards right.” Hope says then she grabs my dick. “Horny Hope might make an appearance tonight.”

“Ooh.” I say. “I love Horny Hope.”

“And maybe you can fuck me while you wear your medal.”

“Lemme text Christen then you and I are gonna go make another baby.” I say.

“Hurry Daddy.” Hope whispers then she tugs on my earlobe. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Hope kisses my jaw then she saunters away so I quickly text Christen.

_Me: Hey Pressy you alone?_

_Christen: I’m on the bus with Alex and Tobin._

_Christen: Why?_

_Me: Are you sure you want me to help you start a family._

_Christen: Yes Lexy_

_Christen: We’re sure._

_Me: Then after the season you and I have a date with a bed._

_Christen: Huh?_

_Me: I’d be more than happy to help you start a family._

_Christen: So what you’re saying is…_

_Me: Let’s make a baby_


	30. Chapter 30

**Lexy’s POV**

“Is that everything I need to know?” I question.

“Yep.” Ali says as Ash and Hope walk back into the room.

“Hey.” I say with a smile.

“Hi.” Hope says then she pecks my lips.

“So what are Hope and I gonna do while you two do what you’re doing?” Ali asks.

“Lemme show you.” Hope says then she grabs Ali’s hands and leads her to one of our spare bedrooms.

“Oh.” I hear Ali says. “Now that I can do.”

“What are they doing?” Ash asks as the door to the spare bedroom closes.

“Hope’s horny 24/7 lately so she bought a new strapon that Ali’s gonna fuck her with.”

“Oh.”

“Come on.” I say to Ash then I hold my hand out to her.

Ash takes my hand then I lead her into Hope and i’s play room.

“Now I don’t plan on using any of the toys on you.” I say as I close the playroom door. “But we can if you want to.”

“Okay.” Ash says as I approach her.

“And are you 100 percent sure you want this to happen?” I question.

“Yes Lexy.” Ash says. “Ali and I want to start our family.”

Ashlyn and Ali are now officially retired from professional football and tonight, and probably for the next couple of nights, I’m going to try my best to help them start a family.

“Okay.” I say with a smile. “Can I undress you?”

Ash nods so I smile at the keeper then I take her shirt and bra off. Once Ash’s upper body is bare I move around her until I’m standing behind her then I kiss her neck and shoulders as I take off her pants and underwear.

“You’re so beautiful Ash.” I whisper then I kiss behind Ash’s ear. “Get on the bed for me please.”

Ash nods before she heads to the bed so I strip out of my clothes then I head over to the bed

“Lexy?”

“Yeah Ash?” I question.

“I’m…kinda nervous.” Ash says.

“What about?” I question as I join the keeper on the bed.

“I’ve never had a dick in me…I’ve never even touched one before.”

“Do you trust me?” I ask.

“You know I do.” Ash says.

“Good.” I say with a smile then I grab Ash’s right hand.

Once I have Ash’s hand I bring it to my dick then I wrap our hands around my shaft.

“So?” I question as we start stroking my dick.

“You’re already hard?”

“Ashlyn you are a beautiful women.” I say. “I’ve been hard since you let me undress you.”

“Oh.” Ash says as I remove my hand from my dick so only her hand is on it. “Do you want me to suck it?”

“Ash look at me.” I say.

Ash turns her head so she’s looking me in the eye while she continues to stroke my dick

“Ashlyn I want you to do what you’re comfortable with.” I say. “I just want you to trust me and know I will never put you in a situation that will hurt you.”

“Okay.” Ash says.

“Now do you want to suck my dick?” I question.

“Not…Not right now.” Ash says. “Maybe later.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” I say then I lay my hand on Ash’s cheek and caress her face. “May I kiss you?

Ash nods so I softly kiss her for awhile then I turn up the heat of the kiss as I maneuver us so Ash and I are laying down on the bed and Ash is underneath me.

After we come up for air I start kissing down my Ash’s body until I reach her soaking wet pussy.

"You're so wet Ash.” I say and hook my arms around Ash’s thigh's. “Are you wet for Daddy?”

Ali told me that when Ash is on the receiving end she has a daddy kink.

“Daddy please." Ash begs then she lightly pushes my head into her pussy.

"You have such a pretty pussy babygirl." I coo then I kiss Ash’s lower lips as she pushes my head further into her pussy.

I get Ash’s hint so take a long slow lick of Ash’s pussy then I go to town and taste my girlfriend's sweet sweet pussy.

"Oh thank fuck." Ash moans.

I continue tasting Ash for a long time while listening to her moans.

“D-D-Daddy I'm gonna cum." Ash moans so I add two fingers to Ash’s pussy and start pumping them in and out of her.

"Cum for me Babygirl.” I say and look at the keeper. "Lemme taste you."

I reattach my mouth to Ash’s pussy then continue to taste her while fingering her. A few minutes later Ash’s grip on my head tightens then she coats my face with her juices

“Daddy.” Ash moans as I continue to taste her and finger her through her orgasm.

Once Ash’s orgasm has subsided I kiss up her body until I reach her lips

When I reach Ash’s lips I hover over the keeper then I run my dick through Ash’s folds.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper then softly kiss the keeper as I get my dick nice and wet. "May I?"

Ash nods so I guide my dick into her pussy then leave it there to let Ash adjust to my size.

“So Big.” Ash moans.

“Tell me when Babygirl.” I say as I look at Ash’s eyes.

“Move Daddy.” Ash whispers.

I do as told and start slowly sliding in and out of Ash’s pussy.

“This feels weird.” Ash says.

“A good weird?” I ask.

“Mhmm.” Ash says.

“You feel so good wrapped around me Babygirl.” I say then I kiss all over Ash’s neck.

“You’re so deep Daddy.” Ash moans.

“You’re taking me so well Ashy.” I say.

“Faster Daddy.” Ash moans so I speed up my thrusts.

“You’re so tight babygirl.” I say.

“Harder Daddy…Please fuck me Harder.” Ash whimpers so I speed up my thrusts even more.

“Holy fuck.” I moan as I feel Ash take all of my length in her pussy.

“How do you feel Princess?” I question as I repeatedly bottom out in Ash’s pussy.

“So good Daddy.” Ash moans as my balls repeatedly slap against her skin. “Do I make you feel good Daddy?”

“You make Daddy feel so good babygirl.” I say. “So so good.”

I continue pounding the keepers’s pussy while listening to my balls slap against Ash’s skin

“Fuck baby.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Daddy I’m close.” Ash whimpers as that all too familiar feeling hits my balls.

“Cum baby.” I say as Ash looks up at me. “Cum for Daddy.”

“DADDY.” Ash moans in ecstasy as her and I orgasm at the same time.

I help Ash ride out her high then I leave my dick inside her.

“So much cum Daddy” Ash says. “You gave me so much cum.”

“Good” I say then I ghost my lips over Ash’s ears. “You took my dick so well Ashy…Do you wanna keep going.

“I wanna ride you.” Ash says causing me to nod.

“No no baby.” I say when Ash starts to pull away from me to adjust our position. “I want you to Keep my dick in your pussy…Can you do that for Daddy?”

Ash nods, but I wait for her to talk.

“Words babygirl.” I say. “I wanna hear your words.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ash says. “I’ll keep your dick in my pussy.”

“Good girl.” I praise then I kiss Ash. “You’re such a good girl for Daddy.”

I smile at the keeper then I lean down and kiss her.

As Ash and I are kissing, I flip us over so Ash is on top.

“I wanna do it.” Ash says.

“You wanna do what?

“I wanna suck your dick Daddy.” Ash says.

“Okay baby.” I say.

Ash smiles at me then she slides down my body and takes my dick into her mouth.

“Holy fuck.” I moan and tangle my hands in Ash’s hair.

I enjoy the feeling of Ash’s mouth on my dick for a long time until I get an all too familiar feeling in my balls and I can’t even warn the Keeper before I empty my load into her mouth.

Once I stop cumming, Ash swallows my seed then she straddles me and starts running her folds up and down my shaft.

“Guide my dick into you baby.” I say. “I wanna watch your pretty little pussy devour my dick.”

“You do?” Ash innocently asks.

“I do beautiful.” I say.

“Okay.” Ash says then she grabs my dick and slowly impales herself on it.

“You ready baby?” I question.

“Ready for what Daddy?” Ash questions as I hold her hands.

“You ready to ride me while we all watch you and your beautiful boobs bounce up and down.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ash says.

“Ride me baby.” I say and put Ash’s hands on my boobs. “Ride my look the good girl you are.”

“Yes Daddy.” Ash says then she starts riding me for all I’m worth.

“How’s it feel Ash?” I ask.

“So big.” Ash moans as she starts fucking herself.

“Your boobs look so beautiful baby.” I say then I reach up and grab them. “They're so beautiful….just like you.”

“Please Daddy.” Ash semi-begs

“Well that’s hot.” I hear Hope say.

“Oh Daddy.” Ash moans.

While Ash continue’s to ride me I peek around her and see Ali and Hope watching so I beckon them over to us.

Once Ali and Hope join us on the bed, everyone in the room watches as Ash bounce up and down on my dick.

“You’re so beautiful baby.” I praise as I watch Ash bounce up and down on my dick. “You look so beautiful bouncing on my dick.”

“Daddy.” Ash moans.

“How does she feel Ash?” Hope asks as she and Ali 

“Tell us how she feels Baby.” Ali says.

“SO good.” Ash moans. “Daddy’s stretching me so good.”

“Daddy loves stretching your pretty little pussy baby.” I coo.

“Oh my god….Daddy….daddy…..daddy Please.” Ash babbles as she rides me like a horse.

“What do you need baby?” I ask. “Tell us what you need baby.”

“I wanna cum Daddy.” Ash moans.

“Cum for me baby.” I husk out. “Cum for Daddy.”

“DADDYY.” Ash cries out in ecstasy as her juices flow out of her.

A few seconds later I explode inside the keeper’s pussy and paint her walls white.

“Good girl.” I say as I lower the keeper down on to me while I slowly pump in and out of her pussy. “You took me so well babygirl.”

Once Ash’s Orgasm has subsided I pull out of her pussy.

“Ash why don’t we give your pussy a rest.” I say.

“What did you have in mind.”

“Ali have you gotten a taste of my wife’s pussy tonight?”

“No.” Ali says. “She just wanted me to fuck her.”

“Well why doesn’t Hope sit on your face while Ash eats you out.”

“What about you?” Ash asks.

“We’ll that depends on you.” I say.

“What about me?”

“Can I fuck your ass?” I ask

“Fuck it.” Ash says then she shows me her ass. “Come fuck this Ass Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do BDSM scene after Hope gives birth to the babies and I need you to tell me one thing you want to see in the scene.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has faux incest in it so if you don't like then don't read

“BYE.” I hear my Mommy shout then I walk up behind her and hug my pregnant Mommy.

“He’s gone?” I ask

“He is.” Mommy says.

“Good.” I say then I grab my Mommy’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” Mommy asks as I lead her to my bedroom.

“Quiet Mommy.” I say.

When we get to my room I point to the bed.

“Stand.” I say then Mommy walks past me.

As Mommy walks past me I smack her ass.

“Get naked too Mommy.”

Mommy does as I instruct and gets naked on her way to the bed as I close and lock my door.

After the door is locked I make my way over to my Mommy.

“Lexy what’s going on?” Mommy asks.

“Quiet.” I say then I turn Mommy so she’s facing the bed.

Once Mommy is facing the bed, I bend her over at the waist so her hands are resting on my mattress while her ass high in the air.

“Bad Mommy.” I say then I spank my Mommy.

“Lexy.” Mommy says then she turns around to look at me.

“Bad mommy slut.” I say then I spank my Mommy again and again. “Bad Bad Mommy slut.”

“Lexy talk to me.” Mommy says so I spank her a few more times then I stand her up and spin her around to face me.

“Bad Mommy.” I say then I smack my Mommy’s boobs.

“Baby talk to me.”

“Who’s my Mommy slut?” I ask.

“I am.” Mommy mumbles.

“What was that?” I ask as I pinch Mommy’s nipples.

“I’m you’re Mommy slut.” Mommy says.

“And who’s babies are you carrying?” I ask

“Yours Lexy.” Mommy says.

“Then why...” I say as I roughly grab my Mommy’s boobs. “Are you allowing that prick to claim them as his?”

“Baby...”

“You’re my Mommy slut.” I say. “You’re always gonna be my mommy slut and you’re always gonna be the mother of my children so why aren’t you proud of that fact?”

“Oh baby.” Mommy says then she cups my face. “Lexy I am so proud and happy to be carrying your babies, but you know why I can’t tell.”

“Who cares?” I ask. “You’re the only person I ever wanna be with.”

“Lexy.” Mommy softly says.

“Runaway with me Mommy.” I say. “Runaway with me to a place nobody knows us. Runaway with me so we can be a family forever…Runaway with me so I can make love to you forever.”

“Oh baby.” Mommy sadly says so I step behind her and wrap my arms around her.

“Please Mommy.” I say as I nuzzle my Mommy’s neck. “I wanna be with you forever.”

“Lexy.”

“Please mommy.” I beg as I rub my Mommy’s boobs. “Please Runaway with me.”

“Baby.” Mommy says again so I walk out in front of her then squat down and lick her pussy.

“I wanna taste this forever Mommy.” I say then I lick Mommy’s pussy again.

“Oh Lexy.” Mommy moans then she lays on the bed.

Once mommy’s laid back on the bed I kiss up her body until I reach her baby bump.

“I wanna raise our babies together Mommy.” I say. “I want our kids to know they were made out of love.”

“Of course they were baby.” Mommy says as I continue kissing up her body

I stop kissing up Mommy’s body until I’m laying next to her then I tilt her head to me and softly kiss her.

“Then runaway with me Mommy.” I say. “Runaway with me so we can be Hope and Lexy Mitchell.”

As I’m looking at my mommy I notice she’s rubbing her thighs together so I part them then insert three fingers inside her.

“Runaway me so we can make love for the rest of our lives.”

“Lexy.” Mommy moans.

“Please Mommy.” I beg. “Runaway with me and i’ll make you feel good.”

“Do it.” Mommy moans. “Make Mommy feel good and we can run away together.”

FUCK YES

“I don’t know Mommy.” I say. “You’ve been a very naughty Slut.”  
“Please Lexy.” Mommy begs. “I’ll do anything

“Anything?”

“Anything Lexy.”

“Well first I want you to suck my dick.” I say.

Mommy vigorously nods then she gets off the bed as I sit up then she kneels in-between my legs and starts to stroke my dick

“Relax Baby.” Mommy says as she strokes my dick. “Mommy’s gonna take real good care of you.”

I nod as I watch my Mommy wraps her mouth around me dick then I watch my mom start bobbing her head up and down on my dick. 

“Good girl Mommy.” I moan at the feeling of Mommy’s mouth bobbing up and down on my dick.

Mommy really know’s how to suck a dick.

“Don’t stop Mommy.” I say and tangle my hands in my Mommy’s hair.

Mommy goes to town on my dick and after awhile I feel that all too familiar feeling in my stomach.

“Mommy I’m close.” I say and a few seconds later I explode in my Mommy’s mouth.

Mommy sucks me dry then she removes my dick from her mouth and swallows my cum.

“That’s hot.” I mumble as Mommy straddles me.

“You taste so good baby.” Mommy says as I wrap my arms around my Mommy.

Once I have my Mommy securely in my arms, I flip us over so I’m on top then I scoot us up so Mommy’s head is resting on a pillow.

“Mommy?” I whisper

“Yeah Baby?” Mommy whispers.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask and Mommy nods. “Can I French you?”

Mommy nods with a smile then I lean down and passionately French kiss my Mommy.

When Mommy and I come up for air I move to Mommy's neck and kiss all over it.

"Lexy..." Mommy moans when I kiss her sweet spot. "Lexy please."

"What do you want Mommy?” I question then I mark Mommy's neck.

"Lower...much much lower Baby.”

“Okay Mommy.” I whisper then start kissing down Mommy's body.

When I get to Mommy's beautiful boobs I take the right one into my mouth while I massage the left one.

"Oh Lexy.” Mommy moans then she cups my head.

I mark the right boob for a while then I switch to the other one and mark it.

"You're boobs are so beautiful Mommy.” I say then I tug on Mommy’s nipple. “I can’t wait to watch our babies nurse on them.”

"Baby please." Mommy semi-begs

"Would you like me to go lower Mommy?" I question.

"Fucking please."

"Alright Mommy.” I say then I start slowly kissing down Mommy's body.

When I reach Mommy's holy grail I slowly lick her pussy one time.

"You're so wet Mommy." I say and hook my arms around Mommy's thigh's.

“All for you baby." Mommy moan as I breathe on her core. “All for you.”

“You have such a pretty pussy Mommy." I coo then I kiss Mommy's lower lips.

"Lexy please." Mommy begs then she lightly pushes my head into her pussy.

I get the memo so I take a long slow lick of my Mommy's pussy then I go to town and taste Mommy’s sweet sweet pussy.

"Oh thank fuck." Mommy moans.

I continue tasting Mommy for a long time while listening to Mommy's moans.

“Lexy…Lexy…Babygirl I'm gonna cum." Mommy moans so I add two fingers to her pussy and start pumping them in and out of her.

"Cum for me Mommy." I say and look at my girl. “I wanna taste you.”

I reattach my mouth to Mommy's pussy then continue to taste her while fingering her. A few minutes later Mommy's grip on my hair tightens then she coats my face with her juices.

"Fuck baby." Mommy moans as I continue to taste her and finger her through her orgasm.

I keep tasting and fingering Mommy for a while then I feel her wrap her thighs around my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Mommy." I say then kiss Mommy’s thigh's.

"I'm so fucking close." Mommy says. “Fuck you really know how to eat pussy.”

"Let go Mommy." I say as I continue to finger my Mommy. "Cum on my face and let me taste your juices."

"LEXY." Mommy shouts in ecstasy as she covers my face with her juices.

Once Mommy has finished coating my face with her juices I clean her pussy up then I resume tasting my Mommy and fingering her.

"You taste so good Mommy." I say then resume my actions as Mommy tangles her fingers in my hair.

“Fucking hell." Mommy says as her nails dig into my scalp while I continue to ravish my Mommy's pussy with my mouth. “Sensitive"

“Too much Mommy?” I ask.

Mommy shakes her head no then she leans up and kisses me.

“I’m ready when you are baby.” Mommy says as I keep my eyes locked with hers

As I stare into my Mommy’s eyes I slowly enter my dick into her sopping wet pussy. I then proceed to slowly slide in and out of her pussy while keeping my eye’s on Mommy’s eyes.

“I love you Mommy.” I say then I speed up my thrusts.

“Oh Lexy.” Mommy moans. “I love you Babygirl.”

“You’re so tight Mommy.” I say.

“Harder Lexy.” Mommy whimpers so I speed up my thrusts even more.

“You like that Mommy?” I ask as I thrust in and out of my Mommy’s pussy.

“So good baby.” Mommy moans.

“Do you feel good?”

“Oh yes baby.” Mommy moans. “You make Mommy feel so good.”

I continue pounding my Mommy’s pussy continuously while listening to her moans.

“Oh Lexy…Lexy you fill me so good…More Lexy…Harder Lexy…Yes Lexy…Lexy…Lexy…Oh Lexy it feels so good.” Mommy moans.

“Fuck Mommy.” I moan. “Your pussy feels amazing.”

“Lexy I’m close.” Mommy whimpers as a weird hits my balls.

“Cum Mommy.” I say as Mommy looks up at me. “Cum like the good little slut you are.”

“LEXY.” Mommy moans in ecstasy.

“Mommy I’m gonna cum.” I say. “Mommy where do I cum?”

“Cum in me baby.” Mommy says as she looks in my eyes. “Cum in your Mommy.”

“MOMMY.” I moan as I shoot my load deep inside my Mommy’s pussy.

Once I’ve finished cumming I help Mommy ride out her high then I pull out of my Mommy’s pussy.

“You cum buckets” Mommy says. “My pussy’s never been this full.”

“Because you’re pussy’s incredible Mommy.” I say. “Mommy can we keep going?”

“Yes Baby.” Mommy says. “We can keep going all night long.”

“Can you ride me Mommy?” I question. “I wanna watch your pretty titties bounce up and down?”

“Of course Lexy.” Mommy says then she pecks my lips before we switch positions.

Once Mommy is on top of me she swiftly straddles my lap, grabs my dick, guides it into her pussy, thenstarts fucking herself. Once Mommy is riding me I pull her down and passionately kiss her.

“You’re so beautiful Mommy.” I praise as I stroke Mommy’s face. “So so Beautiful.”

Mommy smiles at me then she leans back up and rides me for all I’m worth.

As Mommy bounces up and down on my dick I smack her boobs a few times then I roughly massage them.

“You look so beautiful Mommy.” I say.

“Lexy please.” Mommy says so I lean up and rest my hands on Mommy’s ass then I kiss in-between her boobs.

“Tell me Mommy.” I whisper as I look up at my girl. “What’d you need?”

“Bite them Lexy.” Mommy requests. “Please bite my boobs.

“Okay Mommy.” I say then I bite down on Mommy’s right boob.

“Oh thank you.” Mommy moans then I switch boobs and bite the left boob. “Just like that.”

“Are you close Mommy?” I question.

“So close Lexy.”

“Cum for me Mommy.” I say as my balls tighten. “Cum for your Daughter.”

“Oh Fuck.” Mommy moans as she floods my lap with her juices.

A few moments later my dick can’t take it anymore and I explode inside my Mommy’s pussy.

Once Mommy and I have both finished orgasming I pull out of my Mommy then she lays down next to me

“Let me relax for a minute baby.” Mommy says as we cuddle. “Once I get my energy back you can do anything you want to me.”

“Get your energy back Mommy.” I say then I kiss my Mommy. “Because we’re gonna spend the rest of the day with my dick in your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more ideas for this book so would you like me to continue this story?


	32. Chapter 32

**Lexy’s POV**

“So.” I say as I look at the three women standing in front of me. “You’re all 100 percent okay with this?”

“Yes.” Christen, Alex, and Tobin say.

Tonight’s the night I try and get Christen Pregnant.

“Cool.” Hope says then she grabs Alex and Tobin’s hands. “Let’s go.”

My wife leads Tobin and Alex to a spare bedroom then she shuts the door.

“They fucking?” Christen asks.

“Yep.” I say then I brush some of Christen’s hair out of her face. “You ready?”

Christen nods so I grab her hand then lead her to Hope and I’s Play room.

“Now I don’t plan on using any of the toys on you.” I say as I close the playroom door. “But we can if you want to.”

“Okay.” Christen says as I approach her.

“Jump.” I say and tap Christen’s thigh’s.

Christen jumps into my arms then I carry her over to the bed.

“Now.” I say as I lay us on the bed with my friend underneath me. “May I kiss you?”

Christen smirks at me then she pulls me down and passionately kisses me. 

My friend and I make out for a very long time and we only stop when we need air.

After we come up for air I attach my lips to Christen’s right boobs and play with her nipple.

“Oh Daddy.” Christen moans then she cups my head.

Well that’s hot.

“Feel good baby?” I ask then I switch to the left nipple and show it some love.

“So good.” Christen moans then she tangles her fingers in my hair while I give her boobs some love.

After I give Christen’s boobs the love they deserve I kiss my way down Christen’s beautiful body to her core then I suck on her folds making her moan and arch her back.

"Daddy...please...I need you." Christen says as she tangles her hands in my hair.

My soulmate then pushes my face closer to her center where I see her core glistening.

"Hmmm...you're so wet Babygirl.” I mumble against her lips making her moan.

"All for you" Christen says as I kiss around her lips.

“All for who?”

“All for you Daddy.” Christen moans.

I kiss Christen's inner thigh one last time then I move to her core.

“You have such a pretty pussy.” I say then I lick my friend’s pussy once

I suck on her clit for a little bit then I move to her pussy and insert my tongue making her body tense for a second.

"Fuck Daddy." She moans as I hit her g-spot with my tongue.

"Can I make you feel good beautiful?" I question as I wrap my arms around my friend.

"Please Daddy.” Christen says so I put two fingers in front of her face.

Christen knows what to do so she takes my fingers into her mouth and gets them wet for me.

Once they're wet I remove my fingers and guide them into Christen's pussy then start fingering the daylights out of her.

"Oh fuck." Christen says then she grips onto my head.

"You're pussy looks so pretty devouring my fingers baby." I say. "So so pretty."

“Daddy please." My friend moans. 

"Do you need to cum princess?" I ask.

"Please." Christen whimpers.

"Cum babygirl." I say then I attach my mouth to Christen’s pussy and tongue fuck her.

A minute later Christen's grip on my head tighten's then she floods my mouth and face with her juices.

Christen relaxes her hold on my head as I help her ride out her high. Once the orgasm subsides I keep the speed of my tongue strokes the same making Christen moan and groan which is hot as fuck.

"Daddy…Daddy don't stop...I'm Close" Christen says making me stop and smirk at her.

Christen then groans and looks down at me.

“Patience Babygirl.” I say

I then kiss my way back up Christen's body then I kiss and suck on her neck as my hands run down her body. Once my hands reach the holy grail I slide two fingers into her making her moan and start clawing my back.

"Daddy....I need more Daddy" Christen moans into my ear making me add a third finger as she kisses me.

I then curl all my fingers inside her making her throw her head back into the pillow.

"Oh f-f-f-fuck." Christen moans with her eyes shut as I hit her g-spot repeatedly.

"Christen open your eyes." I request.

Christen's eyes immediately shoot open so I stare at her as I pump my fingers in and out of her.

“Look at me baby.” I say then my friend looks at me.

“Daddy please.” Christen begs.

"Cum for me Christen." I whisper into as I stare into Christen’s beautiful eyes. “Cum for Daddy.”

“Fuck” Christen moans as her body starts to shake.

I continue to finger Christen while I mark her neck.

"DADDY" Christen moans as she orgasms all over my hand.

Seeing Christen cum is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

While I help Christen ride out her highshe lets out small moans and whimpers as I slow down my thrusts.

After Christen has came down from her high I slowly slide my fingers out of her making her groan.

Christen looks up at me as I suck off her juices from my fingers and let my eyes devour my naked soulmate.

"You're so beautiful." I say then I start playing with Christen's boobs.

"You talking to me or my boobs?" Christen asks.

“Both.” I say then I look at Christen. “Your boobs are beautiful, but you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Daddy.” Christen whispers while blushing.

I smile at my friend then I take Christen's right boob into my mouth and lick, kiss, and suck on it for a while as I massage the left boob.

"Oh Daddy.” Christen moans as I switch to the left boobs and give it the same attention.

After I've given both boobs some love, I passionately kiss my friend for a while.

"Are you hard for me Daddy?" Christen innocently asks as she strokes my dick

"You gonna do something about that Princess?” I question and stroke Christen's face.

Christen smiles at me as she pulls me to the edge of the bed then my friend kneels in-between my legs.

“You’re so big Daddy.” Christen says as she eyes my dick.

Nothing like an ego boost to make your dick harder.

“All for you babygirl.” I say as I run my fingers through Christen’s hair.

“Can I make you feel good Daddy?” Christen asks. 

“Do you wanna make me feel good baby?” I ask then Christen smiles. “Then do whatever you wanna do to me baby.”

Christen smirks then she takes one of my balls in her mouth as she speeds up her strokes.

“Oh Fuck.” I moan as I tangle my hands in Christen’s beautiful hair.

Christen switches balls and continues to furiously stroke my dick

"Christen... Christen I'm close."

Christen removes my balls from her mouth and stops her strokes then she looks at me and opens her mouth.

“Cum on my face Daddy.” Christen says. “Please cum on me.”

I nod then I aggressively stroke my dick and a couple seconds later I shoot ropes of cum all over my friend’s face.

Christen smiles up at me as she wipes my cum off her face then she puts what she can in her mouth and swallows.

My friend then takes my still hard dick into her mouth and goes to town.

"Shit." I whisper as I pull Christen's hair into a pony tail.

With every bob of the head I feel the tip of my dick hit the back of Christen's throat, but lucky for me Christen doesn't have a gag reflex.

"Christen... Christen I..." I go to say, but I bust in my friend’s mouth and can't warn her.

Christen sucks me dry before she removes my dick from her mouth.

“Did I do good Daddy?” Christen asks.

“You did so good baby.” I say as I lift Christen onto the bed. “So so good.”

Once Christen’s on the bed I rub her pussy while I look at Christen.

“Do you wanna keep going Christen?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Then you should know I don’t have any condoms.” I say.

“Who cares.” My friend says.

“You want me to cum inside of you?” I ask and Christen nods with a smile.

“Please Daddy.” Christen says.

I smile at Christen then I roll on top of her and kiss her.

Christen and I softly kiss for a little bit while I run my dick through her folds to get it a little wet.

“Please Daddy.” Christen whispers.

“Please what?” I innocently ask. 

“Make love to me.”

I smile at Christen then I guide my dick into her pussy.

“Fuck.” Christen moans.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” I say then I put my head in Christen's neck.

"Move Daddy." Christen whispers. "Please."

I slowly speed up my thrusts which causes Christen to start scratching my back.

"Fuck baby." I grunt. "Your so tight."

"Please Daddy." Christen whispers in my ear.

"Please what Babygirl?" I question as I look at the beautiful woman underneath me.

"Fuck me."

"With pleasure." I say then I start gradually speeding up my thrusts

"Oh my god." Christen breathlessly says.

"You're. So. Beautiful. Christen." I say as I kiss all over Christen’s face.

"Faster Daddy." Christen says and cups my face. "Please fuck me harder."

"Kiss me" I whisper.

Christen pulls my face down and passionately kisses me so I start fucking her harder and faster just like she asked.

As I'm thrusting in and out of Christen she moans into the kiss so I slip my tongue into her mouth.

"Fuck Daddy." Christen moans as I continue to fuck the daylights out of her pussy.

“Fuck Baby I moan. “You feel so good wrapped around me.”

I continue to pound Christen's pussy while listening to the sounds of the room.

The only sounds in the room are my balls slapping against Christen's skin, the creaking of the bed frame, and Christen's beautiful moans.

"Daddy...Daddy...Daddy" Christen moans.

“What do you need baby?” I ask.

“Babies.” Christen says. “I want your babies.”

That may be the hottest thing I have ever heard.

“You wanna have my Babies?” I innocently question.

“Please Daddy.” Christen moans as I rapidly thrust in and out of her.

I smirk at my friend then I put my head in her neck.

“Say it baby.” I whisper. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

“I wanna have your Babies.” Christen says then she cups my face. “Please give me your babies.”

I smirk at my friend then I passionately kiss her while I continue to vigorously thrust in and out of her pussy.

A few minutes later I feel my balls tighten.

“You sure you want my babies?” I ask as I pound into my friend.

“Please Daddy” Christen moans. “Gimme your babies.”

"Cum for me baby." I say. “Cum for Daddy.”

Christen opens her mouth to make some noise, but nothing comes out of her mouth as she cums on my dick while I cum inside her.

“You okay?” I ask as I help Christen ride out her high.

“Fucking perfect.” Christen says with a dopey smile.

I smile at Christen then I lean down and kiss her.

"Wanna keep going I ask?”

"Fuck yes." Christen says.

"Can you ride me?" I question. "I wanna watch your beautiful boobs bounce up and down?"

"Oh fuck yes." Christen says then she pecks my lips before we switch positions.

Once Christen is on top of me she swiftly straddles my lap, grabs my dick, guides it into her pussy, then she starts fucking herself.

While Christen is riding me I pull her down and passionately kiss her.

"You're so beautiful Christen." I praise as I stroke Christen's face. "So so Beautiful."

Christen smiles at me then she leans back up and rides me for all I'm worth.

As Christen bounces up and down on my dick I smack her boobs a few times then I roughly massage them.

“That’s it Babygirl.” I say as I watch the nude forward bounce on my dick. “Ride that dick for Daddy.”

"Daddy please." Christen says so I lean up and rest my hands on Christen's ass then I kiss in-between her boobs.

"Tell me Christen." I whisper as I look up at Christen. "What'd you need?"

"Bite them Daddy." Christen requests. "Please bite my boobs."

“Alright Baby.” I say then I bite down on Christen's right boob.

"Oh thank you." Christen moans then I switch boobs and bite the left boob. "Just like that."

"Are you close Christen?" I question.

"So close Daddy." Christen moans. "Are you close?"

"I'm so close beautiful." I say as my balls tighten. "Cum for me baby."

"Daddy." Christen moans as she floods my lap with her juices.

A few moments later my dick can't take it anymore so I explode inside Christen's pussy.

"Fuck" I moan as hold onto my friend and put my head in-between her boobs.

Christen then wraps her arms around my head so we hold each other as we come down from our high's.

“You cum buckets.” Christen says.

“Well hopefully one of them works and you get pregnant.” I say.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Christen hopefully asks as I look at her.

“It worked for Hope and It worked for Ash.” I say.

A couple weeks after Ash and I fucked she called and told us she’s pregnant.

“But we still have a very long time.” I say as I massage Christen’s ass. “So how about we make sure it works?”

“Okay Daddy.” Christen says with a smile.

“Good.” I say with a smile. “Now let’s get you pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long


	33. Chapter 33

**Lexy’s POV**

“What do you think they need to talk to us about?” I ask as we wait outside the Sauerbrunn household in Portland.

“I have no clue.” Hope says as the front door opens.

“Hey guys.” Becky says.

“Come on in.” Julie says then my wife and I do.

Once inside the Sauerbrunn house we hug our friends then they lead us to their living room

“What’s up Sauerbrunn family?” I ask.

“Well we learned I can’t have children.” Julie says. “But Becky can.”

“And you two want Lexy to help out.” Hope says.

“If you two’d be okay with that.” Julie says.

My wife and I look at each other, communicate with our eyes, then look at the Sauerbrunn’s

“We’re cool with it.” Hope says as I look at Becky.

“What’s on your mind Becky?” I ask.

“Um.” Becky says then she looks at her wife and my wife.

“Can you two give us a moment?” I ask.

“We’ll be in the kitchen.” Becky says then she leads Hope out of the room.

I then get out of my seat and go and sit by Becky.

“What’s up Becky?” I ask.

“I’m scared.” Becky whispers.

“Becky look at me please.” I say.

Becky doesn’t so I lightly grab her chin and force her to look at me.

“Becky I love you. Not like Julie loves you, but I do love you.”

“I’d hope not.” Julie says. “Otherwise we’d have two pissed off women on our hands.”

“That would we.” I say and both of us laugh. “But seriously Becky I do love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. If this is something you and Julie both want then I promise I will be as gently as you want.”

Becky stays quiet for a while.

“Would you like to talk to Julie?” I ask.

“Is that okay?”

“Becky it’s your body and your life. Of course it’s okay…I’ll get her for you and give you two some time.”

Becky nods so I get up and head to the kitchen.

“Um Becky would like to talk to you Julie.” I say.

“Alright.” Julie says and disappears into the other room.

“Hi princess.” I say and wrap my girl in my arms.

“Hi Lexy.” Hope says then she looks up and pecks my lips. “What did you guys talk about?”

“She’s a bit nervous.”

“Ah.”

“Are you okay with me potentially doing this?” I ask. “Cuz this’ll be the third one of our friends I’ve gotten pregnant.”

“I am.” Hope instantly says. “They deserve to fulfill their dreams.”

“Um.” Julie says causing my wife and I to look at her. “She’d like to talk to Hope.”

“Okay.” My wife says then she disappears

Once Hope leaves, Julie and I talk about what is okay to do with our respective wives tonights.

Eventually Becky and Hope come back into the room then I kiss my wife.

“Go easy on her.” Hope whispers. “She’s really nervous.”

“I will.” I say. “You and the kids stay safe.”

“We will.” Hope says then she kisses me one more time before she and Julie head to a bedroom.

“This way.” Becky says then she leads me to some bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Becky locks the door then we look at each other.

“Becky are you sure about this?” I ask as I look at my friend.

“I am.” Becky says. “We want this Lexy.

“May I kiss you then?” I ask.

Becky nods so I wrap my arms around my friend then I softly kiss her neck and jaw.

“You’re so beautiful.” I whisper as I kiss down Becky’s toned jaw. “So so beautiful.”

Once I’ve finished kissing Becky’s jaw I softly kiss her lips while undressing both of us

"I'm ready." Becky says after a few minutes of kissing.

"You sure?" I ask as I look at my nude friend.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then." I say then I softly Becky.

As we're kissing I pick my friend up and carry her to the bed then gently lay us down with me on top.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper then move to Becky's neck and mark her neck.

After marking becky’s neck I start kissing down towards my friend's boobs which causes her to tense.

"Hey." I say and look into my friend's eyes. "It's just you and me Becky. We can stop anytime you want too."

"No no...just give me a minute" Becky says then takes a deep breath.

"We don't have to keep going." I say.

"I-I-I-I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure" Becky says. “I want this.

"Okay." I say then kiss Becky's heart.

I softly kiss Becky's boob which earns a moan so I guess it really is okay to continue.

After I hear Becky moan I proceed to take Becky's beautiful boob into my mouth while massaging the other one.

"Lexy." Becky moans and tangles her hands in my hair as I switch boobs.

After I have given the same amount of attention to one boob as I did to the other, I kiss my way down to my friend's core.

"May I?" I ask.

"Please."

I kiss my friend's lower lips then proceed to do the ABC's trick with my tongue a few times while finger-fucking my friend.

By the time I reach Z the third time Becky has orgasmed three times which does nothing, but fuel my ego a little.

After I've cleaned my friend up, and used some of her juices to coat my dick since I don't know if she's comfortable giving me a blow job at the moment, I kiss up her beautiful body until I reach my favorite pair of lips.

Once I'm hovering above my friend I softly kiss her then roll over onto my side.

"Alright Becky roll over and face me." I say.

"Like this?" Becky says when she faces me.

"Perfect." I say kiss Becky's nose. "You are gorgeous."

"You should see my view."

"Now." I say and softly grab Becky's top leg. "Put this leg over mine."

"Okay."

"Now are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes Lexy." Becky confirms. "I want you."

"Okay." I say as my hand snakes down to my dick.

I then slowly guide my dick into my friend then wait so she can adjust to the feeling.

"I knew you were big." Becky says. "But not that big."

"Too much?"

"Perfect." Becky says then I wrap my arm around her.

"May I?"

"Please."

I smile at my friend then slowly start sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Shit." Becky says.

"You okay?"

"Amazing." Becky says then softly kissing me.

For the next thirty minutes or so I gradually pick up my speed and play with Becky's clit while whispering sweet nothing's to her.

"Lexy...Lexy."

"I know Becky." I say and kiss her. "I'm close too.”

“Please don't pull out." Becky moans.

"Okay Becky." I say then capture Becky's lips with mine.

We kiss for a couple minutes until Becky moans into the kiss as I paint her walls white then A few seconds later I feel Becky's juices on her dick

"Can we go again?" Becky excitedly asks.

“You’re Becks?”

"YAY." Becky says then rolls us over. "I wanna try being on top."

"Alright baby." I say then kiss my friend.

Becky raises up so she's straddling me then she starts bouncing up and down on my dick.

“I forgot how tiring this is.” Becky says. “I haven’t ridden Julie in a while.”

“Switch positions?” I question and Becky nods. “Hands and knees then."

Becky swiftly gets on all fours and I position myself behind her.

I then lean down and kiss up her back as I stroke my dick.

"Hey Becky?”

"What?" Becky moans as I tease her entrance.

“Take my dick.” I say as I guide my dick into my friend.

“Fuck.” Becky moans as I grab onto her boobs.

I thrust in and out of my friend as I listen to her moan and groan under me which is very hot.

Not as hot as when Hope moans, but you get my point.

"Lexy...harder...faster."Becky moans.

"As you wish Becky." I say then quicken my thrusts.

The next 20 minutes is just me and my friend making love. It's like we're the only two people on earth.

"Lexy." Becky moans.

"Let go Becky." I say then squeeze her boobs. "Let go for me."

"Lexy." Becky moans as I feel her juices on my dick.

"Fuck." I moan as I fill my friend up.

The two of us then collapse onto the bed and catch our breaths and when I'm sure Becky has rode out her high I pull out of her making both of us groan.

After I pull out of Becky I roll off her then we look at each other.

“Now I know why drunk Hope talks about your dick game.” Becky says making me laugh.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Do you think it worked?” Becky asks.

“I don’t know.” I admit.

“I hope it does.” Becky says. “We really want a kid.”

“Well we’ve got the rest of the night.” I say. “So why don’t we make sure it works.”

“I like the way you think Lexy.” Becky says as she lazily strokes my dick. “I like the way you think.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Lexy’s POV**

“LEXY.” I hear my wife shout.

“YEAH.” I shout from the kitchen.

“I NEED YOU.”

I put my glass of water in the sink then rush to our bedroom.

“Is it time?” I ask when I get into our bedroom.

“Not yet.” My nude wife says.

“Why are you naked?” I question as my dick gets erect.

“Because I’m horny and somebody.” Hope says and puts emphasis on the somebody. “Needs to fuck me.”

“Well.” I say as I grab Hope’s vibrator. “Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Please.” Hope says so i approach my wife and passionately kiss her.

Once we need air I get on the bed and lean against the headboard then Hope sits on my lap.

My wife licks her fingers then she grabs my dick and guides it into her pretty little pussy

“Fuck Lexy.” Hope moans as I turn on her vibrator.

“Hold this on your clit babygirl.” I whisper.

Hope nods and does as I requested.

“Does that feel good?” I ask as I massage Hope’s engorged breasts.

“So good.” Hope says as I lift her ass up.

“Good.” I say as I slowly thrust in and out of Hope’s pussy. “You’re so beautiful baby.”

Hope cups the back of the head then a few second later I feel wetness flood my lap.

“You came already?” ii ask.

“That wasn’t an orgasm.” Hope says.

“Did I just fuck you into Labor?” I ask.

“I think so.” Hope says then we both laugh.

“Well come on Hopey.” I say as I pull out of my wife. “Let’s go meet our babies.”

\- - - - -

“You did so good baby.” I say then I kiss my wife’s head.

“I think three’s enough.” Hope says. “That shit hurt.”

“Whatever you say baby.” i say as our kids are handed too us.

Hope was in labor for four hours.

20 minutes ago, at 3:21 PM on January 15th, 2021, Hope gave birth to our three beautiful babies and now were in her postpartum room.

We’re now the proud parents of two girls and a boy.

“Come up here please.” Hope says and pats the spot next to her.

I smile at my wife then I join her on the bed.

“Ah.” Hope says as I wrap an arm around her. “That’s nice.”

I smile at my girl then I kiss her head as she cuddles into me

“Here you go Mama’s.” One of the nurses says then she hands my wife our daughters while I get handed our son.

“We’re gonna give you two some time to yourself so just push the buzzer if you need us or if your ready for visitors.” The nurse who hands my son to me says.

“Thank you.” I say then the nurses leave the room.

Once my wife are alone, Hope feeds our kids while I watch on and support my wife.

A few minutes later the triplets get tuckered out so I take them from my wife and put them in their bassinets to sleep.

“Hope?” I say as I look at my wife.

“Yes baby?” My wife asks as she looks from our sleeping children to me. 

“This is kind of an odd question, but what does breastmilk taste like?”

“I read it’s very sweet.” Hope says. “…Lexy would you like to taste my breast milk?”

“……..Maybe.” I mumble. “You don’t think I’m weird?”

“Of course not.” Hope says then she opens her arms. “Come here baby.”

I tentatively climb in bed with my wife then she lowers her gown to free her engorged boobs.

“It’s okay Lexy.” Hope says as she cups my head.

“Are you sure?” I mumble.

“It’s okay Lexy.” Hope whispers as she guides my head to her left boob.

When my head is right next to my wife’s boob, I wrap my mouth around her nipple then suck until milk comes out.

“That’s it Lexy.” Hope coos as I suck down her milk. “You’re doing so good.”

This feels weird.

Not the breastfeeding part.

The part where my wife is praising me.

It’s usually the other way around.

“Taste’s nice.” I say when I’ve had enough. “Dibs if you ever need to get rid of some.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hope says.

“You ready to introduce the godmothers to their god kids?” I ask.

Hope nods so I kiss my wife then I leave the room and head down to the waiting room.

We called my Mom and told her that the kids were coming and since the national team is in Portland for a camp she called them and told them to come to the hospital.

“Hey guys.” I say and smile at the room full of my teammates.

“Hey new Mom.” Moe says and hugs me then I hug everyone else in the room.

“Um Hope would like to see Moe, Christen, Becky, Julie, my Mom and my sisters.” I say.

The 7 ladies nod then they get out of their chairs and follow me to Hope’s room.

“Hope.” I say as I knock on the door. “You decent?”

“Yeah Lexy.” Hope says so I open the door and lead everyone in.

“Hey new Mama.” Moe says.

“Hey.” Hope says with a smile then she looks at my Mom. “Sara would you like to meet your grand kids?”

“Hell yeah.” My Mom says then she, and everyone else, crowd around the bed and look at Hope and I’s kids.

“Well 6 of you are here because we have something to ask you.” I say then I hug my Mom. “Sorry, but we just wanted you to meet you’re grand babies.”

“That’s fine with me.” My mom says as she looks at the triplets.

“The rest of you.” Hope says. “We want to be the kids god mothers.”

“Don’t Cry.” Christen mumbles as I hand her a girl.

“Moe and Christen this is your god daughter.” I say. “And her name is Morgan Annemarie Mitchell.”

“You named her after us?” Moe asks.

“We did.” I say as Hope hands the Sauerbrunn’s their god daughter.

“Becky and Julie.” Hope says. “This is your goddaughter Amelia Elizabeth Mitchell.”

“What a pretty name.” Julie says as she and becky look at their goddaughter.

Even though Hope’s middle name is Amelia we both thought the name fit our daughter perfectly so we named her Amelia.

“And Steph and Ashley.” I say as I hand my son to my sisters. “Here’s your godson Oliver Lucas Mitchell.”

“You named him after Dad.” Ashley says.

“It was Hope’s idea.” I say then my Mom kisses my head.

“I still can’t believe you’re a Mom.” My mom says making me smile then I look at my wife.

“I’m gonna go get our bags so you can get into more comfortable clothing.” I say.

Hope nods then I kiss my wife, leave the room, and head down to the lobby of the hospital.

Once in the lobby I head outside to the car then, once at our car, I grab Hope and i’s bags then I head back up to the room.

“I’m back.” I say as I enter.

“Hi Baby.” My wife says as ii look who’s now in the room.

Ash, Ali, Alex, Christen, Tobin, Julie, and Becky are now in the room with my wife and our kids.

“Hello.” I say as I put the bags down.

“Our friends have something they wanna run by you.” Hope says as I notice the kids are asleep in their bassinets.

“Okay.” I say as I stand next to my wife’s bed. “What’s up?”

“Whenever we’ve all given birth.” Becky says.

“And the kids are able to travel.” Ash says.

“We wanna try letting you domme us for a night.” Christen says.

“Are you okay with this?” I ask as I look at the most beautiful woman in the world.

“I am.” Hope says. “As long as I’m involved.”

“Well that’s a given.” I say then I look at our friends. “I have rules you know.”

“We do.” The 7 ladies nod.

“And you know what those rules are?”

“Hope gave us the spark notes of the rules.” Tobin says.

“And you’ll abide by all of them?” I question.

“Yes.” The 7 ladies say.

“Then I’ll do it.” I say as I look at my friends. “For one night I will be your Domme.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Lexy’s POV**

“You sure you’re cool with this?” I ask as I tie my wife up in both of our favorite positions.

My wife and I both enjoy when she’s tied up while standing with her arms and legs spread out into an x formation.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says. “I trust you.”

“If you be a really good girl then maybe you can help me tonight.” I say.

Tonight is the night I domme my friends.

It’s been almost a year since Hope and i’s kids we’re born and all of our friends babies are born and they’re now able to fly so we’re finally doing this.

Ash gave birth to a boy and a girl, Christen gave birth to two boys and a girl, and Becky gave birth to two girls.

“I’ll be a good girl.” Hope says as I finish tying her up.

“We’ll see baby.” I say. “We’ll see.”

“The kids are safe right?” Hope asks.

“They’re with my Mom for the night.” I say.

“Good.” Hope says. “May I ask something?”

“You may.”

“Kiss me?”

“Gladly.” I say with a smirk then I passionately kiss my wife.

My wife and I passionately kiss for a while until we need air then I ghost my lips over my wife’s while we stare into each other’s eyes.

“I wanna make them jealous so you cum whenever you want to baby.” I say.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says. “Thank you Mistress.”

“And I need you to know something very important.”

“Yes Lexy?” My wife says.

“I love you.” I say making my wife smile.

“I love you Lexy.” Hope says then she kisses me.

I go to say something, but the doorbell rings.

“I’ll be back.” I say then I kiss my wife.

“I’ll be waiting.” Hope says then I leave the room

After I leave the room I close the doors then I head to the front door.

When I get to the front door I open it.

“Hey” I say.

“Sup Hot stuff.” Ash says making me playfully roll my eyes.

“Always the flirt.” i say then I open the door wider. “Come on in.”

Ash, Ali, Alex, Christen, Tobin, Julie, and Becky come into the house then I lock the door and look at my friends.

“Can I ask something?” Ali asks and I nod. “You know how you’ll most likely be cumming inside us?”

“Yes?”

“Is there a chance we could get pregnant?”

“No.” I say. “After all of you said you were happy with the kids you have…”

“We are.” The three married couples say with smiles.

“And Hope and I are happy with our kids so she got her tubes tied and I got a vasectomy.” I say. “So no there is no chance you could get pregnant.”

“Cool.” Ali says.

“You all sure about this right?” I ask and the 7 ladies nod. “And all of your babysitters have my number?”

“Yeah.” Ali, Alex, and Julie confirm.

“You all get tested?” I ask.

The seven ladies nod then they show me their STD test results.

I don’t want any of us to get a disease from our play time.

I look over the tests and see everyone is clean so I put the tests down.

“Follow me.” I say then I lead everyone to the book case that covers the door to the playroom.

Once at the book case I pull a book on the book case then the bookcase slides to the right to reveal a door.

“No way.” Ash says.

“Best way to cover a door.” I say then I put my hand on the palm reading door panel.

“Oh fuck off.” Tobin says when the first door opens.

“Everyone in.” I say then the we head into the hall that leads to the playroom.

Once at the actual door that opens to the playroom I grab 7 pieces of paper and hand them to my friends.

After everyone has a sheet of paper I go over the 10 rules I have.

**_Mistress Lexy’s Rule’s For Her Playroom_ **

**_Rule 1-You must refer to me as Mistress Lexy, Mistress Mitchell, or Mistress and you must answer all questions with your voice._ **

**_Rule 2-Everyone must be Naked at all times unless otherwise instructed by Mistress Lexy._ **

**_Rule 3-You are not to cum unless instructed and/or given permission by Mistress Lexy._ **

**_Rule 4-No Jealousy. Everything we do in here is just for fun and for a night of release and pleasure._ **

**_Rule 5-We will use the traffic light system. Green means keep going, yellow means this is good but go no further, and red means stop._ **

**_Rule 6-You do not speak for your partner. If they do not use the safe word then I will continue at my discretion_ **

**_Rule 7-Inside the playroom I own you. I will call you names and degrade you. I will cum inside you. I will own you and your body and do with it as I please_ **

**_Rule 8-I have the liberty to stop whatever I am doing to you if I decide you are trying to be brave and tough it out to be cool for everyone_ **

**_Rule 9-Everything that happens in the playroom remains in the playroom and is only to be discussed by the participants in the playroom._ **

**_Rule 10-Once we finish I’m no longer your domme. I’m just Lexy Autumn Mitchell and I will do everything in my power to give you the best aftercare after our scene._ **

“Everyone understand?” I ask and everyone nods. “Then let’s go.”

I enter the code to the door to the playroom then I open the door and lead my friends in.

“Slut our guests are here.” I say as I close the door.

“Woah.” Ali mumbles as they all look at Hope.

I give the 7 ladies time to get acquainted with the playroom then I clear my throat which draws all of theirs attention’s.

“Rule 2.” I say and point to the rules on the wall.

Ash, Ali, Alex, Christen, Tobin, Julie, and Becky look at the rules then they quickly start undressing.

“You’ve all been wearing the butt plugs right?” I ask as I remove my robe that was covering me up.

“Yes Mistress.”

“And you gave yourselves enema’s?”

“Yes Mistress.” The 7 ladies say.

“Good.”

I had Ash, Ali, Alex, Christen, Tobin, Julie, and Becky wear butt plugs and give themselves enema’s in case I wanted to play with and/or fuck their asses.

“Mistress Lexy?” Ash questions.

“None of that.” I say when Ash goes to cover her stretch marks. “Don’t you dare hide your beautiful tiger stripes.”

I’ve always called stretch marks tiger stripes.

Don’t know why.

“Sorry Mistress.” Ash says as she uncovers her stretch marks.

“It’s okay.” I say. “Now what was your question Slut?”

“How much control do you have over Hope?”

“Let’s find out.” I say then I look at my tied up wife. “Slut.”

“Yes Mistress?” Hope says.

“If I were to tell you to go walk naked down the street would you?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope instantly says.

“And if I were to tell you to go next door to our neighbors and offer yourself to them as their cum slut for the night, would you?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“If I told you to go get a tattoo with the words property of Mistress Lexy and an arrow pointing to your pussy would you do it?”

“Yes Mistress.” Hope instantly says.

I smile at my good girl then I walk over to her, stand behind her, and stroke her hair.

“And if I told you to quit all of your jobs and be my live in cumslut would you?” I ask.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope instantly says.

“Why?” I ask then I grab Hope’s hair and force her to look at our friends. “Tell our guests why.”

“Because I love you and I want to please my Mistress.” Hope says.

“But would I ever put you in those situations?” I ask as I stroke my wife’s luscious hair.

“No Mistress.” My wife says.

“Why?”

“Because you love me and would never do anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable.”

“Good girl.” I praise then I gently tilt my wife’s head back and kiss her. “You’re such a good girl.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says with a smile. “Mistress may you…”

“Say no more Slut.” I say then I bite down on Hope’s sweet spot on her neck just like she likes it.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope moans

“You’re welcome.” I say then I smack Hope’s ass.

After I smack Hope’s ass I look at our friends and I notice somethings not where it’s supposed to be.

“Uh oh.” I say as I walk over to the article of clothing that’s not where it needs to be.

When I get to the lace thong that’s on the floor I pick it up and hold it in my hand.

“Who’s is this?” I ask.

“Mine Mistress.” Tobin says.

“I won’t punish you this time Tobin.” I say.

“Thank you Mistress.” Tobin says.

“But we do need to find a place to put it.” I say as I squat down in front of Tobin then I smack her pussy. “Part your lips.”

Tobin does as told and parts her pussy lips then I gently shove her thong inside of her pussy until it’s fully inside.

“We’ll come back for that later.” I say.

“Yes Mistress.” Tobin says as I stand back up.

Once I’m standing back up I walk over to the toy dresser and grab a riding crop then I face the 7 ladies

“You all remember the positions I sent to you?” I ask.

I sent our friends a basic rundown of the commands I may give so they’ll know what to expect

“Yes Mistress.” The 7 ladies say as I stand in front of them.

“Good.” I say. “Position One Sluts.”

Instantly all seven ladies kneel on the ground and put their hair down then they place their hands on their thighs with their palms up before the bow their heads.

“Good.” I say as I walk around my friends. “Good sluts.

“Thank you Mistress.” My friends say.

“Correct your posture.” I say then I flog Julie’s tits.

“Yes Mistress.” Julie says then she, and everyone else, correct their posture so their back is straight. “Sorry Mistress.”

After I’m satisfied with my sluts posture I return to the dresser, grab Hope’s collar, then head to my wife.

When I get to my wife I take off her necklace that is a collar she wears 24/7 outside the playroom then I put my wife’s hair ups in a bun.

About a year into me being Hope’s Domme she floated around the idea of wearing a collar

I told her I’d be fine with that, but that I wanted to get her a necklace that she could wear in public.

Hope agreed so I got her a discreet necklace that had a lock on it that she wears 24/7 while I wear the necklace with the key to the lock 24/7.

I think the necklace gives Hope a sense of security that no matter where we are I will always be her Domme and she will always be my submissive.

Once Hope’s hair is up and out of the way I remove Hope’s necklace, grab Hope’s red collar from the table then I put it around my submissive.

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says with a smile then I kiss my wife.

“Tell our guests what your collar says.” I command.

“Yes Mistress.” Hope says then she looks over my shoulder at our friends “My Collar says Mistress Lexy’s Slut.”

“Good Slut.” I praise then I put Hope’s hair back down.

Once Hope’s hair is fully down I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder.

“You doing okay?” I whisper.

“Prefect Mistress.” Hope admits.

“Good.” I whisper then I kiss my wife. “I’ll let you down in a minute.”

“Thank you Mistress.” Hope says then I return to the dresser and grab the collars I had made for tonight.

Once I have the collars I look at my friends.

“You have 10 seconds to put your hair up in a bun or you will be punished.” I say. “Go.”

The seven sluts quickly do as told.

“Good Sluts.” I praise then I approach the seven sluts.

When I get to the Seven Sluts I inspect their posture then I go down the line and make sure their hair won’t fall out of the bun accidentally.

“Slut Hope?” I say after I’ve done my inspection.

“Yes Mistress.” The mother of my children says.

“Tell the Seven Sluts what they are to do when I put their collar on them.”

“You are to thank Mistress Lexy then kiss her.” Hope says.

“Good girl.” I say then I squat down and collar Alex.

Alex’s collar is dark blue and says Slut Alex

“Thank you Mistress.” Alex says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Christen and put her collar around her neck.

Christen’s collar is red and says Slut Christen

“Thank you Mistress.” Christen says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Tobin and put her collar around her neck.

Tobin’s collar is black and red and says Slut Tobin

“Thank you Mistress.” Tobin says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Ash and put her collar around her neck.

Ash’s collar is purple and says Slut Ashlyn

“Thank you Mistress.” Ashlyn says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Ali and put her collar around her neck.

Ali’s collar is pink and says Slut Ali

“Thank you Mistress.” Ali says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Julie and put her collar around her neck.

Julie’s collar is baby blue and says Slut Julie

“Thank you Mistress.” Julie says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.” I say then I move to Becky and put her collar around her neck.

Becky’s collar is green and says Slut Becky

“Thank you Mistress.” Becky says then I kiss her.

“You’re welcome Slut.”

Once I’ve finished collaring my sluts, I walk to te dresser of toys, grab a camera, then I look at the seven sluts.

“All of you have ten seconds to kneel around Hope and face me.” I say. “Go.”

The seven sluts quickly kneel around Hope then I raise the camera.

“Smile Sluts.” I say then the 8 sluts all smile so I take a picture

I’m gonna hang that picture up in the playroom.

“Now.” I say as I put the camera down. “Let’s have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play time will happen next chapter


	36. Any one out there

Anyone still reading?


End file.
